


Kristallring

by InLoveWithYOI



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional tags to be added if needed, All the skaters are vampires, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Viktor Nikiforov, Blood, Blood Drinking, Don't copy to another site, Human Katsuki Yuuri, Little bit of Angst not too bad, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mass Murder, Minor Character Death Mentioned, Multiple OC's, Never tagged anything in my life, Past Relationship(s), Past/Referenced Relationships, Vampire AU, forgive me for mistakes in tagging, graphic depiction of violence, inspiration based on my fav book, switching POV, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithYOI/pseuds/InLoveWithYOI
Summary: Viktor lost his will to live, but can't die no matter what he tries. He does changes his mind about dying when he meets the son of Professor Toshiya Katsuki at a ball in London.





	1. Bloody Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the start of my first ever fanfic. I have never written anything in my life like that. So please be gentle with me. You can find me on Tumblr, Twitter, Instagram and discord pretty much under the same name if you want. I am trying this out since I got the inspiration from my favorite book. It took me a while to finally finish this story. It's all written and complete. I just have to finish editing the final chapters.   
> So. That's it for now. I hope you like it. Comments are absolutely appreciated.
> 
> Re-posting this chapter since I did find two incredible beta's who are helping me know. Harky21 and izzyisozaki. Thank you so much! Your help with this is amazing! 
> 
> If you already read this chapter, you may want to check it again since we made some changes and added some explanations.

Chapter 1: Bloody Fields

Screams and bloodied mud surrounded him as he crouched on the ground, checking bodies for signs of life. Sometimes he still found a heart beating, his cold fingers able to detect even the weakest pulse. He would lift the body and let his teeth sink in to end their misery. Many were young boys screaming for their mothers.

He saw a blond boy crying. The boy can’t be older than fifteen, he thought to himself. He bent down, lifted him up, and saw the change from sad to fear happening in his eyes. With a deft movement he sunk his fangs into his neck and drained him of the last life in his body. He just let him fall when he was done.

It didn’t bother him anymore. He went methodically through the battlefield, ending lives as he found them. Life. It was a concept which didn’t matter to him anymore. Just the hunger; only the hunger. Even though he had to feed, it didn’t mean he had to enjoy it. At least here he could do some good by putting them out of their misery. Releasing the souls, or what was left of them. He didn’t care. Cold. Hopeless. He wasn't even sure if he felt anything at all anymore.

The battlefield grew quieter and quieter as the sun set behind the smoke-filled horizon. It was getting dark. Some surviving souls were getting more and more desperate while some were losing hope of being saved at all. Both sides had retreated from the battle for the night. It wasn’t a win for either of them. 

He wondered why humans kept fighting over petty things. He didn't even know why this war was happening. He couldn’t make sense of it. 

Lost in thought he didn’t realize that he was no longer the only vampire walking through the battlefield until he felt the hand on his shoulder. He wasn't surprised to suddenly feel another presence standing behind him, however He didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was. He could feel the certain aura his master exuded. Alexander turned him around, eyes flashing red as he said, “Come home.”

“Why?”

“You can do so much better than being out here with these undeserving creatures.”

“I don’t want to be back in that prison you call home.”

“I have given you enough time to settle down and accept your fate. You have to come back now. Viktor, you can’t keep running from the divine destination of our dark angels. You know God speaks to me and you know you were chosen to be a dark angel.”

Viktor rolled his eyes and turned around.

“Alexander,” Viktor said exasperated, raising his hand to card his fingers through his hair, “I never thought of your castle as my home. I didn’t ask to be chosen; you decided that for me. You forced me to become what I am. Can’t you just leave me alone? Isn’t it enough that we can’t die, that I can’t be free?” His voice rose slightly with each statement.

“Listen to me!” Alexander raised his voice, losing his patience. “You just need to come home and heal. You can do so much better, ridding this world of these undeserving humans.” His lip curled in disgust. “I don’t even understand why you keep drinking their blood instead of just taking their aura.”

“You know very well why I don’t do that. Taking blood from them lets them live, gives them a chance to recover, but what you do kills them within days.” He started losing his control and raising his voice even more. 

Viktor didn’t know when Alexander lost his regard completely towards humans. He killed them easily by taking their life force instead of just drinking some of their blood. Granted, drinking their blood will make them go crazy for a few days, but with proper food and care they almost always returned to their previous personality. It was all dependent on how much you took. He had to figure that out the hard way after he was first turned.

Alexander didn’t want to hear it; he had had enough of Viktor’s flippant attitude towards his destiny. Angrily, Alexander placed a hand on Viktor’s shoulder and with a rough shove forced him to turn around, pushing the nail of his forefinger into Viktor’s throat. “You don’t have an option. You are coming home. Others are starting to look at you as an example and are leaving for longer and longer. This isn’t the way it’s supposed to be.”

Viktor avoided showing any reaction to Alexander. It wasn't really painful, but it wasn't a sensation he would seek out on his own.

“Why should I care how it is supposed to be?” he yelled, trying to shove Alexander away. Alexander only grasped him harder, pulling him into the Kristallring. 

The dimensions blurred, half in the human world, half in the Kristallring; it was hard to keep either form. The landscape of Kristallring was so beautiful and Viktor would have loved to just rest a bit, but Alexander’s hand around his neck did not allow for that. Viktor fought Alexander. But Alexander was stronger and held him tight. 

Viktor managed to pull them back into Weralt, trying to get away from Alexander. It must have looked strange to the few survivors around them. They kept going back and forth between dimensions. Alexander was stronger than Viktor in the Kristallring. 

The master had enough of Viktor’s fighting. With a quick maneuver he sank his fangs into his neck and weakened him so much that Viktor couldn’t do anything anymore. Alexander grasped him hard and pulled him with him through the Kristallring back to his castle. He let go of Victor once they arrived, leaving him to lie on the cold marble pavement of the hallway. 

Too weak for entering the Kristallring, Viktor was forced to hunt around the castle. He couldn’t be too obvious with his hunting for human blood or it would draw too much attention. It would take weeks for him to recover to full strength while trying to find people who had done wrong to kill for regaining his strength. He wished Alexander's castle was closer to a larger city since those had plenty of victims for him. He didn't want to feed from harmless people just living their lives. If given the choice, he preferred to do some justice by ridding Weralt of criminals or even abusive husbands.

Viktor was furious that Alexander would force him to do his bidding like that and stay at the castle. He couldn’t stand being there. Once he regained his strength, he would find a way to destroy Alexander. Fueled by said desire, he kept hunting and focused on getting stronger.

It got harder and harder to find his preferred choice of victims around the castle. He found himself drifting deep into his thoughts while hunting. His goal never lost. He wanted to enter Kristallring soon. 

Kristallring, a dimension between the world of the living and that of dark angels, was only visible to vampires. Viktor never figured out why. He only knew that it allowed them to travel long distances around the world in mere minutes. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

Its landscape, made of sunset colors on the bottom and cool colors the higher you went, was neverending, like it was made of clouds. He needed to enter the ring to rest. But he couldn’t. Even so, he was getting stronger, but he was also getting weaker until he could rest in the ring again. He missed seeing the beautiful color-changing clouds in which he could lose himself to his thoughts. 

He learned that the higher it went, the colder it got. He had tried to reach the highest level before, but it paralyzed vampires the further and longer they went towards it. It didn’t kill them, just paralyzed. If Chris hadn't noticed him on a higher cloud, he would still be stuck there, unable to move. 

Alexander used that knowledge to deposit imperfect vampires on the highest layer of the Ring. He called it Weisskalt, which was the highest level of Kristallring. He knew some of the vampires being punished up there for being disobedient to Alexander. 

There was Sara and Michele. He remembered them well. They had been there for more than fifty years. They had followed him, wanting to get away from Alexander as well. He caught them and placed them there for their punishment. Viktor wondered when they would be released. 

He was sitting on a fallen tree on the side of the forest close to the castle and overlooking the Rhine. He was trying to figure out what he could do to get away from everything and how to destroy Alexander when he felt Chris arriving close by.

He smiled. His first smile since he encountered Alexander several weeks ago on the battlefield. 

“Why are you here?”

“Checking in on you,” Chris said while giving him a hug. Viktor returned the gesture.

“I'm tired of being confined to the castle. I want to leave and never return. I need to get away from his grasp. How do you keep coming back here?”

“He's the master. You know the rules. We don't have to like them, but we need to follow them so he doesn't punish us. You are special. You are the only one who gets away with this behavior.”

Viktor turned around and looked at Chris. He was the only one he considered a real friend among the Vampires. Chris always seemed to understand him. But he could also see that he almost resigned to his fate. Just like Viktor, Chris didn't choose to be a vampire. He was lured into it. But Chris always seemed happy with this existence. He loved the changes in fashion and his uncountable love affairs. He never seemed bored or unhappy. Always had a smile for everyone. 

“Are you trying to persuade me to stay?”

“Nobody can persuade the great Viktor Nikiforov to do anything at all.” He smiled at Viktor sadly. 

“I know what you are trying to do,” he said to Viktor, “and I may have a lead for you.” 

This caught Viktor's attention. “Where?” was all he could say. He felt excited for the first time in a long time.

“Professor Toshiya Katsuki. England” was all he responded. 

He nodded, filing the info given away for future use. It wasn't much to go by. But he would keep it in mind. Chris didn't know anything about where in England this Professor resided. However, given that the name is unusual, most likely Japanese, he shouldn't have issues to find out more.

Viktor would bide his time, gaining strength, before disappearing from the castle. It had only been two weeks since he was forced to return, but the depressing atmosphere of the dark clothed figures wandering quietly around were more than enough to drive him away. He would never be able to call this castle home.

Chris could tell that Viktor was lost in his thoughts. He handed him a card with an address in London, gave him a hug and left.


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets stronger and arrives in London to find surprises waiting for him. Are they good surprises?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say thank you enough to my betas. Harky21 and izzyisozaki. You are my lifesavers! I really appreciate all your hard work to help me make this story what I want it to be.

Chapter 2: Decisions

Viktor thought about what Chris said to him that day in the forest. He didn’t know where to start his search. He decided to go to London and see if he could find out anything about Toshiya Katsuki. England just had too many places where a professor could be teaching. It was, after all, the current epicenter of education and science. He had never thought to go to London before, but it made sense to look there for help with finding a way to destroy vampires. He had already tried a lot of things on himself, but nothing had hurt him yet. He only knew of one way to destroy a vampire, but he was sure that he couldn’t get close enough to Alexander to behead him. Maybe modern science would be able to help. After all, It was the beginning of the 20th century and there were many new developments. Not to mention the war was over. The war in Europe was over, and science was starting to reach a new alltime high.

A few weeks after the meeting in the forest, Viktor was finally able to slip away from the castle and enter the Kristallring to head to London. It wasn’t a long trip through the surreal landscape by any means, but it felt good to be able to rest inside there after being denied for so long. He rested his head on a pink cloud looking over the vast expense of the rainbow-colored landscape. Ever changing, this area never lost its appeal to him. He could watch the colors and shapes forever.

The feeling of lying down there was like floating in a lake. You couldn’t completely lose control of your mind or you would be dragged somewhere else or actually lose your orientation. This was the danger of Kristallring. Even though you needed to rest there. Viktor never fully understood this part of his existence. He was fascinated by it, but scared at the same time. 

After about two hours of rest—or at least what he imagined two hours of rest were—he headed towards London using the ever changing currents inside Kristallring. It was easily found, and he left Kristallring in a park during twilight. He exited the ring into a small clearing of trees after making sure that nobody was around. It was a small park in a residential looking area. Looking around he noticed that the houses were not well kept and might belong to the families of the dock workers. He could smell the Thames nearby and assumed he was close to the harbor. But that was about all he could determine from his current position.

He pulled out the card with the address Chris had given him. He wasn’t familiar with the area and couldn’t figure out where the address was, and he currently didn’t have any money on him. 

After about an hour aimlessly walking through London, he felt the presence of another vampire, but he wasn’t worried. It was Georgi. He had known him for a very long time. He turned shortly after Viktor and was extremely dramatic when it came to his love life. While Viktor chose to only feed off strangers, Georgi had a habit of forming relationships with them and slowly killing them or driving them insane. He seemed to miss the fact it was not real love but rather the humans addiction to the vampire charm and their loss of reality from several feedings over a short period of time. Viktor never tried to kill his victims, but still did not want to feed from people he knew personally. Even if he only interacted with them for a few minutes prior.

Georgi announced himself.

“Viktor! What are you doing here?”

Viktor turned around and was met with a crushing hug. He was glad to see a familiar face in this city. 

“Hello to you too.” He chuckled and returned the hug. 

“Where are you staying while in London?” Georgi asked. 

“Um—I don't exactly have a place. Chris gave me this address and I was trying to find my way there.” He pulled out the card and showed it to Georgi.

“Well, you are in luck, my dear Viktor,” he exclaimed, throwing his hands on Viktors shoulders. “This happens to be my address as well. It's not too far from here. Have you fed yet?”

Viktor shook his head declining. 

“Oh well, let's do that first. I know a good spot.” He threw an arm over Viktor’s shoulder and lead him towards an abandoned warehouse area by the docks. 

They found a few hapless victims and got their fill before heading to Georgi’s house. It was a rundown-looking house just short of falling apart. Viktor looked around with disgust and felt out of place with their expensive clothing. It seemed to be one of the poorest parts of town. At least that's what he thought. He had never been in London before today. 

Georgi opened the door and headed up the stairs to the top floor. Viktor followed him and he could already feel other vampires in the apartment before they entered. He turned to Georgi.

“Why is Mila here?” 

Georgi looked at Viktor apologetically and told him that she was only on her way through, that he had invited her to stay here while she was in London. Viktor was apprehensive about entering the place. But he needed a place to stay as well.

“Why are you here, Viktor?” was the first thing she said as she turned around and glared at him.

Viktor put on his best smile and told her that it was none of her business for as long as she acted this way—cold as ice—which made the other vampires shrink back into the apartment.

Mila kept glaring at him. She sighed and told nobody in particular that she was leaving and going back to Alexander since at least he loved her. Without waiting for a response, she entered the Kristallring and disappeared.

The other vampires finally came back into the room. Nobody understood the conflict between Viktor and Mila, which had been going on since Mila became a vampire. They greeted Viktor as if they had just seen him a few days ago, even though he hadn't been around for decades.

Viktor took a moment to take in the complete change of what the building indicated. The apartment was extremely well furnished, clean, and comfortable. It looked like it was well kept, in complete contrast to the outside of the building. Heavy blue velvet curtains covered the windows to block out any kind of sunshine. Mahogany bookshelves were lining tastefully an entire wall of the room, and blue tapestry with silver accents covered the remaining walls. A comfortable cream-colored sofa and chairs were placed in the center of the room surrounded by mahogany tables. He liked the style of the room.

Phichit was cheerful as always. Enthusiastic, smiling, and wanting to know everything he’d missed while they were apart. Chris just pat his back since they had just recently seen each other. 

“So you decided to come to London in the end?”

“As you know, I can't let a chance go to waste. Even though I have no idea where to start looking.” 

“It can't be too hard to find a Japanese professor in England,” Viktor thought out loud. But he knew that it could be hard to get close to the man since they had no social connections nor did he have any connections to Toshiya Katsuki's field of expertise of physics.

Chris sat down next to Viktor and smiled smugly.

“You know, the debutante season just started, Viktor.” Viktor looked confused at Chris.

“What does this have to do with my predicament to find a way to talk to Katsuki?” 

“My dear Vitya! You seem to not know anything about the English socialites.” Chris sighed, exasperated. “Professor Katsuki has a son who happens to come of age and has his debutante ball in a few days.”

Viktor was still confused. “And how am I supposed to get an invitation to an event like that? It's not like I'm known in England at all.”

“I happen to know where the party is being held since I'm acquainted with the hosts.” Chris smiled at Viktor. As if a lightbulb turned on above Viktor's head, his face lit up.

“You don't say. Could you get invited to this and introduce me?” Chris shook his head and Viktor's smile dimmed. 

“No, not the both of us, but I can get an invitation and you can be my plus one. With our combined charms we should be able to make some connections.”

Phichit walked up and sat down in an armchair next to them.

“Why do you want to get to know a professor of physics, Viktor?” he asked with his usual cheerful smile. “Do you want to go back to studying?” 

Viktor shook his head and shot Chris a look that showed he didn't want to go into detail. Chris nodded subtly in understanding. After all, he knew of Viktor's paranoia of being sold out. 

“Nah, our dear Viktor here is just bored and would like to go out more and make some friends.” Chris winked towards Phichit. 

“Oh, I see…” Phichit was sure this wasn't the truth, but he didn't want to intrude more into the matter since he trusted Chris and he knew that Viktor trusted hardly anyone with his thoughts and emotions. He would let this one slide, he decided. 

“I'll guess I'll just go then and find some dinner? Care to join me?” He smiled at the two of them with a strained smile.

“Sure why not?” Chris said with his trademark smile. “Just let me help get Viktor settled in. Wait for me?” Phichit nodded and leaned back, eyebrows furrowed in thought and worry about Viktor.

Chris showed Viktor to his bedroom so he could rest and collect his thoughts. Everyone else went out to the city to enjoy the nightlife and feed.

Viktor rather enjoyed the quiet of the apartment. Before heading to bed, he checked the bookshelves to find something to occupy himself with and take his mind off his situation. At least he would be able to enjoy London for a while and the company of his companions while being here. He had no idea how or when he would be able to meet the professor, but he would try his best for it to be soon. 

He retreated back to his bedroom, taking in the calming, darker colors that were there. In contrast to the living room, it was very simple. Dark wooden furniture, a bed covered in white sheets, and a vanity mirror set with different brushes and creams. He smiled to himself. Chris knew him too well. He walked to the bed and sat down, trying to get comfortable so he could spend some time reading. 

However, it didn't seem that he was getting a lot of reading done as he found himself drifting off in thought. What kind of person would Katsuki's son be? What would the son think of him?

Would Viktor be able to tolerate this human enough to be around him so he could meet his father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentative posting schedule. Sundays. Of course real life comes first, but we will try our best to post every Sunday.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and Anxiety. They will finally meet. Kind of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my lovely beta's who work hard and take so much time out of their lives to help me with this. izzyisozaki and Harky21 you both are awesome as always. I really appreciate all your work and suggestions.

Chapter 3: Introductions

Yuuri, sitting at the vanity in the guest room that was assigned to him by Fleur, was picking at his nails. The habit always surfaced when he was anxious and had no other outlet. At home he had ways of distracting himself, but his father had sent him off to London to his co-worker’s family to be introduced into London society.

And he didn't want to be there. He'd rather be in his father's lab working by his side and not in the city where he couldn't help his father with his studies. But apparently his debutante ball had to be in London. 

His father's co-worker, Elizabeth, knew how to do this. She wanted him to be at his best and introduce him to people so he could finally find a partner and settle down and not become a hermit without a family. 

Yuuri didn't want any of it. He wasn't interested in one of her arranged partnerships. He just wanted to keep working in Cambridge. But apparently that wasn't enough. 

He found purpose in his work beside his father and his father’s assistant, Henry. Henry was like an old friend. Yuuri grew up around him. Henry was about ten years older and had worked with his father since he graduated.

Lab space at the University was limited, so his father had converted their basement into a lab they could use for their research. He loved the quiet, familiar atmosphere there; it made his anxiety easier to deal with. Yuuri didn't mind so much being the one who typed up all the research notes to publish their findings nor being in his father's shadow. 

He rarely had to go to leave the estate or interact with others, but he did enjoy talking to Yuuko and Takeshi.

Elizabeth thought that this could no longer go on and convinced Yuuri’s father he needed to get married and soon. She told them that she would make all the arrangements for the ball using her eldest daughter’s house in London and get his pretty son a good partner by the next season. Fleur loved parties and agreed immediately to host this one.

Yuuri dreaded it. He didn't want to chit chat and pretend to have fun. He didn't want to be shown off like an object to be bid on. He just wanted to work.

Toshiya was supposed to come to London the week after the ball for a presentation of his current project to the local society of science. Yuuri looked forward to seeing him soon. He was promised Yuuri could return with him after the presentation. 

For now he had to act excited despite his anxiety was eating him alive. Elizabeth had made him wear a dark navy suit and a baby blue tie. He hated it. He'd rather wear his usual work trousers and dress shirts with his sleeves rolled up.

After one more glance into the mirror, he ran his hands through his hair, took a deep breath, and looked around the bedroom, taking in the sight of the comfortable bed covered with dark green sheets and matching blankets and the dark wood paneling, and an emerald green dresser and wardrobe lined up against the wall. The room wasn’t big by any means, but it was just enough for him. The window coverings were done in a cream color; he couldn’t understand why since the rest of the room was held in dark colors. But he didn’t question it since it wasn’t his home. He left his room to go downstairs and attend the party being thrown in his honor. 

The noise was too much. A band was playing some music in the ballroom of the house. He didn't like it. He preferred classical music over whatever was currently considered popular. 

He reached the ground floor, stopping to observe before actually leaving the stairs. The room was decorated in gold and red wall coverings, matching red curtains, and dark wooden furniture. The red seemed to play well to Elizabeth who stood out in her golden dress, surrounded by the warm colors of the room. 

Elizabeth saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs and immediately began introducing him to people. He couldn't remember one name of those of the people he shook hands with. Nobody seemed to notice his discomfort. After what felt like an eternity of shaking hands and shallow small talk, he had a chance to go into the gardens. 

He leaned over the railing and looked into the dark garden, focusing on a fountain a few yards away. Tuning out his surroundings, his mind went to his late mother, whom he dearly missed. He’d still been a child when she passed away from an unexplained fever. Yet, sometimes, it was as if he could still feel her and talk to her, and she would pat his head and kiss his cheeks. 

Sometimes Yuuri wondered if things would be more bearable if Mari were still there. His sister left for America after she became of age as she did not want to conform to society the way everyone wanted her to. She sent letters when she had time with her address. Apparently, she was currently working at a ranch in the Midwest and was enjoying the life there. Who would have thought that she would enjoy that type of life, he thought to himself, but he was smiling, because he knew his sister was happy living like she wanted.

Elizabeth shook him out of his thoughts and told him that he needed to go back inside as people were starting to ask where he was. Yuuri cringed, put on a smile, and followed her back inside after looking once more over the garden. He liked this place best, flowers all around the terrace he was standing on, overlooking a well kept French garden. Topiaries in different shapes and large hedges blocked the view to the neighboring properties, giving the garden a secluded feel. He was starting to get tired. There were too many people and it was exhausting. He hoped he could find a way to leave the party and retire to his room.

As they entered the winter garden he noticed the change in temperature. It was too warm for his liking while being so dressed up, but it was necessary to keep the plants alive throughout the year. The large glass walls and roof were there to capture every ray of sunshine and let the plants soak them up. It was a comfortable room, and he liked it there especially on rainy days when he couldn’t go the garden itself. A set of wicker chairs and a loveseat were surrounding a wrought iron table covered with a glass top. However, that wasn’t what caught his attention then. A crowd of people on the other side and Madeleine, Elizabeth’s youngest daughter, were talking animatedly. Madeleine saw them and left the group to approach them.

“Yuuri, when is your father’s presentation again at the science society?”

“Since when are you interested in science?” he asked warily. He didn’t like Madeleine very much. She was too much of a coquette and didn’t care about people the way Yuuko did. Madeleine was still waiting for an answer, tapping her foot impatiently on the wooden floor.

“It will be next Wednesday evening” was all Yuuri had to offer to her. Madeleine turned around without thanks and returned to the group of people, hanging herself on the arm of a man with silver hair. It was Yuuri’s first time seeing him, and he thought he’d never seen a man like him, pale skin and blue eyes the color of the ocean he remembered in Hasetsu. 

He hadn’t thought of Hasetsu in a while because it hurt him to remember his early childhood. They had moved to England when he was eight years old. But he would never forget the onsen they had back then or the beach. Yuuri missed Japan, but his father had gotten a university chair here in England. The onsen wasn’t going well, and they didn’t have enough guests to stay afloat. The onsen was run by his mother while his father was working at the university in Fukuoka, rarely ever at home. 

His mother didn’t like England much but was following because she wanted the family to stay together. So one day they sold their onsen, packed up everything and moved to Cambridge. It took weeks to get there, and they boarded different ships and trains until they made it. They got the estate for a small price since it wasn’t a good land for agriculture as they didn’t need the land for that. They bought it and his mother, Hiroko, turned it into a home mixing the cultures of their old and new home. 

Yuuri shook his head to return to the present and noticed that the blue eyes were staring back at him with an intensity he couldn’t understand. He shrank back towards the doors leading towards the hallway to his room, almost as if he felt a sense of danger. He ran up the stairs until he finally could slam the door shut behind him. 

Yuuri leaned against the door and took a deep breath. He could still see that intense ocean blue when he closed his eyes. Admittedly, he had never seen anyone that beautiful in his life. But he would never see the man again. They hadn’t been introduced earlier in the evening, because Yuuri would have remembered the man’s razor-sharp gaze, or even his ashen hair. He was sure of that. This man had an aura he had never experienced before. It screamed of danger and seduction. He didn’t know what to make of that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Going Home and Surprises.
> 
> I decided to post the next chapters title here. Hope you like it.


	4. Going Home and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri does not care much about surprises. Especially not the one he receives when returning home from a needed shopping trip to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Harky21 and izzyisozaki!!! Your help is amazing and I am learning so much about writing while working with y'all! You both are my lifesavers.

Chapter 4: Going Home and Surprises

Finally Yuuri saw the estate came into view from the backseat window. The drive from London had taken three long hours. Stepping out of the car, he breathed deeply and took in the scenery. There were green lush trees lining the street and fields stretching for as far as you could see. In the distance Cambridge was just visible. It was a small town with the university buildings and the church prominent in the town center. Yuuri felt safe and almost happy to return home. 

The season was over for him. Elizabeth was furious, but also returned to her estate just about thirty minutes away from theirs. Apparently it didn’t go unnoticed that he fled from his own ball, and several guests commented to Elizabeth about him not being social enough for their liking to take him into consideration. So Elizabeth tried to smooth it over by telling everyone that Yuuri had gotten sick and had to leave before passing it to anyone. Apparently it worked to satisfy some of the families.

Now everything was back to normal, and Yuuri could just go back to his usual routine. He didn’t want to deal with Elizabeth if he could help it. He was sick of social events and would be actively avoiding them for a while.

They stopped at the front entrance and unloaded their luggage before going inside. Yuuri immediately headed for the kitchen to start some tea for everyone and prepare a snack. They didn’t have much since he had been absent for a few weeks. The housekeeper cooked sometimes. Mainly breakfast, but all the shopping and daily meals were done by Yuuri since his father still preferred Japanese dishes over the bland English ones the maid usually prepared. Breakfast tended to consist of bread and jam served with tea, and his father had gotten used to the convenience of having a continental breakfast. But all other meals were Yuuri's domain. Yuuri knew that he would have to leave the house the next day to go to the market and buy essentials. It was hard to make most Japanese meals with the ingredients at hand, but he managed rather well and improvised when needed.

Toshiya made enough money to sustain the house and a comfortable budget for food, maintenance, and living, but they decided to keep only a small staff on hand. They had a gardener, a driver, and a maid. That was considered almost unheard of, but Yuuri didn’t mind since it meant less people to deal with on a daily basis. They were all living in the house. Yuuri’s room was on the second floor next to the attic storage rooms. Nobody wanted to go up there, so he had complete privacy. He didn’t mind the stairs since it helped him stay in shape when mostly working in the lab or sitting in his father’s study to type up notes. 

The staff had small rooms on the ground floor behind the kitchens and away from the sitting room, the study, and the main entrance. His father and Henry both had rooms on the first floor on opposite sides of the house. 

The entrance to the lab was under the stairway to the first floor. It was easy to sneak by the sitting room and study to get to the heavy wooden door to the lab when he didn’t want to interact with guests. Thankfully the door didn't creak.

Tea was served shortly after in the sitting room. This was Yuuri’s least favorite room since all visitors were brought there. It consisted of a few cream-colored armchairs surrounding a rather large low table in light wood; a bookshelf covered one wall, while the others were covered in white tapestry with red rose patterns dulled from sunshine over the years. The windows were covered in the same cream as the chairs and red roses as the walls and showed the wear of the years and were dusty as well. 

Yuuri served the tea and even made some small finger sandwiches with cream cheese and cucumbers he found in the kitchen. His father nodded appreciatively to Yuuri and sat down on the comfortable sofa. Yuuri preferred the armchair closest to the large windows since he could look outside. Henry sat across the table from him in a matching armchair drinking his tea while Toshiya explained what he was planning to do over the next couple of days in the lab. Yuuri listened intently while his eyes roamed over the bookshelves behind Henry. He loved the smell and feel of books, but preferred his father’s study over this room. 

Henry and his father were talking, but Yuuri lost track of the conversation as he gazed outside, still thinking about the man with the blue eyes. He didn’t dare to ask Elizabeth about him after she was so mad about his escape at the party.

As the sun was beginning to set, Yuuri returned to the kitchen to prepare some dinner. He didn’t have much to work with and decided to make some simple fried rice with chicken. He was glad that he at least still had everything he needed for that; it looked like Henry and his father hadn’t gone shopping since he left weeks ago to go to London. He felt at home in the kitchen. It used to be his mother’s favorite room until she got sick. He could still see and feel her influence in the kitchen. All spices were labeled with kanji instead of Latin letters. And he had all the cookware he needed for the dishes. His mother had insisted on bringing her cookware from Japan when they moved. The small touches reminded him of the kitchen back at the onsen. A tear rolled down his cheek. He wondered what his mother would think about the disaster of his introduction to social life. He felt a caress on his cheek, as if a thumb were trying to wipe his tear away. He smiled and went to work on making dinner. 

The next day Yuuri went to town with the driver to get more groceries. After being gone for weeks, he had to visit almost all the stores and the market. He did enjoy going to some stores, especially the one ran by an old lady who somehow managed to get him items that were not easily available in England. He appreciated her help and understanding so much. Usually he tried to buy as many things at her store as he could and always lingered for a chat with her. She was one of the few people in town he actually cared about. 

Several hours later, he made his way back to the estate and noticed there was another car parked outside. Stunned by the car's presence, he continued to the door, wondering who could be there since he wasn’t aware that they were expecting any visitors that day. Neither Henry nor his father had said anything about expecting anyone. They should have told him, because now he had to make adjustments to his meal plan for everyone since he had only planned everything for the three of them. 

As he walked into the kitchen to put up his purchases, he saw their maid preparing another meal of the same food Henry always seemed to eat. He couldn’t understand how he could always eat that type of food. He preferred the aromatic dishes his mother taught him to cook when he was younger. He missed her so much.

Walking towards the sitting room, he could hear Toshiya and a foreigner talking. He couldn’t place the accent of the newcomer, but his father seemed to be excited about him being there. The foreigner’s voice was like silk, his accent rolling over the R’s in a way he had never heard. It was doing things to him he had never expected. He was honestly not sure what to think at that point. But first he had to put away his purchases so they wouldn’t spoil and start making tea. He could tell that his father hadn’t even offered anything to the visitor since nothing was out of place since he left this morning. 

A few minutes later he entered the study where he heard them talking about his father’s current science project and almost dropped the tray holding the tea, cups, and a few light snacks. He stared into the magnificent blue eyes he had only seen once before at the party in London. Yuuri blushed, walking over to the table where he greeted his father and Henry. He was glad he had prepared tea for four; though he didn’t hear Henry talking before, he assumed he was there as well. 

“Yuuri, I want to introduce you to my new intern!” his father exclaimed. “This is Viktor Nikiforov from Russia. He attended my presentation last week and I had invited him to come over so we could discuss more of the project in private.” Yuuri looked between his father, the foreigner—no, Viktor—and Henry to make sure he had heard correctly.

Yuuri bowed his head, trying to get a hold of himself. He didn’t like surprises of this sort. He liked to know when they expected visitors, so he could prepare himself mentally to greet and politefully evade them. He looked back at Viktor and held his hand out. Viktor looked at him in the way he had seen once before at the party, and Yuuri stammered “W-welcome t-to o-our house” and sat down in his favorite armchair. His hands trembled as he served the tea to everyone and sat the plate with the snacks into the center.

“I’m glad to be here, Yuuri, and I am looking forward to working with you and your father.” Viktor's voice got under Yuuri’s skin, a tingling warmth spreading through him. He didn’t know what to make of this feeling.

Henry looked annoyed among all three of them, since the Russian seemed to ignore him completely. He only talked to Toshiya and now to Yuuri. Yuuri’s hands were shaking. He held the tea cup in both of his hands to stop his hands from trembling too much and spilling his tea all over himself.

After what seemed like hours had passed while he was listening to his father and Viktor talk, he excused himself to go to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He decided to make katsudon, since he really needed to have some comfort tonight. This was all too much. He didn’t know what to make of the Russian man in their house. Apparently he was staying in the room on the ground floor reserved for guests. It was a small room, but Viktor had assured them that it would be more than sufficient for him.

Once dinner was ready, he served everything in the dining room. Everyone sat down, and the Russian was took a seat across from him. Toshiya was sitting at the head of the table with Henry to his left. The table was awkwardly silent, and Yuuri wondered if Viktor would even eat the meal he prepared. As if sensing Yuuri’s thoughts, the Russian spoke up.

“This smells delicious, Yuuri! Do you cook often?”

“Y-yes, I do most of the cooking here.” Yuuri felt insecure again under the intense gaze from the silver-haired man. He felt his face flush.

After they finished dinner everyone, except Yuuri, settled into the sitting room. Yuuri went to the kitchen to clean up and then, stepping lightly, passed the sitting room and went upstairs to his room. 

Yuuri never thought that he would ever see this man again, and now he was in their house and evidently staying for a while. He couldn't wrap his head around that idea at all. He kept thinking about how his home, his sanctuary, had been intruded upon and wondered how it would change now; lying down on his bed, he didn’t even realize when he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Chapter 5 - New Routines


	5. New Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Yuuri handle all the changes in his life? Let's see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I would do without my betas. They are both so good and find stuff I didn't even notice. Thank you Harky21 and izzyisozaki.

**Chapter 5: New Routines**

 

The next few days went by in a haze for Yuuri. He couldn’t stop feeling insecure about the change in his routine. Viktor now joined them daily in the lab, helping his dad with several experiments. Viktor was very calm, intelligent, and picked up the rules of the lab easily. 

 

There were some strange things happening while Viktor was in the lab with them. Like on their first day when they decided to make tea in the lab. Yuuri had started to boil water over a bunsen burner in a beaker, and Viktor thought this was entertaining since he had never thought of using lab equipment to make tea. As the water was boiling, he picked up the beaker with his bare hand. Yuuri's eyes went wide and he gasped, while Henry just went pale and Toshiya immediately sprung into action to get some cold water to cool Viktor's hand down. Viktor looked down at his hand and then put the beaker down on the table, allowing Toshiya to inspect his hand. He insisted on cooling the hand as he expected it to burn, but there was barely any hint of red on Viktor’s hand. 

 

Yuuri had almost forgotten about the incident until he walked into the lab that morning and saw that Viktor looking at something in a liquid on the table. Yuuri walked over to his work space to pick up notes to type up. It was a Sunday and no work was supposed to done today. Viktor looked up and met brown suspicious eyes. 

 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked Viktor skeptically. He walked over to Viktor and stood beside him to have a better look. Yuuri noticed the difference in their height. Just a few inches. It was the first time he was so close to Viktor. It made him shiver, and his heart started pounding in his chest.

 

“I’m trying to see what different substances do to skin. This is  Hydrofluoric acid.” Viktor replied. 

 

“This is super dangerous! And where did you get skin?” Yuuri exclaimed. 

 

“It’s my skin, of course. Who else would give me a piece of their skin?”

 

Curious, Yuuri cautiously stepped closer, gasping in surprise. 

 

“This is should be completely damaged and disintegrated! Why does it look completely normal? Are you sure you used the acid?”

 

Yuuri stepped closer to check what Viktor had done. And prodded the piece of skin with some tweezers. Viktor furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

 

Viktor was aware how this looked and tried frantically to think of something to distract Yuuri from looking closer. This was another failed attempt of finding a substance to destroy a vampire. He kept running out of options. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he was at a loss at this point.

 

“Yuuri? Can I ask you for a favor?”

 

“Of course! What is it?”

 

“Could you make us some tea?”

 

Yuuri agreed and they left the lab. Soon distracted by talking about books and having tea, Yuuri forgot all about the strange encounter in the lab. 

 

Days went by and Yuuri had to go back to Cambridge to buy more groceries. As he walked by the university, he caught sight of a male with blond curly hair and golden round spectacles. His green eyes had the same intensity as Viktor’s. He stopped and looked back at the man, who suddenly stepped aside and was gone. Like he disappeared. Yuuri was startled, and looked around and shook his head.  _ This couldn’t have happened, _ he thought to himself.  _ Nobody can just disappear like that. I must have hallucinated! _ He turned around and ran into the nearby church. He needed to collect himself before being able to continue on with his day. 

 

He sat down on a bench away from the pulpit. He didn't want to be seen. He just wanted to calm down and be able to get the rest of his chores done. 

 

Yuuri didn't believe in God like everyone else, but the church with the pretty stained glass windows always seemed to calm him down. It was quiet on weekdays while everyone was going about their daily lives.

 

After a while he felt calmer. He didn't know for how long he sat there, just letting the quiet and the colored light calm him down. He sighed and got up to continue his errands around town.

 

After dinner that evening they all sat down in the sitting room to enjoy some drinks. Yuuri was sitting in his usual chair as something bounced against the window. Startled, he turned to look at the window and screamed as he saw the man from earlier in town pressing his face against the glass.

 

Yuuri turned back to the room and saw that Henry tensed up. Henry had been very tense and agitated ever since Viktor's arrival. Toshiya looked startled and concerned, but otherwise he tried to not show any emotions.

 

Viktor looked up from his book and closed it angrily, but tried to stay composed. 

 

“I apologize, I know this man and he always tries to make an entrance. Let me handle this.” He walked toward the doors leading to the garden and greeted the man. They walked away from the house and into the garden. 

 

Viktor grabbed Chris’ arm and dragged him towards the trees. “Chris, what are you doing here?” 

 

“Mon cher, I was just checking on you since I haven’t seen you since you left London several weeks ago,” Chris replied with a fake smile. 

 

“You never checked on me before, don’t lie. What do you want?” he replied coldly. 

 

“I’ve got news for you and you won’t like it.” Chris dropped his smile and looked almost afraid to him. “Alexander has gone crazy. He put Phichit on Weisskalt.” 

 

Viktor dropped his hands from Chris’ shoulders where he was holding him. All he could say was “Why?”

 

Chris explained to him that Alexander got upset that Viktor disappeared again and swore that he would hunt him down and put everyone who supports Viktor on Weisskalt, especially Mila. Chris looked at Viktor and saw the hatred and anger he felt mirrored in his face. But he wanted to stop talking about this. It hurt to see his friend like that. He didn’t think that Viktor could be any paler than he was at that point, but he was wrong. He didn’t know what Viktor’s obsession and strange relationship with Mila was, but he knew that Mila meant a lot to Viktor. Even though it was unreciprocated. 

 

“You need to come back, Viktor. It’s the only way. I know you found this little family here, but you can’t put them in danger because of this. I know you hate being at the castle, but if you stay here and Alexander finds out, you know what he will do. Nobody told Alexander where you are at yet, but it is only a matter of time before someone will give up your location in order to avoid being sent to Weisskalt.”

 

Viktor ran his fingers through his silver hair. “I know, Chris, I know. I just need more time. Just a few more weeks or maybe months. Can you do that for me?”

 

Chris looked Viktor in the eyes and saw the suppressed emotions and the internal fight of his friend about the situation they were in. He sighed. “Okay, Viktor, I will try my best to keep the information hidden, but I can’t do this forever.” He hugged Viktor and stepped aside into Kristallring. 

 

Viktor stared lost into the garden and sighed as well.  _ What am I going to do? _ he thought to himself.  _ I need to find a way to destroy him soon.  _ He turned back to the house and thought about his companions there. He didn’t want to put them in danger. Especially not Yuuri. He had grown very interested in this mysterious young man who seemed so shy, but had an underlying intensity and strength to him. This man was the first one in a very long time who peaked his interest more than anything. He couldn’t make sense of his shy, sometimes cold, but intense determined behavior. 

 

Slowly he made his way back to the house, lost in his thoughts. 

 

Once he reached the doors, he walked back in and closed them. 

 

“Is everything okay, Viktor?” Toshiya looked at him. 

 

“Yeah, everything is okay. My friend, Chris, just wanted to let me know some news. I am sorry I couldn’t introduce you to him, but he had to leave. No need to be concerned.”

 

Yuuri looked up from his book and glared at Viktor, like he knew that Viktor wasn’t telling the truth and was hiding something from them. 

 

Over time Yuuri got used to Viktor’s presence in the lab and his cerulean eyes staring at him from time to time. They started talking about the different experiments Toshiya was doing and ethical things like beliefs and superstitions. Their talks were calming to Yuuri in ways he never thought possible. He realized that he also sought out the company of this mysterious man who never seemed to be tired. 

 

After the visit from Chris, Viktor disappeared for a few days stating that he had some business to attend to in London and would be back within a few days. He didn’t indicate what kind of business he needed to attend to, but then again Viktor wasn’t obliged to explain his dealings to anyone. 

 

A few days later Viktor entered the lab as Yuuri was already working. He had just returned from London after rescuing Phichit from Weisskalt. He couldn’t stand the thought of the cheerful vampire being trapped on Weisskalt. He had no idea what Alexander would do if he found out that Phichit was no longer up there. But that’s why Phichit also promised to stay lowkey in London and not to draw any attention to himself. 

 

It was early in the morning. It seemed that Yuuri didn’t notice his entrance. He leaned against the wall and watched him working on some kind of experiment, taking notes and being totally engrossed in his activity. Viktor loved watching Yuuri work. He always seemed so relaxed when he was doing what he loved. Yuuri had a curiosity about the world and science which was only rivaled by his dad’s. He enjoyed the company of the Katsukis in ways he never thought possible. 

  
_ Why was it so easy to be around these humans? _ he wondered to himself. He knew it was dangerous to get attached to them. One day, maybe in a year or two, he would have to leave them behind before they noticed his never changing appearance. But he wanted to enjoy their company for as long as he could, even though he knew his presence was dangerous for them. Maybe, just maybe, this one time he could be a bit selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Chapter 6: Getting Closer


	6. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Yuuri and Viktor are alone in the house? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta's again :-) Y'all are lifesavers. And we are hitting 10k words. I am so excited about that. I am glad people seem to like this story. :-)

**Chapter 6: Getting closer**

 

One evening, as Toshiya and Henry attended a meeting in Cambridge and were supposed to return late, Yuuri was at home, lying in bed; the house was quiet and the rain, which usually calmed his nerves, only made him restless. He decided to go to the study and type up some notes for his father, hoping the work would make him sleepy. Throwing a robe over his pajamas, he headed downstairs. Everything in the house was dark and quiet. He liked that the best. 

 

Yuuri turned the light on at his desk, sat down, and fed a paper into his typewriter. Opening a drawer, he then pulled out his father's latest notebook and smiled at the messy handwriting. He started working without noticing the other presence in the room watching him intently.

 

Viktor enjoyed a quiet afternoon and evening reading in the study of his hosts’ home. He needed to study more ideas on how to destroy a vampire. The Katsuki library consisted mostly of science-related books, but there were newer books that Viktor hadn’t read yet.

 

But his thoughts kept straying to the conversations he had with Yuuri about different subjects instead. Viktor really enjoyed holding conversations with the shy man, but it seemed like he opened up only when talking about science. Sometimes Yuuri got so carried away in a topic, his eyes started to sparkle and he would smile. Viktor loved seeing that smile. He wished he could make him smile more often. He wondered if there was anything he could do to have him talk like that about other topics. Yuuri always seemed very closed off and didn’t seem to be comfortable in large companies. It puzzled Viktor since Yuuri had something about him that he hadn’t experienced in centuries. 

 

The door to the library opened and Yuuri walked in. He obviously didn’t notice Viktor sitting in the dark while sitting down at his desk and starting to work. Viktor decided to not announce his presence, preferring watch this beautiful man work on his notes. He did try to keep reading, but he couldn’t concentrate on the book he held in his hands.

 

A sudden crack of thunder startled Yuuri and he turned towards the windows. He jumped as he saw Viktor sitting on the couch. Yuuri didn’t like thunderstorms. That was obvious to Viktor in that moment, so he held his hand out, inviting Yuuri wordlessly to join him on the couch.

 

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri asked, startled. 

 

“Apparently I was reading and got lost in thought?” Viktor responded, a bit questioning. He didn’t know how he should explain that he was reading in the dark and how it was possible. But being a vampire he didn’t need light for doing anything. He could see in the dark almost better than during daylight.

 

Yuuri came over and sat down next to him on the couch, drawn in by the sad shine reflected in Viktor’s beautiful blue eyes. Again it reminded him of the ocean in Hasetsu, so deep and blue. But the sadness in Viktor’s eyes was worrying him. He didn’t want Viktor to be sad. 

 

“What were you thinking about?” Realizing what he said, Yuuri then backpedaled. “I mean, y-you don’t… don’t have to answer that.” 

 

Viktor chuckled quietly. “To be honest?” Yuuri nodded at him. Viktor sighed. “I was thinking about you.”

 

“Why? There’s nothing special about me,” Yuuri pointed out. 

 

Viktor turned to face Yuuri, looked down at Yuuri’s hands. He wished he could hold them. “I was thinking about how a charming person like you, so smart and beautiful, always seems so lonely, and never lets anyone get too close.”

 

“Y-you think I’m… beautiful?” Yuuri looked with big eyes at Viktor. 

 

“Yes.” It was all Viktor could say while getting lost in the wide brown eyes of Yuuri. He dared to put his hand over Yuuri’s lying in his lap. Yuuri looked down at their joined hands, startled, but didn’t pull away. Relieved, Viktor let a breath out he didn’t know he was holding. He knew that they had gotten closer over the last few weeks, but he was still worried he could scare Yuuri back into his shell. He didn’t want to lose what they had built. Yuuri was headstrong, but he was shy and kept to himself. 

 

Yuuri continued to look down at their hands. He didn’t mind the feeling of Viktor’s cold skin against his. It was calming and comforting in a way. He didn’t know what to make of that. He never liked being touched by anyone before in his life. Except for his mother. But that was a long time ago. He had never wanted to hold onto anyone before. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri turned his hand under Viktor’s and entwined their fingers. Afraid of looking up he kept his eyes on their hands. 

 

If Viktor was surprised, he didn’t show it. He looked at Yuuri, saw his skin flushing in embarrassment. He thought it was adorable. Taking his free hand he cupped Yuuri’s cheek lightly, forcing the man to look up at him. 

 

“Hey, you do know this is dangerous for you, right?” Viktor said softly while looking straight into Yuuri's eyes. 

 

Yuuri’s brows furrowed in question. His lips parted, like he wanted to ask about what Viktor meant. But it never came. They kept looking at each either. Yuuri leaned a bit into the touch of Viktor’s cold hand. It would be so easy for Viktor to close the distance. Something he had recently started to dream about. He wanted to kiss those pretty lips. Wanted to caress the soft skin. He never felt so drawn to anyone before. He never desired anyone’s touch like he desired Yuuri’s. It was confusing to say the least. It should be him who people were drawn to. His vampire charms and his looks were what attracted people to him. But it seemed Yuuri didn’t notice this. It felt like Yuuri could see straight through all the veils of his vampire charms. He was intrigued by that. Loving the feeling of being seen by Yuuri, but also scared. What would Yuuri think if he found out that he was a vampire? Would he run away? Try to kill him? Be disgusted? Viktor was scared to ever find out. 

 

“W-what do you mean?” Yuuri finally asked. 

 

“Your father should be home soon. What would he think of catching us like this?” Slowly caressing Yuuri’s cheek, he deflected from the earlier statement, feeling Yuuri shiver a bit. It made Viktor’s heartbeat quicken. Never breaking the eye contact Viktor barely held his restraint. He didn’t want to taint Yuuri’s reputation. He knew Yuuri was supposed to marry someone of status chosen by Elizabeth. He didn’t like it. Come to think about it, Viktor had never been jealous of anyone before he met Yuuri and his family. He never cared enough to even feel that way. 

 

“I don’t care what people think about me,” Yuuri responded, lightly caressing Viktor’s hand with his thumb. He knew it was crazy what he was doing; why would someone as fascinating as Viktor be interested in someone like him? Plain, boring, and at best average-looking. He didn’t understand, but right now, right here in this moment, he didn’t care. He wanted to enjoy this. His eyes looked down at Viktor’s gorgeous lips. He really wanted to feel them on his own. Wanted to taste them. He wondered if they would be as cold as Viktor’s hands or if they would be warm and soft. Absentmindedly, he licked his lips. 

 

Viktor’s eyes flicked down to the movement before a small gasp escaped him. 

 

Time stood still as both men looked at each other, tension coiling like a spring. Searching in each other’s eyes, they started to lean in, breaths mingling, until their lips were a hair apart. Yuuri closed his eyes, wanting to feel the lips of Viktor on his own.

 

Suddenly a car door slammed outside. Yuuri jumped back with a start. Spell broken, he stammered an apology to Viktor and fled the room, running upstairs before his father and Henry entered the house, leaving Viktor in the study. 

 

Closing the door behind him, he fell on his bed.  _ What just happened? _ he thought to himself.  _ Why do I like his touch so much? _ Yuuri was confused. He had never felt attracted to anyone before. He didn’t know he could feel this way.  _ Why was Viktor causing all these new feelings and thoughts in him? Did he really almost kiss Viktor _ ? He rubbed his hands over his face trying to make sense of the situation.  _ How was he supposed to work with Viktor the next day? Could he work with Viktor again? How could he look him into the eyes? _

 

Finally, exhaustion claimed him. Yuuri fell asleep still covered in his robe on top of his blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time... Chapter 7: Weekend Away


	7. Weekend Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has to travel and socialize. What will happen while he's away from home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta's. You are amazing as always!
> 
> Also thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos. I really appreciate them. I never knew how much they can mean to the writer of a story, but now posting myself... Yes, it means a lot to me.

**Chapter 7: Weekend Away**

 

A few days after the incident in the study, Toshiya told everyone at breakfast they had been invited to Elizabeth’s estate for Madeleine’s birthday party, adding that they would be attending. Yuuri winced. Toshiya insisted to spend the weekend there, and then pointedly looked at him. “We will enjoy ourselves, Yuuri.” The statement made Yuuri wince again. He knew his father didn’t mean any harm; he was just a bit frustrated by his son’s unwillingness to spend time in other people’s company. Elizabeth kept calling Toshiya about possible proposals and telling him to marry off his son. Yuuri was aware, even if his father did not tell him about the conversations. He knew he was a disappointment for them both. He didn’t want to be, but he didn’t and couldn’t pretend to be happy in social situations such as those.

 

The day came that they packed what they needed for the weekend and left their home. Too soon in Yuuri’s opinion. He didn’t want to go to another party again. He still remembered the loud music and shallow conversations and fake friendships from the last one. He’d rather stay home and type his father’s notes. But he couldn’t get out of it this time.

 

They arrived at Elizabeth’s estate on a sunny day. Viktor said he would join them later as he had some things to take care of in Cambridge. Yuuri didn’t know what could have possibly been so important that he couldn’t join them on the drive there, or why Elizabeth would invite Viktor to her daughter’s birthday party as he didn’t recall them ever seeing each other after the party back in London.

 

Upon their arrival, Elizabeth immediately started talking about the party and how Yuuri was supposed to behave during that weekend. Yuuri rolled his eyes and looked stubbornly at his feet.

 

As soon as Elizabeth was distracted, Yuuri made his escape. He found Yuuko and Takeshi, who also were there to attend the party, and was glad about that. Knowing that his friends would be there made the trip a lot easier. He caught up with them and their life, inquiring about their work and promising he would visit them soon. Afterall, they were the only other Japanese he knew in England; they had become fast friends shortly after the Katsukis arrived. He was just glad that Henry wasn’t there, having taken that weekend off work to go visit his parents.

 

The party was a costume ball and Yuuri did not know what to dress up as. Apparently, Yuuko had expected this and prepared a traditional Japanese kimono for him, in hopes that the familiarity of the outfit would calm Yuuri’s nerves. The kimono proper was his favorite shade of blue fading into black at the waist, while several jewels shining like stars held together the jacket; the accompanying pants and belt were made of simple black material. He smiled at the thought of wearing the outfit.

 

Madeleine’s party was planned for Friday and Saturday. Why that was, Yuuri couldn’t understand. He never felt like having to celebrate anything like his birthday that much. It was normal for him to just spend it like any other day since his mother’s death. He missed her on days like his birthday even more.

 

The evening came and still no sign of Viktor as the guests started arriving. He stood to the side and watched the people dancing and chatting. Madeleine was the star of the party and was constantly surrounded by suitors who tried to catch her attention. Yuuri smiled to himself. She was a beautiful young lady now, and he was sure that Elizabeth wouldn’t have a hard time finding a good match for her. Unlike him. He would always be an outsider and nobody he found interesting would ever want him. His smile faltered at that thought. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t let anyone close.

 

“VIKTOR!” Madeleine suddenly exclaimed loudly.

 

Yuuri’s head jerked up and followed her gaze. Sure enough Viktor had entered the room and was drawing all eyes to him. He was even more beautiful than usual in his magenta jacket and black dress pants, hair styled beautifully to the side covering one eye. Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes of him. As if Viktor felt his stare, he turned. Brown eyes met intense blue ones. It felt like time had come to a stop, a small genuine smile curling around Viktor’s lips. 

 

Madeleine went straight for Viktor and insisted they share a dance. Viktor put on a fake smile and agreed. Yuuri waited, but even after the dance ended, Madeleine seemed set on having Viktor all to her herself. Yuuri couldn’t blame her for wanting the attention of the good looking foreigner. 

 

After a while, he managed to slip away to the gardens and walked around. He stopped at a bench near a fountain far enough away that he barely could hear the music from the house anymore. Lost in thought, he didn’t realize someone had followed him. 

 

“Hey,” Viktor said quietly. Yuuri looked up at him from his spot. He moved over a bit, signaling Viktor to sit down, his hands still curled around the bench seat. Viktor sat down and, after a short moment of hesitation, put his hand over Yuuri’s.

 

“What are you doing out here all by yourself?” Viktor asked Yuuri.

 

Huffing a small laugh, Yuuri responded, “I could ask you the same. Did Madeleine finally let you out of her sight?”

 

Viktor smirked at that. “Yeah, I escaped. She sure is determined when she wants to be. But her company is not as satisfying as yours.” He looked at Yuuri and noticed him adorably blushing at the compliment. Viktor squeezed Yuuri's hand. 

 

“We can’t stay here for long. They will notice that we are missing.” Yuuri rolled his eyes at the statement. He didn’t want to go back to the party, but he knew Viktor was right. They had to return.

 

“OK.” Reluctantly, Yuuri pulled his hand from underneath Viktor’s and stood up. He turned to wait for Viktor. Slowly walking back through the gardens, their hands brushed together, sparking a tingling sensation in Yuuri. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw that Viktor was smiling. Encouraged he entwined their hands. Viktor squeezed back lightly. 

 

“I really don’t want to go back,” Yuuri said, turning to face Viktor. He stopped walking. Viktor turned to him. Both looked at each other, getting lost in their gazes. Viktor stepped closer to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist. Yuuri looked up at him, lips slightly parted again. Viktor was reminded of the evening in the study and how much closer they had gotten since then. Hands brushing often, Yuuri standing closer to him. Small touches stolen here and there, ever watchful that neither Henry nor Toshiya noticed. Viktor thought about how close they were now. He would just have to dip down a little bit to close the distance. He was so tempted of doing so. Yuuri’s eyes flicked between his lips and his eyes. Viktor was pretty sure that he felt the same. But should he dare pulling Yuuri into his dark world?

 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck. Holding lightly onto the back of his neck, he caressed the beautiful silver hair. Reminded of the night in the study he really wanted to feel those lips on his. Leaning in closer, he hoped he would do the right thing. 

 

But before he could close the distance, a loud scream made them jump apart. Spell broken again, both men sighed and looked around to figure out what happened. Yuuri started running towards the house from where the scream had come, Viktor following close behind. He was sure the scream came from the topiaries and hedges. He looked around and found Madeleine lying on the grass. He checked her through, and she seemed to be unconscious. 

 

“Yuuri, bring her back to the house. I will look around to see if I can figure out what scared her like that.” Yuuri picked her up and started carrying her towards the house. 

 

Viktor looked around, and he could feel the presence of another vampire. He guessed what happened, considering how pale Madeleine was. 

 

“Yuri! What are you doing here?” Viktor turned walked towards a willow tree where he saw the blond vampire standing.

 

“Old geezer, you need to come back. Seriously. What do you want from that pig? You are getting careless. I watched you for a while and you didn’t even notice I was there. What’s wrong with you?” Yuri snarled at Viktor. 

 

Viktor grabbed his face, lifted Yuri a bit of the ground and glared at him “If you hurt her, I will make sure to end you! I’ve already told you that people I interact with are off limits for feeding. You better stop behaving like an arrogant, spoiled brat.” He slowly let him down again, letting Yuri find his footing.

 

A bit startled by the sudden brashness of Viktor, Yuri looked at him. “Alexander is threatening that if you don’t return by the end of the year, he will put anyone he deems dangerous on Weisskalt. I don’t want to end up there. Come back and fake it or whatever; make sure we don’t all suffer.” Viktor stepped back, surprised by the obvious fear from Yuri. This boy usually was as abrasive as the acids he was dealing with in the Katsuki lab. It was extremely unusual to see him show emotion and he didn’t know what to think of it. End of the year would be in a few weeks. Would it be enough time to find a solution?

 

“I will not come back. I can’t and you know why.” 

 

“You can’t expect all of us to suffer for your selfishness and stubbornness!” Yuri exclaimed.

 

Suddenly he could feel another vampire behind him. Without turning he greeted the newcomer. “Bon soir, Chris.”

 

“Yuri is right, you know? We are all starting to feel the brunt of Alexander’s anger. He barely lets any of us out of his sight.”

 

Viktor lifted his hand and ran it through his hair. He knew he needed to return, but he was afraid that he would never see Yuuri again. Never would be able to kiss the beautiful man. 

 

“Cover for me just for a bit longer. I am sure I can be finished here soon.”

 

Chris looked at him intently. “You are in love, aren’t you?!” It sounded more like a statement than a question. Viktor sighed. He wasn't sure what was going on or what he was feeling, but he knew he never felt this way before. Chris huffed. “OK. Three weeks and you will come back. You have to think about your family as well.”

 

“I know.” Viktor looked down at the grass. He knew he was being selfish, putting his friends at risk with his stubbornness and the anger he harbored against Alexander. “I will come back.”

 

“You better, old man!” Yuri exclaimed while stepping back into Kristallring and disappearing. 

 

Chris put his hands on Viktor’s shoulder. “Be careful, mon cher.” He smiled sadly at Viktor before stepping into Kristallring as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Chapter 8: The Aftermath


	8. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries to find out what happened to Maddy, but he finds something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that so many of you like my story. It really is encouraging. Comments and kudos are always welcome and my betas are working so hard to make this story better.

**Chapter 8: Aftermath**

 

Viktor returned to the house and found that Madeleine was halfway conscious again. He asked Yuuri about her condition even though he already knew. Yuri had just weakened her. He didn’t want to kill her. He did this to get Viktor’s attention and now Madeleine was suffering. How many more people would suffer before he had the courage to leave Yuuri behind and go back to a cold and lonely life? He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. He had not felt this alive in a long time. Probably never. Would he be able to let go? 

 

“Yuuko checked her through. Apparently she had a shock and lost consciousness. Madeleine is talking about someone appearing in front of her out of nowhere and biting into her neck. Now she is saying that she’s in a crypt. But she’s in her bedroom. The rest of the guests have left for tonight.” Yuuri ran a hand through his messy hair.  

 

“That’s okay. She will be okay. Just let her rest tonight. Is the rest of the party cancelled?” Viktor asked. 

 

“I don’t think so. You know how insistent Elizabeth and Madeleine are. They always want to be the center of attention.” He paused, looking at Viktor. “Did you find anyone in the garden?” Viktor shook his head, but couldn’t look at Yuuri. 

 

“OK. I’m going out there to look around again,” Yuuri said and turned around. Viktor stopped him. “Let me go with you. It’s dark and we don’t know who or what startled Madeleine like that. You shouldn’t go alone.” Yuuri nodded and together they walked back outside. 

 

On their way back to the area where they found Madeleine their hands brushed and Yuuri let their fingers slide together. He felt a bit guilty about being able to enjoy this while Madeleine was sick in her room back at the house, but he couldn’t help wanting to be selfish about having Viktor’s attention once more. Viktor squeezed his hand in a reassuring way. Together they walked around the garden trying to find any evidence of someone being there, but there was nothing. Not that Viktor would be surprised. But he couldn’t tell Yuuri this. 

 

They walked reluctantly back to the house. Before they passed the last line of trees which would make them visible from the house, Viktor stopped them. He turned to Yuuri, taking both of the other man’s hands in his. Yuuri looked up at him in surprise, but didn’t retract them. 

 

“No matter what happens, please know that you mean more to me than I can say.” Looking into Yuuri’s eyes, he hoped he didn’t say the wrong thing. Yuuri blushed at the statement. He searched Viktor’s eyes for a moment, while Viktor wondered what was going through his mind. 

 

Yuuri let go of Viktor and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, stepping closer. “I know.” 

 

He looked deeply into Viktor’s eyes again before closing his and finally meeting his lips. Surprised, Viktor took a moment before wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him closer while kissing back. His lips were so soft and warm and he melted into the kiss. It felt like Yuuri was made for him. Their bodies getting impossible closer. Nibbling at Yuuri’s bottom lip, he asked for more. Yuuri opened his mouth and Viktor let his tongue slide in. Their tongues danced as they explored each other’s mouths, making his stomach flutter with butterflies. He had never felt like that before. Yuuri sighed into the kiss and deepened it even more. After a while they had to break apart for air. 

 

Yuuri looked at Viktor, and smiling he leaned in for a chaste kiss before burying his face into Viktor’s neck. He could smell Viktor’s cologne, which surprisingly grounded him in this moment of reality.

 

“What are we going to do?” he mumbled into Viktor’s shoulder. 

 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be apart from you,” Viktor responded, knowing that he had to leave Yuuri soon. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay forever by his side. He realized he fell in love with those warm brown eyes and didn’t know what to do next. He never expected to find love while looking for a way to destroy his master. 

 

“Come back with me. Stay with me tonight.” Yuuri didn’t know why he said this, didn’t want to know. He just knew he wanted more. Didn’t want to let go of Viktor ever again. Despite knowing each other for a short time, it was clear to Yuuri that he would never feel this way about anyone else in his life. Somehow Viktor could calm and ground him. 

 

As they stepped back into the light of the house, they reluctantly let go of their hands. Madeleine was sleeping. Elizabeth was furious. Wanted to know what had happened. Yuuko tended to Madeleine. 

 

“This is all your fault!” she yelled and pointed at Yuuri. Surprised Yuuri looked at her and didn’t know what to say. He stumbled backwards right into Viktor. 

 

“If you wouldn’t have left the party and Viktor went looking for you, she would never have left the room and wandered around the dark gardens alone. This is all your fault and you better hope she’ll recover.”

 

Ashamed, Yuuri looked down at his feet. He felt tears falling down his cheeks. He knew Elizabeth was right. He knew it was all his fault. He wanted to run to this room and hide till they were scheduled to go back home and never come back here. He ran upstairs to his assigned room and slammed the door shut and put the lock into place. He didn’t want anyone to come into his room. He fell onto the bed and cried.

 

“Contain yourself, Elizabeth! It is not Yuuri’s fault he wanted to catch some fresh air! It is not Yuuri’s fault that I went looking for him to make sure he’s okay! It is not Yuuri’s fault that Madeleine left her own party and followed me because she couldn’t stand waiting a few minutes! So don’t you dare to talk to Yuuri like that!” Viktor retorted icily with a hard stare at Elizabeth. She stepped back at the obviously suppressed anger and calculated coldness in Viktor’s voice. 

 

Viktor stepped around Elizabeth and followed Yuuri. He knocked at his door, but there was no response. He could hear Yuuri crying. He tried to open the door, but found it locked.  _ Oh Yuuri _ , he thought to himself.  _ Please don’t do something stupid. _  He looked around to make sure he was alone before he entered Kristallring to step through the door; he entered the room, unlocking and opening the door from the inside to hide how he got in before closing and locking it again. He went and sat down next to Yuuri and slowly caressed his back in small circles. Yuuri didn’t even flinch feeling Viktor’s hands on his back. He didn’t realize that Viktor somehow got into his room through a closed door. He didn’t question it. He just didn’t want him to stop touching him. 

 

“Shhh, solnyshko. Everything will be alright.” He tried to sooth Yuuri. Yuuri looked up at him, then lowered his head and continued to cry. Concerned, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, who gave in to his embrace. As horrible as the situation was, he loved the way Yuuri’s body felt against his. He kissed the top of Yuuri’s head while still rubbing up and down his back to calm him down. 

 

After a while Yuuri stopped crying. But didn’t look up. Viktor thought that Yuuri fell asleep against his chest. 

 

“What do you see in me?” Yuuri suddenly asked so quietly that Viktor would not have heard it without his increased vampire hearing. 

 

He tilted Yuuri’s head up, took Yuuri’s glasses off his face and put them aside. 

 

“Look at me…sunshine. I see the most beautiful man I’ve ever set eyes on. You are so beautiful inside and out that I can’t stop looking at you. I don’t want to be apart from you. You are smart, funny, caring, and gorgeous beyond belief.” He tilted Yuuri’s face up more and softly kissed him. After a moment Yuuri kissed him back. 

 

Viktor opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Both men grew more and more hungry and greedy in their kisses, their hands roaming over their bodies. Yuuri softly moaned into the kiss, starting to unbutton the jacket Viktor was still wearing and sliding it off his shoulders. Viktor pulled back to let the jacket slide to the ground. 

 

“Are you sure?” he asked Yuuri softly and hopefully. Yuuri nodded and dove back into his arms, trying to get as close as possible. They slowly undressed each other as they explored each other’s bodies, looking for confirmation in each other. 

 

Viktor leaned over Yuuri, kissing him passionately. He never wanted anything or anyone more than Yuuri in this moment. He knew he was in too deep. He knew he loved him and knew his life would be incomplete without this man by his side. But he also knew it would be impossible to keep this. He couldn’t keep this. It would destroy Yuuri if Viktor took him away from his family. It was impossible, but for as long as he could he would enjoy the feel of Yuuri against his body. Even if it would only be for this one night.

 

It felt as if they were made for each other, their bodies slotting together like puzzle pieces. Yuuri softly moaned at Viktor’s touch. Both were lost in their bubble of existence, forgetting all the issues waiting outside of that room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: The Next Day


	9. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going to happen to Yuuri during the next dreaded party? Will he be ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all your kudos and comments they are so encouraging. Thank you!!!!  
> Also thank you to both of my beta's Harky and Izzy to keep taking time out of their busy schedules to help me out with my story. I don't know what I would do without you!

**Chapter 9: The Next Day**

  
  


Yuuri woke slowly realizing he was not alone. Arms were wrapped loosely around him, and he felt the tingle of a gaze focused on him. His eyes blinked open, and he looked up. It was still dark outside.

 

“Hey,” he said with a smile. 

 

“Hey yourself,” Viktor said and softly kissed Yuuri. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better. I…don’t ever want to miss this. I want to keep waking up in your arms.” Yuuri cuddled closer to Viktor. 

 

“I know. I feel the same. But I have to leave. I can’t be seen leaving your room. You know what Elizabeth and your father would think. We can’t risk that.” 

 

Reluctantly he untangled himself from Yuuri and got dressed. “I will see you at breakfast?” Yuuri nodded and Viktor left the room. Yuuri already missed Viktor’s touch. Despite the situation, he smiled to himself and started getting slowly ready for the day. 

 

When he came downstairs, he could hear Madeleine and Elizabeth talking to the staff about their party that day. Today was the official party for her birthday and introduction to society. Elizabeth wanted everything to be perfect. She didn’t want to miss a chance to market her daughter to possible suitors to find the best match for her as soon as possible. 

 

Madeleine still looked a bit pale, but she seemed to be in good spirits. Yuuri was relieved to note that the day was going to be okay with Madeleine back up. Elizabeth was already busy ordering the staff around to make sure that the ball was going to be perfect for her Madeleine. 

 

Yuuko came down for breakfast followed closely by Takeshi. She noticed that Viktor and Yuuri spent a lot of time together. She didn’t want to intrude, but she needed to know, as his best friend, what was going on. 

 

“I don’t know what you mean, Yuuko.” Yuuri tried to deflect, slipping into Japanese so nobody could overhear their conversation. 

 

“Don’t tell me that, Yuuri! I’ve known you for too long.” Yuuko sighed. “I can tell that you like him a lot. Your eyes start to sparkle when you see him. You smile when he’s around. I’ve never seen you like that since your mother died and Mari left for America.” 

 

Yuuri turned to her with wide eyes. He opened and closed his mouth to respond, but only managed to blush fiercely. That was all the confirmation Yuuko needed. She was worried, but also happy for Yuuri that he finally found someone he wanted to hold on to.

 

After breakfast she turned to Takeshi to see if he could help find out more about Viktor since nobody seemed to know where he came from or how he entered their circles. She worried that Viktor had adverse intentions toward Yuuri. She didn’t want to see him heartbroken. That was the last thing she wanted for her friend. Takeshi promised to talk with David about it since he would be arriving soon. 

 

David was a long-time friend of his since their days during the last war. He was no longer serving due to some traumatic experiences, hallucinations, and a limp he had left after being shot during a battle. Takeshi had been serving as a messenger, while David commanded an entire unit during the war. David was about ten years older than Takeshi, but Takeshi felt very protective of David due to his trauma. David hallucinated about fantastic creatures like vampires and people disappearing into thin air. The medical staff thought that David must have had some brain damage as well as physical damage from the war. They couldn’t heal or do anything about the hallucinations. 

 

Later that afternoon guests started to arrive again. Some were the same as those of the evening before, but many others were coming for the official ball. Today they didn’t have to dress up and Yuuri was extremely glad about that. Yuuko helped him get dressed again since he had a horrible sense for fashion. They decided on a simple black suit with a maroon colored tie for him. Meanwhile, Yuuko wore a cream colored dress with a pink rose pattern. She made Takeshi wear a black suit with a pink tie to match her dress. 

 

As they came down the stairs, they saw that Madeleine was already back in her element, dressed in a beautiful green gown that showed off her body and her personality. She seemed to sparkle with excitement and hope. 

 

“Wow, I can’t believe that parties revive her like that.” Yuuko turned to Yuuri. They both chuckled. 

 

Just then David arrived. Takeshi went to greet his friend before proceeding to introduce him to everyone there. David received a lot of attention due to his status, many thanking him for his service. 

 

After dinner, which was held in a party pavilion, the band outside started to play the newest dance songs available. Yuuko, Takeshi, and Yuuri stayed with David since neither of them really liked mixer dances, preferring to catch up with each other. 

 

Everyone seemed to be having fun when Viktor finally arrived. Yuuri went over and brought Viktor to their table and Yuuri started introduction as David looked at Viktor and started screaming “Vampire! Get me away from him! He’s a vampire!” His sudden outburst made everyone stop what they are doing and look over to them. Takeshi was trying to calm David down, but he kept screaming. Viktor and Yuuri stepped outside to see if that would help, while Takeshi and Yuuko took David to the house since he couldn’t calm down. 

 

Elizabeth was furious as this was the second party in a row with an interruption people would talk about and disgrace her reputation as a good host. 

 

“YOU!” she screamed pointing at Yuuri. “It’s always you who causes issues! You need to leave, and do not come back to this party!” Yuuri was startled, and tears started to form in his eyes. He didn’t know what had just happened and was just as confused, but even worse was Elizabeth and her outburst. 

 

Yuuri ran out, towards the house. He didn’t want to be there any longer. Upon reaching his room, he sank on the bed, trying not to cry. _ Why is everyone so against me? _ He didn’t know what he supposedly did this time besides introducing Viktor to David. His thoughts kept spiraling down. Thinking about how he wasn’t even good enough to be at a simple party, worth to be looked at, not worth of Viktor’s attention despite their shared night before, not good enough to be invited to any social gatherings, though he did not mind being uninvited. He just wanted to go home and never leave again. 

 

Meanwhile, outside at the pavilion, Elizabeth tried to rescue the party and calm everyone down. She kept apologizing to Viktor about the horrible manners of the Nishigori’s and their friend as well as Yuuri’s. Viktor bit his tongue and didn’t tell her what he wanted to say since he didn’t know if this would affect Yuuri even more. 

 

Madeleine however was glad Yuuri was no longer around since she could demand Viktor’s attention much more easily, and force him to dance with her for most of the evening. 

 

While everything returned to more or less normal at the party, Yuuko and Takeshi were trying to calm David down. But he kept insisting on Viktor being dangerous and being a vampire. They didn’t know what to do but to make David take some of his pills to calm him down. They decided it was best for them to return to their home and take David with them. This latest outbreak meant also that David would have to be given into care. They had been told that his condition and hallucinations were getting worse. 

 

As soon as the medications started working for David, Yuuko went to find Yuuri in his room to let him know that they were leaving. She wasn’t sure if he really heard  anything as he was crying and not really acknowledging her. She felt bad for leaving him behind, but she knew that Toshiya and Viktor were still there for him. Even though she was still wary of Viktor.

 

Past midnight everyone finally left or retired to their rooms. Viktor was concerned about Yuuri and wanted to see him. Knowing that Elizabeth kept an eye on everything in the house, he didn’t want to risk being seen going to Yuuri’s room. He entered Kristallring and got there that way. To his surprise Yuuri was awake, sitting on the window sill and staring out into the darkness. 

 

He went to him and embraced him from behind. Yuuri was startled for a second, but relaxed against his shoulder as soon as he recognized Viktor.

 

They both looked down at the gardens, remaining silent for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies. Yuuri had never felt so comfortable with anyone in his life before.

 

“Is it true?” Yuuri asked after a while, turning around to look at Viktor and assess his reaction. He didn’t clarify what he was referring too, but he knew Viktor understood. 

 

“Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Chapter 10 - Revelations


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets some truth and some revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzy read ahead of the story and will be implying new tags as we get to the chapters. So please don't yell at us for implying them as we go. It's my first time tagging a story and my betas are helping me out with the tagging as we go along. The major tags are there. But we need to add some more over time.

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

 

Yuuri turned to Viktor and looked deep into his eyes, as if to check he was telling the truth. It was hard, no, more like impossible to make sense of, even if everything pointed in that direction. But, before long, he seemed to have found the answer. 

 

“I guess that explains why I feel so comfortable around you,” he teased, face betraying a smile, and moved in to kiss Viktor lovingly on the lips. Viktor smiled sadly. How could he explain to Yuuri that he would never age and that he couldn’t stay with him. 

 

They spent that night together just hugging and kissing and being close until at last they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Or, at least, Yuuri fell asleep while Viktor caressed him by carding his hand through Yuuri’s black hair, never taking his eyes of his sleeping lover. 

 

The next morning Elizabeth made sure everyone got to breakfast at the same time. She looked like she had been up for hours, preparing herself for the day in her perfectly done makeup and royal blue day dress, her brown long hair in a simple but elegant bun. 

 

Yuuri, on the other hand, still showed signs of crying from the night before and his simple trousers and shirt were rumpled. Elizabeth didn’t look pleased with him. 

 

“You are so selfish, Yuuri! This was Madeleine’s party, and she should have been at the center of attention, but you always make things about yourself,” she chided him. Yuuri just looked down at his plate and gulped.

 

“I think it’s best if we just return home today,” Toshiya said, putting a calming hand on Yuuri upon noticing his distress. Yuuri gave him a small grateful smile in return. He was glad to escape this house and Elizabeth. 

 

“As far as I can tell,” Viktor began, venom seeping into his words, “Yuuri did not do anything wrong in either of the instances that interrupted your oh so important parties.” He put down his fork, finally turning to look at Elizabeth. “You keep blaming Yuuri for situations which are not caused by him. He just introduced me to the Nishigoris and David. How was he supposed to know that David would have an outburst like that? You can’t count this against him. But given the circumstances, I might as well leave with the Katsukis today, as I also no longer want to be here at this house.”

 

Elizabeth gaped at him for a moment, trying to collect herself. Not knowing what to say, she nodded her assent and breakfast was continued in heavy silence. 

 

Right after breakfast they packed their things and left to go back to Cambridge. Toshiya recommended that everyone just rest after that weekend and that they would start working again the next day. 

 

Yuuri couldn’t calm down and wanted to get away for a while. He could feel the disappointment of his dad for all the issues he supposedly caused that weekend. He just wanted to leave. A thought occurred to him. At times like this, Fleur always seemed to kind of understand him; she could provide him with a place to stay while he sorted his thoughts and recollected himself. 

 

Shortly after his mind was made up, he packed a few things, wrote both his father and Viktor a note with Fleur’s address, and sneaked out to leave for London. He didn’t expect he would have returned to the city so soon, but it was the only place he wanted to be right now.

 

Two hours later he arrived with the train and called a taxi to get to Fleur’s house in the outer parts of downtown London. The Fitzrovia was favored by artists and musicians. Fleur fit right into this neighborhood as if it was made for her.

 

Once Yuuri arrived he knocked on the door and was opened by Fleur's husband, James. The latter invited him in, smiling and, as usual, teasing Yuuri about his choice in clothing; James showed off his body in tight grey trousers and a form fitting shirt, his dark hair held in check with some hair wax. Yuuri didn’t like James very much, but he wanted to talk to Fleur. 

 

Once inside he was let into the kitchen where Fleur was sitting and staring sightlessly in front of her. Her red dress was making her skin even paler than usual and her makeup looked painted on and not subtle and as beautiful as before. Her blond hair was held together in a messy ponytail. Something seemed wrong. She startled as James kissed her neck and announced that they had an unexpected visitor. She turned and her face lit up at seeing Yuuri shyly smiling in the doorway. 

 

“Come in, Come in. Sit down! Let me make you a tea. You look like you could use one!” she exclaimed. James excused himself, stating that he needed to meet their special friends before the party that evening. Yuuri sat down and inhaled the aroma of the tea set in front of him. 

 

Yuuri loved being in their kitchen. The white cabinets being surrounded by large windows on one side made the kitchen feel warm and airy. The table was a simple, but sturdy table you could find at any farm house, but it was well-loved. Yuuri let his hand glide over the table and the structure of the wood under his finger tips calmed him down.

 

Fleur looked at him closely and asked what had happened. He told her about the weekend with Elizabeth. 

 

“Yes, Elizabeth can sure be a handful when something doesn't go according to her plans.” Fleur put her hand over Yuuri's and gave a little squeeze in support. “Of course you can stay here with us, but you need to call your father, so he doesn't need to worry about you.”

 

“Is it okay if I call him tomorrow?” Yuuri looked up, hoping that she understood that he needed time for himself.

 

“Of course, Yuuri. As long as you do it after breakfast, I'm okay with you wanting to stay here.” She squeezed his hand one more time before letting go.

 

“But we will have a little party here tonight. Some of my friends are coming over for sharing some poetry and to visit some of our special friends. It shouldn't be too loud since we are not planning on dancing. We just want to hang out together.” Yuuri nodded. He knew he wouldn't need to show up for this event and could stay safely in his room unbothered.

 

Fleur gave him the same room he had used a couple of weeks ago during his own ball at her house. Yuuri was fine with this arrangement and promised not to be a burden.

 

They then talked about Fleur’s art, and she told him that she found new inspiration and never had a better flow and expression in her work. She said that she would show him the next day when they had more time and better light to look at everything. 

 

Even though she was her usual self, Yuuri could sense that something was different. She kept spacing out and losing track of their conversation. She was also somewhat distant, but not cold. He didn’t know what to think besides that maybe she fell victim to the newest thing in art circles— taking drugs. He was worried Fleur had fallen for that, but asking her about it she just laughed and said that she had something much better for inspiration than normal drugs. The way she said it scared Yuuri, but he didn’t know why. 

 

Later that afternoon he went back to his room with some books he got from Fleur’s library, intending to settle down for the evening reading. He could hear the music and the party downstairs, but it was quiet enough to tune it out. 

 

After a while he heard the phone ringing, but apparently nobody was answering it. He tried to ignore it, but it kept ringing. So he got up and left his room. Answering the phone, he was told in no uncertain terms that the person needed to speak to Fleur. Yuuri sighed and looked downstairs, but he couldn’t see Fleur or James. So he went downstairs himself to find Fleur. 

 

Arriving in the foyer of the house, he was cornered by James stating that he must come with him to be introduced to their new special friends. James grabbed a tight hold of his wrist and dragged him to the dining room. Once they entered the room he locked the door. There were two others in the room. Yuuri noticed that they had the same aura as Viktor and shivered. He never thought he would meet another vampire. 

 

“Yuuri, these are Phichit Chulanont and Christophe Giacometti. Phichit, Chris, this is Yuuri Katsuki. A friend of Fleur.” He introduced them. 

 

“Hi, Yuuri, I'm happy to meet you!” Phichit gave him a bright and honest looking smile, and Yuuri took the offered hand.

 

“Uhm… pleased to meet you too,” he stammered. 

 

“Nice meeting you, Yuuri!” Chris purred and pulled him into a sideways hug. Yuuri jumped as a felt Chris’ hand grabbing his butt. “Very nice indeed.” Chris smirked.

 

“Uhmmm… “ Yuuri was at a loss for words, confused by Chris’ actions. He recognized Chris from seeing him in Cambridge and then later at their house. But neither Chris nor Yuuri told James about this. 

 

Phichit seemed to notice that they recognized each other. Yuuri was not sure if James knew that they were vampires but also didn’t want to say so in front of them. He didn’t know if they would be as friendly as Viktor, or if they may have known Viktor at all. He wished Viktor was there. 

 

Phichit and Chris were both flirting with James like they knew each other very intimately, which surprised Yuuri. He always thought that James would not be interested in men in that way, but it became clear that was the caseas James held his wrist out and Phichit winked at Yuuri before biting into it. 

 

James knew! He knew they were vampires and let them feed on him. Yuuri was shocked. He didn’t know what to think of this. He wanted to leave. He wanted to run back to his room, but Chris came close to him and hugged him sideways. Yuuri felt him slipping something into his pocket, but didn’t dare to check or acknowledge it.

 

He looked around and noticed that the dining room had a door to their sun room and he slowly moved towards the door. He was sure Chris and Phichit knew what he was doing, but that they didn’t care that he was trying to leave. Right as Yuuri reached the door, Chris looked up and smiled knowingly at him. Yuuri shivered but didn’t stop. 

 

Once he was in the sun room, he looked around and saw that this was the place Fleur used for her art. He saw her newest works and gasped. Her once so beautiful pictures were now dark and horrific scenes of death and despair. He shivered and turned away from the so-called art work. He made his way to the nearest bench and sat down to calm his breathing and think. 

 

A sudden hand on his shoulder startled him and he looked up.

 

“Viktor! You need to stop doing that! …How do you always sneak up on me like that?” Yuuri exclaimed. Viktor just smiled. 

 

“I just wanted to make sure you are okay and safe. I will leave immediately after…” His voice trailed off and his shoulders stiffened. He turned to Yuuri. 

 

“Yuuri, I need you to stay here. There are other vampires here. I need to make them leave so you can be safe. Give me a bit of time and I’ll be back for you.” With this Viktor left to go inside the house proper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Chapter 11 - Death and Destruction


	11. Death and Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is anxious and runs off, but he would never expect what is going to happen within the next few hours of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ WITH CARE! TAGS ARE UPDATED!
> 
> While editing this chapter with izzy we realized that we need to update the tags and that this way bloodier then I remembered writing this chapter, but this is where a lot of the worst part are happening and a lot of things are changing. It's going to be pretty sad from hereon out, but remember... Happy Ending...

**Chapter 11: Death and Destruction**

 

Viktor entered the house through the doors to the dining room, catching sight of Phichit and Chris. 

 

“Hello, mon cher!” Chris smiled. “ What brings you to London? The delicious Japanese man?” He nodded towards the sun room.

 

“Leave Yuuri out of this, Chris. He has nothing to do with anything. But I need you and Phichit to leave. I don’t want to complicate his life even more. And how come you are entertaining these parties? Can’t you feed elsewhere?”

 

“Viktor, good to see you again!” Phichit exclaimed, leaning against the large oak dining table in the room. “We rather feed on people that want it. We don’t feed on them to the point of making them sick, but apparently they have visions when we do and it gives them creative flow. It seems to us like it’s a win-win for everyone. They have their inspiration and we have food.” 

 

“Please, leave this house alone. Let me sort this out.” Seeing Viktor’s pleading and despair Chris and Phichit looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and left through Kristallring. 

 

Viktor released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and was about to turn back to the sun room to go and get Yuuri when he suddenly felt another vampire’s presence in the house. It was a hostile feeling. 

 

He turned towards the foyer and saw Mila stomping into the house and towards the living room. Viktor sighed and followed her.

 

“What do you think you are doing, Mila?” Viktor hissed at her.

 

Mila shook her red hair and laughed. “My, my, Viktor! Can’t I just visit your lowly humans?” She sneered at him. 

 

“Mila, please. Leave this house.” Viktor begged of her. He could feel that she was angry as always when they met. “These people have done nothing to you.”

 

“And yet you are so worried about them!” she yelled. “Don’t you think it’s awful that you are worried about them, but you never cared about me and my wishes and dreams?” She yelled and a lot of people were beginning to look up. 

 

Drawn by the loud argument inside, Yuuri entered the living room as well. He stopped, shocked at seeing Viktor arguing with a beautiful woman, dressed in all red with shining red hair. She was the picture perfect incarnation of a vampire, radiating hatred towards everything. Unable to hold back a gasp, he drew Viktor’s attention. 

 

Viktor immediately came to his side. Mila turned and watched Viktor putting an arm around Yuuri. Without warning, she grabbed a guest and started to lift them, holding their neck to her mouth. “See what we are and act like it!” she spit out with hatred towards them, then she ripped the throat of the woman open and dropped her to the ground. Going straight for the next one, Yuuri screamed and hid his face behind his hands. Viktor tried to push Yuuri back into the sun room, but Yuuri refused to leave his side, burying his face into Viktor’s shoulder. 

 

“Stop it! Mila! Stop!” Viktor yelled, sat Yuuri down, and went to try to stop Mila from killing more people. She just laughed and kept going. Viktor tried to stop her by grabbing her, but she kept going back and forth between Kristallring and Weralt,  killing one at the time. Unable to predict where she would enter Weralt next, Viktor was helpless to witness all these unnecessary deaths. It was a horrific scene: blood and broken bodies were everywhere, strewn around like bloody broken rag dolls. Mila lifted them like they weighed nothing. Anyone still alive was shocked and terrified of what was happening around them, unable to move and run to save themselves and just hoping that she would overlook them while rampaging through the room. 

 

“Let’s see how you get yourself out of this one, Viktor,” Mila yelled.

 

As soon as she was done, she stepped one last time into Kristallring and disappeared. Just at this moment Yuuko and Takeshi entered the house, calling for Yuuri. Yuuri ran to towards the door trying to get there before they could enter the room. But it was too late. Yuuko gasped and Takeshi turned white, ice cold stare towards Viktor. 

 

“So David was right about you.” He lifted a bayonet displayed in the hallway and held it towards Viktor. 

 

“Don’t! Takeshi, please, don’t hurt him.” Yuuri tried to step between Viktor and Takeshi. “He didn’t do this. I promise! He didn’t do this.” Yuuri tried to persuade Takeshi. But Takeshi only shoved him behind himself and went after Viktor. 

 

Viktor watched Takeshi standing at the door trying to shove Yuuri out of the room and into Yuuko's arms. 

 

“Takeshi, please listen! Viktor didn't do this. Please. Don't hurt him! Let me explain. I saw what happened!” Yuuri tried pleading to Takeshi.

 

Takeshi didn't even turn around. “Yuuri, just leave with Yuuko. I'll take care of this monster. Nobody who can do such thing is welcomed.” 

 

“Takeshi.” Viktor looked at him with defeated eyes. Takeshi lowered his bayonet but seemed to remember what he was doing. And lunged forward. 

 

Viktor just stood there watching Takeshi hit his arm, but not fighting the attack. Takeshi stepped back and looked confused. But it didn't deter him from lunging again. This time targeting Viktor right into the chest. 

 

Viktor stumbled backwards a step, but didn't go down. So Takeshi lunged again and again. Hitting Viktor over and over into the chest. Finally Viktor went down on his knees.

 

Takeshi, remembering stories of old, then used the sharp blade and beheaded Viktor. It wasn't a clean cut and he kept stabbing until both parts were completely separated.

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri screamed, scrambled to the floor, and flung his arms around Viktor. Crying harder than ever for his lost love. “Viktor! Please don’t leave me, don’t leave! I love you!” Yuuri slumped down on Viktor’s body. 

 

Viktor realized that he wasn’t unconscious. He knew his head was cut off; his mind was still working and he could see Yuuri, but he couldn’t talk and he couldn’t move. All he could do was watch how his love was crying and suffering over his apparent death.  _ “I love you too, Yuuri. I will always and forever love you. Please have a good life. Please forget about me,” _ Viktor thought. He didn't plead for forgiveness; he knew Yuuri couldn’t hear him and that he would never be able to tell Yuuri how much he loved him. 

 

He thought that this was his chance to disappear out of the situation and leave Yuuri to heal and live a normal life. He loved Yuuri too much to hurt him by disappearing without explanation. It broke his heart that he had given up this early, but he didn't know if another chance like this would have come in the future. He could have enjoyed some more time with Yuuri instead of this, but how would he have left him then? He knew that he would only make it worse the longer he stayed. For both of them. He would never forget Yuuri. And now he was just hoping that some of his friends would find him before Alexander did.

 

Sirens in the distance were growing louder and louder. Officers were running into the house and stopping in disgust at the scene they discovered. Trying to make sense of what happened, they arrested Takeshi as he was still holding the bayonet and not declining that he killed Viktor. It took several officers to remove Yuuri from the beheaded body.

 

Going through the bodies at the scene they discovered that the hosts of this cruel party had been killed in this incident as well.

 

Yuuko and Yuuri were released after giving their statements and the officers were taking pictures and evidence of the scene.

 

Yuuko took Yuuri to a hotel nearby and called Toshiya to let him know that they were safe. 

 

Viktor’s body and the rest of the victims were loaded into body bags and brought to the local morgue. 

 

Unbeknownst to anyone at the scene, they had witnesses in the dark. 

 

“What are you doing here, Georgi?” Alexander asked when he stepped out of Kristallring. 

 

“I sensed someone being hurt,” Georgi responded. 

 

“What happened?” Chris and Phichit came out of Kristallring at this point together. If Alexander was surprised to see Phichit, he didn’t show it. It was after all only a matter of time before he would have found out that Phichit was rescued from Weisskalt. However, it didn’t happen often that a vampire was killed and so they didn’t think twice to go to the scene. Especially since it happened right there in London and they knew all who was in London. 

 

“Someone killed Viktor,” Alexander stated solemnly. 

 

Everyone stared at Alexander. Unable to say anything in response. 

 

“We need to clean up this mess. Georgi, you come with me. Chris, Phichit, you two make sure that any trace of vampire action gets destroyed.” Alexander grabbed Georgi and entered Kristallring. 

 

Minutes later they were both observing the morgue where all the bodies had been brought for examination the next day. As soon as the workers were done and left the building, the two vampires stepped out of Kristallring. They opened the door to reveal Viktor’s beheaded body as well as his head that was set aside. They left with both pieces into Kristallring, heading for Alexander’s castle. 

 

Once there Alexander lead Georgi into the lowest crypt in the castle. His sanctuary. He set up two identical coffins and had Georgi bring several victims to bleed them out into each coffin. One of them holding Viktor’s head and one of them holding his body.

 

Georgi, not wanting to draw Alexander’s wrath, didn’t question Alexander’s plans. He brought one victim after another to the castle, bleeding them out until both coffins were full with blood. 

 

Alexander had him bring new victims every day, eyes skimming the dried blood at the top and filling it up with new blood. Georgi didn’t know what was going on. It seemed that Alexander really had lost his grip on reality even more than usual. But nobody besides him was allowed into the crypt. He was scared of making a mistake during his weird chores. 

 

Georgi was not allowed to talk to anyone about his work for Alexander. He felt lonely and depressed. But he didn’t want to end up on Weisskalt like his beloved Anya for speaking up against Alexander. 

 

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years. Almost three years passed by now and nothing had changed from what Georgi could tell. He didn’t know what Alexander was hoping to accomplish with his bloody ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Chapter 12 - Giving Up


	12. Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has decisions made for him. Can he live with them? Can he overcome his love and live a life arranged for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am again having to say that the tags are updated. We are adding as we go and see that more tags are needed. So please check. 
> 
> This chapter may not be for everyone as I reveal things which are just now happening. I hope you can live with this and keep reading. I can only say, keep checking the tags when it gets sad. 
> 
> Thank you to izzy again. I wish i would know how to add the links, but it never seems to work for me and I can't link izzy's profile here. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

After Viktor’s death Yuuri became quieter and more withdrawn than before. He knew he couldn't change what happened in Cambridge, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Viktor.

 

Once he was back home, Yuuri dared to check his clothing from the fateful night. He discovered that Chris had slipped a calling card into his pocket. “Sometimes we live here” and a phone number was all it included. No address, nothing. Since it was his only connection he once had to Viktor, he put it into his keepsake box.

 

Takeshi and Yuuko tried their best to cheer him up. For some reason Viktor’s body disappeared from the morgue and the police released Takeshi due to no evidence of him having killed Viktor. No body, no judgement.

 

However, Takeshi felt extremely guilty about having hurt Yuuri. Once Yuuko and Yuuri had left Fleur’s house, Yuuri had told Yuuko and Takeshi what had happened. Takeshi knew he had acted on pure instinct, but it didn’t matter, since they couldn’t turn back time.

 

Elizabeth was furious and couldn’t believe that Yuuri once again was involved in a social tragedy. She swore that she would make his life hell for the rest of his days.

 

Nobody wanted to have anything to do with Yuuri after that, so Elizabeth devised a plan with Toshiya to arrange a marriage of convenience. Henry needed a partner and he already stayed at their house. Yuuri needed a partner to be accepted in society. They convinced them both to get married. Since Yuuri knew Henry since his childhood and Henry was always a quiet person during their work, he didn’t see any harm in their marriage. But he insisted on separate bedrooms. He didn’t want to share a bed with him. He didn’t want to be closer than co-workers with him. And he didn’t want to give up his room. His room was the only place he still felt safe and could let his thoughts go back to Viktor and the time they had been able to spend together.

 

After their marriage, which was a small affair, nothing seemed to have changed. Every day they went to work and had their meals together. However, once a month, sometimes twice a month, Henry insisted on enforcing their marriage. Yuuri let it wash over him, trying not to enjoy it. Every time he did, his mind would go to Viktor. Imagining it was him instead, Yuuri then got passionate in their activities. Henry hated it. He said that this should not be enjoyed, but rather be part of keeping their urges within control. Yuuri did not understand that since he very much enjoyed his encounters with Viktor.

 

Years went by, and Yuuri could not stop thinking about the love he’d lost. Nearly every night he thought of the short time they had been together in secret. The kisses, the passion, the stolen moments. He knew Viktor was the love of his life, yet he would never see him again.

 

Toshiya’s health declined, and Yuuri worried that soon he would soon be all alone with Henry. Yuuko and Takeshi hadn’t been around a lot since they had triplets about a year after Viktor died. Yuuri had never felt so lonely in his life. He wished Mari would come back, but she made it clear that she was happy where she was and that Yuuri could write to her with all his issues. She even suggested for him to come live with her in America.

 

Yuuri would have considered this offer, if not for Henry. He knew that he didn’t love Henry, but he had vowed to stay with him through good and bad times. If he were to break that promise, it would have to be for more than running away. He also didn’t want to leave Cambridge. Somehow, he still had hope to see Viktor again one day. He knew it was a dream, but he couldn’t help it.

 

Time went by, and life settled into a boring routine. About three years after Viktor’s death, it all changed.

 

One evening after dinner Henry and Toshiya were sitting in the living room enjoying tea. Yuuri had left to type up notes in the study.

 

The curtains in the living room were still open, even though it was already dark outside. Suddenly, there was a thud against a window. Henry and Toshiya looked up and saw Viktor standing stock still, looking into the house. Both of them jumped up, scared, not knowing what to do. Their driver had just come into the room and announced that he would retire for the night. He jumped back as well. Running to the curtains, he closed them.

 

“Not seeing this. Nothing is happening.” Toshiya and Henry both nodded. They all thought it would be best to make sure that Yuuri didn’t know about this.

 

Toshiya went to the phone and called Elizabeth to tell her what happened. Since Viktor was also a guest at their house, he wanted to make sure that they knew he had shown up at their house.

 

Henry was scared to death. He had paled and his hands were shaking. Toshiya tried to calm him down by giving him a glass of whiskey.

 

“Henry, listen to me.” Toshiya calmly tried to get Henry to focus on him. “It doesn't matter if you are scared or not. We can't have Yuuri find out about this.”

 

Henry agreed, nodding slightly to show Toshiya that he understood and agreed. He was sure that there was more to the friendship between Yuuri and Viktor back then, and he didn’t want to lose Yuuri that way.

 

As Yuuri finished for the night and walked back to the living room to let his dad know that he was going to retire for the night, he noticed something was off. Henry, their driver, and Toshiya were talking quietly in a heated manner, but as soon as he entered, they stopped talking. He immediately had the feeling that they were hiding something from him, but couldn’t put his finger on what it might be.

 

Several nights passed that way, and for some reason or another they kept him in the evenings from the living room. One evening he told them that he would go type up notes after dinner. They seemed to be relieved by that. Instead of heading to the study, he quietly went to his room, which had a view over the back of the house right above the living room, and kept watch.

 

His breath caught when he saw Viktor standing a few feet away from the house. Stock still, no movement, no signs of life. Yuuri thought it was very strange. He wanted to know what was going on.

 

He went downstairs to confront his family.

 

“Why didn't you tell me that Viktor was back?” he asked as he entered the room.

 

They were shocked, and Toshiya even looked guilty that he found out that way.

 

“Yuuri, please, sit down,” Toshiya pleaded calmly, and Yuuri did as he was told. Something in the tone of his father's voice made him.

 

“About a week ago he suddenly showed up at the window. He just stood there. He didn't try to talk to us or get closer or anything. It was like a shell of him was standing there. Like a puppet.” Toshiya ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

 

“I called Elizabeth and told her. The Nishigoris and Elizabeth are aware and on the look out since Viktor had spend time with them as well, and I'm worried he might show up there too. He's… He seems different…” Toshiya sighed again. He didn't want Yuuri to know just how much Viktor's appearance scared him.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Yuuri asked quietly, trying to hold back his anger and tears. He was so angry and disappointed that this was kept from him, and he ran back to his room.

 

Something about Viktor felt off to him, but he couldn’t explain what it was. He needed to talk to Viktor, but he had a bad feeling. Remembering that Chris had left a card with him, he pulled it out of his keepsake box. He wanted to know what was going on.

 

The phone rang several times. Yuuri was about to give up when the phone suddenly answered.

 

“C-Chris?” Yuuri stuttered into the phone.

 

“Mon cher! It’s good to hear from you again! What can I do for you?” Chris purred into the line.

 

Yuuri ignored the flirty tone Chris used and went straight to the point. “Chris, something is happening. Viktor has been showing up at our house every night since about a week, but something is off. He’s not talking, not coming closer, and his face is expressionless. It doesn’t feel like him. What do you know?” He heard Chris taking in a sharp breath on the other end of the line.

 

“Let me check into that and I will get back with you. Yuuri? Please stay away from him. Promise me.” Chris sounded suddenly very concerned and hung up after Yuuri acknowledged the request.

 

A few nights later he still hadn’t heard back from Chris as Viktor showed up again, like every night at this point. At least, the strange version of Viktor was standing outside again. Yuuri had enough. He needed to know what was going on.

 

Quietly, he excused himself from the living room and walked to the lab. The lab had an exit to the outside that was hardly ever used, and it came out several feet aside of the living room, out of sight. He needed to know what Viktor wanted.

 

Going outside, he watched Viktor for a few moments before calling his name. At first it seemed like Viktor didn’t hear him. Then, suddenly, he turned towards Yuuri and started slowly walking over to him. As he came closer Yuuri could make out more details, including that this version of Viktor had pale yellow eyes instead of the beautiful blue eyes Yuuri was once used to seeing and couldn’t forget. Viktor stopped walking about three feet away from him, not moving anymore.

 

Yuuri reached his hand up to sweep Viktor’s bangs away from his eyes and get a closer look.

 

“What happened to you?” he wondered quietly. Viktor stared back at him without responding, but his body language seemed to relax a bit. Yuuri didn’t know what to think. It was really strange.

 

Suddenly, Viktor moved and pressed Yuuri against the wall by his throat, lifting him a few inches off the ground. Yuuri was too shocked to scream or make any kind of noise. It felt like Viktor was trying to choke him. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t move.

 

Yuuri was scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Chapter 13 - Revival


	13. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Harky and Izzy for helping me again with this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I am sorry for the late post, but life got in the way of usual posting time. But here it is. It is still Sunday for me. Hope you'll enjoy.

Suddenly, Yuuri fell to the ground and noticed that someone else had joined the strange situation. He looked up and saw for the first time in years the wonderful blue eyes he had missed for so long.

 

Viktor turned to his Doppelgänger and commanded him to leave before turning his attention back to Yuuri. 

 

“Are you alright, Yuuri?” Viktor quickly kneeled down beside him to check he wasn't hurt. Yuuri couldn’t speak, couldn't trust his voice; he just nodded in assent. He couldn’t believe that Viktor was in front of him after all this time.

 

Viktor let out a sigh of relief and ran his fingers through his hair. “I guess I owe you an explanation for what is happening. But you should know that you should have listened to Chris and stayed away. What you just did… that was extremely dangerous.” He got off the ground and held a hand to Yuuri to help him up. Viktor took a moment to stare at Yuuri. It had been three years since he saw his beautiful brown eyes and beautiful smile. He couldn't believe how beautiful Yuuri looked now.

 

They started walking away from the house. Their hands brushed against each other’s and Yuuri felt the same tingle as three years ago. He couldn’t help but entwine their fingers. Viktor squeezed back gently and seemed to relax.

 

After Viktor had been beheaded and taken to the morgue, Alexander and Georgi had taken his body and brought it back to Alexander’s castle. Apparently there was a way to revive a beheaded vampire. He explained the ritual to Yuuri as best as he could and that he was covered in blood for a long time. Alexander had tried to make two Viktors at the same time—instead of putting all parts of him into the same coffin—speeding up the process. Once a vampire had been covered in fresh blood for a period of time, they could regrow missing parts.

 

However, though part of his body could regrow a head, it could not regain intelligence nor understanding of the world. That version, the Doppelgänger who had shown up at the house, only acted on instinct and would only listen to Viktor himself. Viktor didn’t know that at the time. Viktor only knew that he never lost consciousness and that all he saw for the longest time was blood and sometimes the faces of Alexander and Georgi when they were refilling the blood. He couldn’t talk and he wasn’t aware that a new body was growing around him. He thought a lot about the time he had had with Yuuri and hoped Yuuri was happy.

 

Finally, one day, Alexander drained the blood and let Viktor out. It was strange to be moving again. Viktor recalled seeing another coffin like the one he had just stepped out of, but didn’t pay it any mind at the time. He should have, though, after what he learned a few days later. Alexander brought him some blood to drink, and then he was guided out of the room. Viktor had left a few days later to Vienna to readjust and to hunt. 

 

After Yuuri had called Chris, Chris went to check what was happening and had been there the next night to see for himself what Yuuri had told him. He tried to talk to his Doppelgänger and noticed the yellow eyes. Chris realized what was going on and went searching for Viktor to let him know what was happening. Just that day Chris had found him in Vienna and informed him of the situation. Viktor immediately made his way to London to see for himself and to take care of the situation. He didn’t intend to show himself to Yuuri and make the situation worse. 

 

“Why?” was all Yuuri could say. Viktor turned to face Yuuri and stopped walking.

 

“Yuuri, you know what you mean to me, but there is no way that we can be together.” 

 

Yuuri turned his gaze to the ground, not bearing the sadness he saw in Viktor’s eyes. “I only care about you. I never forgot you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you.” Yuuri felt tears swelling up in his eyes. Viktor put a finger under his chin and made him look up. 

 

“Oh Yuuri. I always thought of you too, but I didn’t want to interfere with your life again. I have caused enough problems for you.” 

 

“What are we going to do now?” Yuuri asked while wiping his tears away. 

 

They decided to go back to the house and to warn the others about what was happening. Yuuri knew it was going to be hard to convince his dad, Henry, and the staff of the story. He insisted on walking in first and then to let Viktor come in afterwards. 

 

They walked back to the house, and as they reached the terrace, Yuuri went ahead, and his father let him in through the French doors. 

 

“Where have you been? We were looking all over for you!” Toshiya exclaimed. 

 

“I went outside. I needed to know what’s going on and if this was Viktor. It was not.”

 

He spoke, hand moving to his throat where the Doppelgänger’s had been before he turned to his father, glancing to his right to see Henry’s disgruntled scowl. He then went on to explain about the Doppelgänger. His father didn’t believe him; even though he didn't say it out loud, his body language and facial expression spoke volumes. 

 

“Then let’s see what you have to say about this.” Yuuri turned back to the door and motioned for Viktor to step into the light. Viktor stepped next to Yuuri and put his arm around Yuuri’s waist.

 

“Get away from my husband!” Henry yelled. Surprised Viktor let go and turned to Yuuri. 

 

“You are married to him?” Viktor asked with an undercurrent of disbelief. 

 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot,” Yuuri responded quietly. 

 

“You forgot that you are married?” Henry raised his voice. “How can you forget that you are married? Yuuri, what’s going on here?” Henry reached to grab Yuuri’s arm, the anger in his eyes piercing. 

 

“May I suggest that we all sit and calm down and I will try my best to explain what is happening and how I can offer help?” Viktor suggested, stepping in the way before Henry could touch Yuuri. Toshiya reluctantly agreed and everyone sat down. Toshiya poured a drink for everyone except Viktor who politely declined the offer. 

 

Yuuri sat down next to Viktor and Henry glared at them with open anger. After Toshiya sat down as well, Viktor started to explain what he had told Yuuri already. Toshiya seemed to be very interested in the whole process, and they started discussing the possible science behind the effect. Henry cleared his throat and they both stopped and looked at him. 

 

“So now we have to deal with two of you?” he asked angrily.

 

“Apparently you weren’t listening,” Viktor replied coolly. “This is a version of me without my intelligence. My Doppelgänger only acts on instinct. And apparently my instincts drew him to Yuuri. I don’t know why Alexander created this version. I only know it is dangerous for you to be here alone. I am offering to stay and help to get rid of him. He needs to be destroyed to the point of not being able to be revived again.”

 

“You are just saying that so you can be close to Yuuri again.” Henry sneered. Yuuri rolled his eyes. He had never seen Henry react like this, and he was annoyed by his possessive behaviour. It’s not like he had cared what Yuuri was doing prior to tonight. 

 

Toshiya agreed for Viktor to stay. They needed to figure out a way to get rid of that Doppelgänger so they could be safe again. The Doppelgänger didn’t return that night. 

 

The rest of the evening and the next day went by without any disturbance to their routine. Except for Viktor being back with them.

 

The next evening the Doppelgänger showed up again right after dinnertime. Viktor felt him exiting Kristallring and stiffened up, which was what alerted Yuuri to notice and look at the window. Everyone jumped back a bit, while Henry screamed. Viktor and his Doppelgänger just looked at each other through the window. Viktor moved slowly in front of Yuuri. Apparently that was the wrong move. The Doppelgänger smashed through the window and stood in front of Viktor. 

 

“Go back.” Viktor commanded, but the Doppelgänger didn’t respond or move. Suddenly, Henry ran out of the room. The Doppelgänger noticed, its eyes following Henry before it disappeared. 

 

Viktor sighed. “That was the wrong move.”

 

“Can you tell if he’s still here?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“I believe they are both in the lab,” Viktor said after a moment. 

 

They all went down to the lab but found the door locked. Viktor stepped into Kristallring to get through the door and to open the door from the other side. Toshiya and Yuuri entered the lab and stood close to the door. 

 

Henry was cowering in the corner while the Doppelgänger was standing a few feet away, staring at Henry. Henry had covered his head with his arms and was whimpering. Yuuri rolled his eyes again at his husband and moved to the side to get to the chemicals they had stored there. He pulled a bottle of nitrogen off the shelf and poured it over Viktor’s Doppelgänger. The Doppelgänger immediately developed a layer of frost around himself. Yuuri grabbed a second bottle and poured it over him again to make sure the effect would last a moment and give them time to think of what to do next. 

 

Viktor was shocked. He looked at Yuuri’s cold, expressionless face and shivered. Yuuri didn’t seem to have any regrets over what he just did. Viktor moved carefully around the Doppelgänger,  brushing only the latter’s arm. After a few moments the Doppelgänger began to crumble into little flakes. Stunned, he stopped, and then tried to do the same thing again. Everywhere Viktor touched flakes were falling. He started to deliberately punch into the Doppelgänger. Yuuri saw what was happening and went and got more liquid nitrogen in case it was needed. 

 

After the Doppelgänger was destroyed, they scattered the flakes to the wind and buried some of the body in different areas to make sure that nobody could ever find all pieces of it. 

 

They returned to the house, and Viktor suggested to go to Elizabeth’s for a few days to make sure nobody would come bother them. Even though Elizabeth treated them poorly the last time they were there, he hoped it was safer. Viktor wasn't sure if Alexander had any way of knowing they had destroyed the Doppelgänger, and he wanted Yuuri away from the place where it had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14: Discovery


	14. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several discoveries are being made. How will everyone handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all our beautiful fandom moms out there. 
> 
> And thank you harky and izzy for all your help again. It's so good to work with both of you.

 

Everyone arrived at Elizabeth’s estate. Yuuko and Takeshi were there too. Elizabeth had offered for them to move into the guardhouse with the triplets and for Takeshi to work on her property as manager. They had agreed to this since it was the best solution for everyone to stay close and be able to work. 

 

Viktor didn’t want to leave Yuuri’s side and hadn’t fed since arriving to his house days prior. Usually he would feed at least once per day, but he was worried that either his Doppelgänger or one of the other vampires would come back. He was starving, but he knew he could manage for a few more days. As long as nobody threatened him or made him angry, he could keep his hunger at bay.

 

David had been released from the hospital and had joined them at Elizabeth’s house. Everyone knowing that Viktor was there made sure that David didn’t see him there to avoid another scene like that at the party.

 

The next day Takeshi and Viktor went to the guardhouse to talk. 

 

"Why did you come back? It’s been three years" Takeshi asked eyeing Viktor warily. 

 

"I didn't plan to come back. I've interfered with Yuuri's life too much already." Viktor sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I love him too much to hurt him. You know that."

 

"But you did hurt him. You let me  _ kill _ you! Yuuri was devastated. He wasn't himself for the longest time and then his father and Elizabeth arranged that awful marriage for him. He didn't even realize what he was agreeing too. He was so... out of it. He barely talked to anyone. Not even to Yuuko," Takeshi said, looking at Viktor and studying his eyes. "But… for what it's worth, I believe you. I believe you didn't mean to hurt him. You wanted to protect him, and you did it in the only way you know how..." Takeshi looked away, anywhere but at Viktor, and took notes of all the work that needed to be done before they they could move in. 

 

"Yuuri doesn't need protection, he's stronger than you know. He's stronger than anyone of…"

 

The doors burst open and David ran into the house followed by Yuuko, Madeleine, and Yuuri. Apparently they tried to stop David from coming there. 

 

“Takeshi, the vampire is back!” he yelled and then looked up and saw Viktor standing next to Takeshi. He waved his walking stick and started to run up to them. Viktor went on instinct and flew against David, putting his fangs into him and almost ripping his throat apart. Takeshi ran after Viktor trying to protect David, but Viktor just picked him up and threw him down the stairs as if he didn’t weigh anything at all. Once David was unconscious he threw him down right into Takeshi who was trying to get back on his feet. 

 

Yuuri was shocked at the display of strength and violence. Madeleine closed her eyes and didn’t see what was happening, while Yuuko screamed and ran to Takeshi. Takeshi scrambled to his feet. Viktor turned around and ran upstairs. Hoping to find a way to get away from everyone before his hunger took over even more. He ran into a room and tried to enter Kristallring. He realized he couldn’t; he already had lost too much of his power by not feeding daily. He was at a dead end in a room upstairs. He wasn’t sure, but it may have been the future master bedroom of the house.

 

Yuuko and Yuuri tended to David. Yuuri helped Yuuko to get David into the car and told her to bring him to the hospital. She got into the car and left with David still unconscious. 

 

The workers and Takeshi, as well as Madeleine, ran after Viktor. The workers surrounded Viktor in the room pointing their tools at him.

 

Madeleine, still not believing the truth, walked into the circle. “You didn’t hurt anyone. They are wrong about you, right?” she questioned. Viktor grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. 

 

“Let her go!” Takeshi yelled at him. Madeleine looked shocked and tried to free herself, but had no chance against Viktor’s heightened vampire strength.

 

Yuuri entered the house after helping Yuuko and realized that everyone was upstairs. He went up the stairs and listened to what was going on. 

 

“If you hurt me, I will kill her.” Viktor growled, instincts taking over. He was scared of what might happen next. 

 

Yuuri stepped through the circle as well. “Viktor, let her go. Take me instead.” Viktor looked shocked for a moment, but let go of Madeleine. She scrambled to Takeshi and he pushed her behind himself. Madeleine was shaking from shock. She no longer could deny what Viktor was. She couldn’t believe that Yuuri sacrificed himself for her. 

 

“Everyone leave!” Viktor commanded.

 

“You need to let Yuuri go as well!” Takeshi tried to state calmly. 

 

“I’m staying! Leave. I’m sure Viktor will allow you to bring food and clothes to me, right?” Yuuri stated calmly while turning to look at Viktor. Viktor nodded in agreement. Takeshi sighed. He knew it was the best they could do for now, and motioned for everyone to leave. The tools were lowered and everyone left the building. Viktor followed and locked the doors and windows to make sure nobody could enter the house.

 

Once all doors and windows were locked, Yuuri realized what he had done. He fainted.

 

As he came back to himself, he noticed that he was lying in a bed and covered with a blanket. He felt refreshed like he slept for hours. 

 

He noticed Viktor sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. 

 

“What time is it?” he asked. 

 

Viktor smiled at Yuuri. “You only were out for like ten minutes. Your family left. They will bring food and clothes to you at sundown.” Yuuri nodded, thinking what they should do now. 

 

“Can you tell me about yourself? I mean, who you used to be, you know, before you were a vampire?” Yuuri asked. Viktor sighed but didn’t respond. Yuuri thought that this was the wrong thing to say and wanted to apologize when Viktor finally responded. “Okay. I'll tell you tonight. Once you have food and can settle down.”

 

Takeshi, Madeleine and the workers left, going back to the main house, and told Elizabeth what happened. They knew they had to call the police. It was an assault on David and a kidnapping of Yuuri after all. Even though they had to hide the fact that the kidnapper was a vampire. They wanted Yuuri back, even though Yuuri seemed to always be at the source of the trouble around them. Takeshi didn’t want to give up on his friend. 

 

Inspector Ash arrived with his men at the house and they all relayed the story they had agreed on. They stated that David was attacked with a knife and that he was in the hospital. Yuuko stayed at the hospital and promised to let them know when she had news about David. 

 

The inspector took all the statements and decided they would surround the guardshouse so nobody could go in or out of the building without their knowledge. 

 

"Very well, Takeshi, but you need to make sure that you don't do anything rash. It could hurt Yuuri more than you could imagine. I've seen it before. This isn't my first hostage situation." Takeshi nodded in agreement.

 

Ash handed out weapons to all his men and Takeshi, and they surrounded the house, taking positions close to each other so nobody could go through their lines.

 

Toshiya helped Elizabeth get a basket for Yuuri ready with some fresh clothes, food, and drink. He took the basket to the guardhouse and Inspector Ash let him through. Toshiya put the basket down and knocked on the door before returning in line, hoping to see Yuuri grabbing the basket. At first nothing happened, but then Viktor opened the door. He looked around and saw everyone hiding with weapons in the bushes. He smiled and shook his head. It was not like they could kill him with their weapons, but he liked how concerned they were about Yuuri. 

 

He stepped out and grabbed for the basket when he suddenly heard a shot and felt it hit his shoulder. He stumbled back with the basket still in his hands. The door stabilized his stumble, and he went inside and locked the door again, sliding down to sit for a moment. Even though it didn’t kill him, it still hurt badly. He took a few breaths, waiting for the healing to set in before climbing back up to the room Yuuri and he were occupying at this time. 

 

“Why did you do that, Nishigori?” Ash yelled at Takeshi. 

 

“I had a clean shot,” Takeshi tried to defend himself. “I know I hit him. He should have gone down. He shouldn’t be walking anymore.” The last part he mumbled to himself, not believing that Viktor seemed to be immune to shots. 

 

“You probably just made the situation worse for Yuuri,” Ash stated calmly. 

 

Takeshi's stomach dropped in realization of what he had done. He should have known better, especially considering Viktor’s nature. Maybe he should read up on the old stories of vampires; maybe then he could find a way to stop him from hurting his friend. 

 

Back inside the guardhouse Viktor went up the stairs, trying to hide his pain from Yuuri. Viktor started a bath for Yuuri, so he could wash off the blood he still had on himself from tending to David and to relax. Yuuri reluctantly agreed, but insisted that Viktor stayed close. 

 

Even after all that happened, he still trusted Viktor more than anyone else to keep him safe. After taking his bath and putting on fresh clothes, his stomach growled in protest. Back in the guestroom they inspected what his family had sent. An assortment of cheeses, cured meats, fruits, and bread were in the basket, as well as a thermos of hot tea and some cookies. Yuuri sat down to start eating.

 

“Now, since I’m eating and can’t really talk but can listen, why don’t you start telling me about yourself?” He looked expectantly at Viktor.

 

Viktor took a deep breath and nodded. He sat down in the armchair by the window and began to tell his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nex time: Chapter 15 - Viktor's Story


	15. Viktor's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor sits down with Yuuri and tells him about his past and Yuuri get's a glimpse into being a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Izzy for helping out again. Harky, good luck with everything in your RL.
> 
> Tags are updated again! Nothing really big, but needed to be added.

Viktor was looking over his sheet music for the evening. He had another concert in Vienna. Thankfully his job as a musician at the local orchestra paid the bills for him and his wife just fine. He just hoped that his Theresa would be good for another night without him. She was due to give birth to their baby soon. He was excited to become a father and to start this chapter of his life. He had never been happier. He loved his wife. She had given up her career at the orchestra after they got married and now tended to him and supported him in any way. His family loved her as well. She didn't come from a good family, but she was smart and extremely pretty. Since his family didn't live far away from their home, his mom and Theresa spent a lot of time together.

 

That night went very well and they received another standing ovation. Viktor noticed the same strange man in one of the private boxes. This man had attended every single one of his concerts over the last week. But he didn't think much of it. 

 

He returned to his dressing room to relax for a moment before returning home when an attendant knocked at his door to inform him of a request to be seen by a wealthy guest. Viktor's curiosity was peaked. He asked the attendant to let the guest in. 

 

Unfortunately, he regretted his decision right away. It was the strange man he had noticed in the audience. He introduced himself as Alexander. No last name. No title. It made no sense. Viktor shivered. Alexander looked at him like he was a prey. 

 

Alexander started to talk about how much he adored Viktor's violin playing and that he would love to book him for a party at his place. And the offer he made was one Viktor couldn't deny. They could use the money. Especially now. So he agreed to playing on his off days for Alexander.

 

A few days later he went to the address Alexander had given him. The property looked dark and not like a party would be in preparation. But he didn't think too much about it and went to knock at the door. 

 

A woman almost dressed like a nun opened the door and invited him in with a gesture. She didn't speak to him but made it clear that he was to follow her. They arrived at a dimly lit room with a chair in front of a small stage. He looked around, but the woman had left. He was alone. 

 

He went to the stage and set up for a performance. He wasn't sure what else to do. Suddenly a door opened and Alexander walked in and sat down in the chair.

 

“Do not worry, my dear Viktor. I just decided that I wanted to enjoy the music without other people distracting me,” he gave as explanation for the missing guests he had originally mentioned. “I will of course pay you as agreed.” 

 

Viktor nodded and started to play as per agreement. He soon lost himself in his music and forgot where he was playing and for whom. After about an hour he stopped at a clap from Alexander. He was offered food and drink, but Alexander didn't eat with him. He only sipped a bit at glass of ruby liquid. It seemed thicker than usual wine, but Viktor decided not to pay attention to this detail since the food he had been served was very good. 

 

After dinner he played the second part of the agreed set. Alexander listened very intently to all the pieces, barely moving in his chair. Once he was done he packed his violin into his case and received his payment from Alexander. 

 

Before leaving the strange residence, Alexander asked when his next night off was. Viktor told him it would be a week from that day. Alexander offered the same pay for the same time. Viktor couldn't refuse another payment worth a month of his salary for one evening. 

 

The week went by quickly. Theresa was happy that he found this arrangement which brought them so much extra money. It was helping with getting everything ready for the birth of their child.

 

Viktor arrived at the agreed time and noticed that this time there was a party going on, though it was much more subdued compared to what he usually saw. He was let in by the same quiet woman and followed her to the same room. This time there were more people. All seemed as quiet as Alexander, none of them talking loudly. But all of them had the same strange presence as Alexander. Cold and calculated. It was eerie. 

 

Viktor set up and played again for about an hour and then took a break. He was served food and drinks again, but he was the only one eating. Everyone else just sat around and talked. Alexander began asking him about his religious beliefs and all other kinds of questions about his personal life. Viktor didn't know why it would be so interesting to Alexander, but he never missed a chance to talk about his lovely wife. 

 

After the evening was over, he was asked again to show up the next week. He agreed. It went on like that for a few months. His beautiful daughter was born and they named her Mila. She was now about six months old and absolutely delightful. Viktor kept telling Alexander about her whenever he was asked. 

 

One night Alexander insisted that Viktor stay after his performance. Viktor didn't know how to deny the man since he was paying him so well. Alexander kept refilling his glass and going into details about his personal beliefs about God and dark angels and their mission to clean the world. It got harder and harder for Viktor to understand what was going on as he got drunk. 

 

Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted off his chair, barely making sense of what was happening at first. Alexander was holding Viktor’s body like it weighed nothing. Then, he hugged him very tightly. Viktor tried to escape and suddenly felt a pain in his neck. He felt dizzy and tried to struggle but couldn't move. Then everything blacked out. He didn't know for how long he was out, but he woke up in a cell. No windows. Just a candle illuminated the room. Alexander was sitting in a chair across from him. 

 

“How do you feel, Viktor?” Viktor looked around and tried to find his bearings. He felt strange. He could see details in the dark like mice and spiders rushing around the corners. He shouldn't be able to see these details in the dark room.

 

“I-I… d-don't know” he stammered. A smug grin crossed Alexander's face. 

 

“I have chosen you to join the ranks of the dark angels, Viktor.” 

 

Viktor looked confused. What did that mean? He didn't know. But he felt strange. He felt hungry like he had never felt before. Suddenly the door opened and the quiet woman he knew entered with another woman at her side. Viktor could hear that woman's heartbeat and looked back at Alexander. Why could he hear her heartbeat, but nobody else's? 

 

“Viktor? Dinner is here. Give into your instincts and eat.” Viktor furrowed his brows, confused. He couldn't see any food in the room. Neither of the women had brought any food with them. 

 

Alexander pointed to the woman whose heartbeat he could hear. Viktor's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what Alexander was suggested. He was supposed to eat the woman? His confusion must have been evident. Because Alexander motioned the quiet woman to step forward. She stepped behind the younger woman and held her in a tight embrace and sunk her teeth into her neck. As soon as she broke her skin Viktor could smell the blood. He growled and started moving against his will. He bridged their distance and sank his teeth into the other side of her neck. 

 

He felt the blood pulsing into his mouth and too soon the sensation stopped. He let go of the woman and she fell to the floor, looking pale and dead. 

 

“What did you do to me?” he screamed and backed away from the scene. Alexander calmly explained to Viktor that he turned him into what humans called a vampire. The sudden shock hit Viktor. How was he supposed to live with his family? What was he supposed to do? Alexander suggested to stay at the castle. Viktor cried and tugged at his hair. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to feed of people. After what seemed hours of screaming and crying he fell unconscious of exhaustion. 

 

Viktor didn't know for how long he was unconscious, but a whimpering brought him back into the present. It sounded like Mila, but that couldn't be. She was at home with Theresa. Finally he opened his eyes and clasped his hands over his mouth to not scream out at the scene in front of him. 

 

On a bed with white sheets laid his beloved Theresa covered in blood with her eyes open in shock and her mouth opened like she was screaming. Next to her was Mila. Softly whimpering and shivering. Viktor picked her up and cradled her against his chest. Mila stopped crying. He looked around and tried to figure out what to do. He noticed a small window. Apparently he was moved to a different room. He could see that it was dark outside. 

 

Not thinking too much about his own safety, but feeling the hunger he put Mila down and ripped at the window. Apparently becoming a vampire came with increased strength. He smiled at the wide opening he created. He picked Mila up and climbed out the opening. 

 

All he could think about was getting her to his sister and to safety. He got to his sister's house, handed her over and stammered something about Theresa being sick. His sister didn't question him and took Mila from him. 

 

Viktor returned to Alexander's residence. And confronted him. Alexander explained that he had to do this so Viktor didn't have any ties to Vienna anymore and could do his work as a dark angel. Viktor resigned himself to his fate after Alexander promised to help him provide a death certificate for Theresa and to make sure Mila was taken care of. 

 

Nobody in his family questioned him when Viktor stated that he had to leave town to clear his head. 

 

Viktor didn't return for years. But one day he felt like he had to check on Mila. She shouldn't have been able to recognize him. She had never seen him before. It was easy for him to locate her. She was now fifteen years old. She still lived in the same house with his sister. He couldn't be seen by his sister, but he could approach Mila outside the house. 

 

They became friends. Viktor couldn't explain that he was her dad. It broke his heart. Instead he came by several times over the next few years and saw Mila growing into a beautiful young lady. She told him that she got married and that she was happy with her life.

 

It hurt him to see her grow older. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't lose her as well. So one night he approached her and turned her into a vampire with the help of some of his closest Vampire friends. Mila was furious once she figured it out and hated him from the moment she woke up. But she never told him what made her so angry.


	16. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their talk Yuuri reveals a secret to get Viktor out.

Tears filled Yuuri’s eyes upon hearing Viktor’s story, wiping them away with the back of his hand. He knew Viktor was suffering from something in his past, but this was too much. He hated Alexander for what he did to him, and he had never even met the man in question.

 

How could someone be so selfish and uncaring of anyone’s feelings? Especially due to the strange beliefs Viktor had told him about. How could you follow someone like Alexander and believe you would be a dark angel ridding the world of evil? If Yuuri thought about it, it would mean the end of vampires if they rid the world of humanity, but apparently Alexander was delusional enough not to consider that they would not be able to feed if there were no humans available anymore. If vampires could prey on animals, perhaps... 

 

Viktor looked paler than usual, and Yuuri wondered if it was from memories or from not eating. He couldn't recall Viktor leaving his side for several days. Before... Viktor had left at least once a day. Sometimes, he left in the morning and didn’t return till nightfall under the disguise of errands or business he had to take care of in Cambridge or nearby London. 

 

“Viktor?” he tentatively asked.

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“When was the last time you ate?” Viktor cocked his head to his side and tapped his finger against his lips in thought. 

 

“About a week ago?” came the quiet response from him. 

 

“Oh.” Yuuri thought about everything he's ever heard about vampires. And then he remembered hearing a shot earlier as Viktor was getting his food.

 

“Viktor? Who was shot before?”

 

Viktor cringed a bit at that and moved slightly in his chair. It still hurt a bit even though the wound was almost healed. 

 

“Takeshi thought he could take me down with a shot.” Yuuri gasped. Looking Viktor over and not seeing any blood, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Did he hurt you?” 

 

Viktor smiled. “Not really. It hurts to be shot, but it doesn't kill me.” 

 

“Where?” Yuuri came closer to Viktor to inspect him better in the dim light of the room.

 

Viktor removed the shirt from his shoulder and showed a white circular wound to Yuuri. Yuuri reached carefully forward but stopped short of touching. 

 

“It doesn't hurt. It's almost healed.” Yuuri looked at Viktor with an unspoken question in his eyes. Viktor nodded. “Go ahead.” Slowly and carefully, Yuuri touched the scarred skin, amazement clearly showing in his face.

 

“How?” he quietly asked. 

 

Viktor explained to him that vampires couldn't be killed in the conventional way, and that his reason for being in Cambridge was to find a way to destroy Alexander and set the other vampires free. He told him about Weisskalt and how often vampires have to feed and the different methods of feeding and their impact on the victims. It seemed like once he started talking to Yuuri, he couldn't stop. He wanted Yuuri to understand that they were not monsters even if it was sometimes impossible to control the side effects of hunger. Yuuri wanted to know. He could tell from his body language and how enraptured he was from each bit of information. It felt good to tell someone everything. He never thought this would happen when he came to England years ago. He never thought he could love someone as much as he had loved Theresa ever again. But here he was, falling even more for Yuuri than he thought he possibly could. But he couldn't have this love either. At least not for long. Yuuri would grow older and die one day. This thought tugged at his heart in a strange way.

 

Yuuri had settled on the floor and rested his head on Viktor's knees, holding on to one of Viktor’s hands. He thought about all he had just learned about Viktor and vampires in general. He was quiet. Viktor gave him time to settle his thoughts. Using his free hand he started carding through Yuuri’s soft hair. Yuuri seemed to relax with his touch. They were both enjoying the quiet together and both lost in their thoughts.

 

“Let's get out of here!” Yuuri said with a confidence that startled Viktor for a moment. Then he smiled sadly.

 

“If we try to get out of here, you could get hurt and I can't protect you. There are tons of armed men out there who will shoot at me the first chance they get.” He shook his head sadly.

 

“Do you trust me?” 

 

Viktor nodded without hesitation. 

 

“When we were kids we played a lot in this abandoned house. One day Fleur and Maddy locked me in the cellar. I found a way out and never told anyone what it was. Everyone was mad that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. We can go that way out and come out behind the lines of the police and pretty far away from the main house,” Yuuri explained. Viktor was intrigued. Getting out of here and not being caught in the process sounded pretty good. He hoped it would be as Yuuri said.

 

Soon they gathered the leftover food and candles and got dressed warmly for a trip through the night. They left the candles and the fire on in the bedroom, so people watching the window wouldn't notice that nobody was in the room anymore. It should have given them a few hours of head start considering that nobody would notice their absence until the morning delivery of food and clothes for Yuuri would not be picked up at the door. 

 

Viktor led them down the stairs with care since he didn't need to have light to see. Yuuri directed them to the kitchen and the cellar below. Once inside the basement Viktor lit a candle to give Yuuri light to navigate. But Yuuri seemed to be lost. He looked around and tried to find something on the ground. After a while he got really agitated. 

 

“I know it's somewhere here,” he kept saying quietly to himself. Viktor watched him for a while. 

 

“What are you looking for?” he asked carefully. 

 

“A trap door. It leads down to another part of the cellar. I had gotten caught in the handle and fell as I was down here,” Yuuri explained.

 

Viktor looked around the room and noticed a different shade of color in the floor beneath a few boxes. He pointed towards it. “Is it maybe over there?”

 

Yuuri squinted his eyes following the direction Viktor was pointing at but couldn't make out anything in the dark. He huffed. “I don't see anything. Can you bring over the light?”

 

Viktor came closer and then Yuuri saw what Viktor meant. “I didn't recall it being that far in the corner.” He tried to move all the boxes away to reveal the trap door, but couldn't do it without Viktor and his increased strength. Yuuri couldn’t lift the trap door by himself. Back when he was a child this door had been open. Viktor opened it with ease and let Yuuri climb down the shaky stairs. Viktor followed and closed the door easily. Somehow Yuuri felt a bit uneasy, knowing that he would need to depend on Viktor to return to the other level if they couldn't find the way he had found as a child, even though he trusted Viktor with his heart. 

 

They moved carefully forward. Yuuri counted steps and tried to find the tunnel, but all he could see were barrels and crates covered in dust and spider webs everywhere. They were lost, or at least Yuuri couldn’t find the way through. Viktor was still holding the candle. Suddenly Yuuri had an idea. “Viktor? Blow out the candle, please.” Viktor nodded and did as asked since he didn’t need the light to begin with. Everything went black, and Yuuri found himself in his memories as a child. He started to feel around and knew Viktor was watching him curiously. 

 

“As I was down here, I was in the dark,” he explained while keeping to feel around, happy he had put on gloves. “There was an opening just big enough to squeeze through, but with the light I can't see it.” Viktor had to agree that rooms could look very different in daylight and darkness. Yuuri gasped. He found the opening. It was smaller then he remembered, but then again, he had grown a lot since then. He held his breath and squeezed through, Viktor following carefully behind him. It was much colder on the other side.

 

Something in the air didn't feel right to Viktor. It almost scared him. He was unsure of what it was, but he certainly didn't feel safe. Yuuri, however, seemed to be at total ease, seeming to remember where to go. So Viktor just started following with an increasing sense of danger. It felt like the walls were holding their breaths. Part of it felt familiar and part of it felt very dangerous to Viktor, but he didn’t want to alarm Yuuri. He kept quiet and just followed Yuuri’s lead. Viktor certainly hoped that this was the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17: Uneasy Finds


	17. Uneasy Finds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri shows Viktor a way out of the house, but they are discovering a surprise which could be lethal to Viktor. Can they make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harky and Izzy saved me again! Their beta'ing of my story is so super helpful. Thank you both so much!
> 
> I can't believe how many kudos and comments I get on my first story. Thank you all so much! It means a lot to me and my beta's. If you like it, please spread the word :-)

 

The deeper they walked into the tunnel the colder it got, yet Yuuri didn't seem to be affected by the drop in temperature. Viktor felt uneasy and in danger. There was a certain hostility in the air that really got to him. He couldn't explain what he was noticing. Yuuri just kept feeling his way forward. They rounded a corner and it hit Viktor with a force. Screams. At first it sounded like an echo, but then he heard the words, “ _ Vampire! Suffer like we did!” _

 

Viktor wasn't scared often, but he was now. Who was screaming, and why did Yuuri not seem to hear it? It was just so cold. He felt like if he stopped walking he would freeze. But that should not be happening since only Weisskalt could completely paralyze a vampire.

 

WEISSKALT! Viktor shivered in realization. That was exactly how this tunnel felt. It felt like the first layers of Weisskalt. If he wasn't so weakened from hunger, he would not be as affected as he was now. He knew he had to keep moving. But the screams were getting under his skin. He shouldn’t let Yuuri get too far ahead and lose sight of him. 

 

Viktor shivered. He hoped they would make it out of this alive. 

 

Yuuri stopped walking and turned around. He couldn't see Viktor but could feel him a few steps behind. He stepped back towards Viktor and put his hand forward to reach out to him. He touched Viktor's arm and noticed him shivering. 

 

“What's wrong, Viktor?” Suddenly all the screams stopped. Viktor felt dizzy, but relieved. The sudden quiet was a bit disorienting to Viktor.

 

“I-I honestly don't know.” He shook his head. “Don’t you feel the cold or hear the screams?”

 

Yuuri looked around. “No? I don’t feel cold, nor do I hear any screams?” 

 

Viktor was confused by that. Why could he hear the screams and feel the cold? Did it just affect vampires, and humans were immune to its effects? He couldn’t make sense of the situation.

 

“Maybe we should light the candle and look around?” Yuuri suggested quietly. Viktor wasn't so sure that it would be a good idea since he already saw what was around them, and Yuuri might get really scared when he saw what they were walking through.

 

“Are you sure you want to see?” he asked quietly, hoping that Yuuri would not want to have the light of a candle showing the horror they were walking through. 

 

“Yes. We might be able to walk faster if we can see where we are stepping. The ground is so uneven. And we could avoid hurting ourselves as well,” Yuuri argued.

 

He sighed and did as suggested. Yuuri needed to know. The light of the candle blinded Yuuri for a moment. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and he gasped in horror. This was the first time he saw the tunnel with light. The last time he was there he was just tapping in the dark like they did until now.

 

He looked to his left where Viktor was staring too. There was a room with a small table and a chair. On top of the table was an open dusty book covering most of the surface. Yuuri couldn't help it, but he felt drawn into the room. He leaned over, wiped the dust with his hands off the book and saw that it was a ledger with names, ages, and dates. He didn't know what to think of it. He startled as he felt a hand touching his shoulder. 

 

“This is a vampire home,” Viktor started to explain. “This was the home of a vampire at one point. Apparently he noted every victim for his feeding.

 

Yuuri bent over the book and looked at the centuries-old writing, barely visible now as the ink had faded over time.  

 

“Let's go, Yuuri. It's so cold down here.” Viktor shivered. 

 

They moved on and passed by another alcove. There they saw skulls and bones. By the way they were scattered, it seemed they were carelessly thrown into a pile in the way you would discard of trash. No care was used at all. It seemed like every single skull was screaming. Viktor stepped back, holding his hands over his ears.

 

Yuuri turned to Viktor, his face sheet white with a grimace scarring it. The agony written on his face turned Yuuri's stomach, but he couldn't hear anything. It was deadly quiet around them. 

 

“Don't you hear them scream for revenge?” he asked. Yuuri just shook his head. “These are the souls of all the humans this vampire lured down here. He took their life energy, not their blood. They died a horrible death and he just discarded them onto this pile. Their souls are still trapped here. He left them behind as he left this place. They want to be released and find peace. But they can't.” Viktor tried to explain as best as he could. He only knew one vampire who killed that way. He wondered if Alexander knew of this place.

 

They had to cross the alcove with all the bones to get to the other side. Viktor could feel the cold seeping in, making it increasingly difficult for him to  move with each step he took. The gnawing hunger throughout his body weighing him down even more. This place was draining him. He wouldn't make it out alive. Yuuri would have to move on without him so he could return to his family. It broke his heart. But he couldn't see any other solution. Lost in thought he stumbled and fell. 

 

Yuuri heard Viktor fall. He jumped and turned around. Viktor was lying on the ground. Shivering. It almost seemed like there was a layer of ice surrounding him. 

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri dropped to his knees. “Come on! We have to get going. Please! Get up,” he pleaded. 

 

“You need to go on, Yuuri. I can't move. I can't think. It's too cold.” Yuuri held his hands out and Viktor got back up with Yuuri's help. They tried to find a way to walk together and hold the light up for Yuuri to see the way. It was hard. After a few steps Viktor stumbled again. The candle fell and extinguished. The darkness swallowed them once more.

 

“I guess I'll try my best to guide you, love,” Viktor mumbled. He could see, but needed Yuuri to help him keep him upright. Yuuri couldn't see where they were going. Both of his hands needed to hold up Viktor. 

 

Viktor stumbled and fell again. Yuuri tried to get him up. But Viktor could barely move his hands by now. 

 

“Go, Yuuri. Go!” Viktor whispered. 

 

“I won't leave you again, Viktor!” Yuuri teared up. “Please, get up. Come with me,” Yuuri pleaded.

 

Viktor didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Yuuri, but he couldn't do anything. He was too cold. He was starving. 

 

As if Yuuri could read his mind he offered his wrist to Viktor. “Will it hurt?” he asked in a small voice. It was so quiet that Viktor wouldn't have heard it if not for his enhanced hearing. 

 

“I can't do that to you. Yuuri, I don't want to take too much. And I might lose control. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that to you.” 

 

Yuuri thought about that. “If you take my wrist, I can pull myself away from you. I know you won't hurt me,” he insisted.

 

Viktor sighed, knowing Yuuri was right. He needed to regain some strength. The screams stopped, holding a collective breath, waiting to see what would happen to the lovers amidst them. 

 

Yuuri held his wrist closer to Viktor. Viktor tenderly took his hand and looked up at Yuuri. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked one last time. 

 

Yuuri nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Chapter 18: Giving In


	18. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Yuuri be able to stop Viktor? Will they get out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos this week. I really appreciate them. I hope you'll like where this story is going. 
> 
> Thank you again to Harky and Izzy for beta'ing this chapter. Your advise is so helpful. I learn so much from both of you!

**** Viktor kissed Yuuri’s wrist before parting his lips and biting. As warm blood touched his lips, he felt how life poured back into him. It was the best blood he had ever had. He knew he would have a hard time stopping. But he wanted more. Sucking greedily at Yuuri's wrist, he didn't feel the flinch and the gasp from Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri knew it would be painful, but he didn't expect the kind of pain he was experiencing. It hurt him like never before, but it also felt so good. He started to get light headed. He knew he had to stop Viktor. He started to pull his wrist away, but Viktor grabbed harder. 

 

“Viktor! Stop!” But Viktor didn't hear him. “Vitya! Please stop!” he tried again. This time, Viktor pulled back, licking the wound on Yuuri's wrist before meeting his eyes. Viktor's touch was warmer now. Warmed by Yuuri’s blood. It made Yuuri feel proud, like it was worth the loss of blood and pain. He wanted to never stop feeling that way. 

 

Viktor got up, the voices still silent but very curious. They just had witnessed something they couldn't understand. Viktor wanted to use that confusion to escape this strange place. 

 

“How much further?” he asked Yuuri. Yuuri turned around in thought, touching the walls to find his way.

 

“It can't be much further. After this place it should only be a few minutes.” They kept going. Viktor holding on to Yuuri to help guide him through the dark. 

 

Finally, after a few minutes of walking, Viktor could see a shift in the light. Yuuri must have noticed it too since he straightened up, his steps quickening with relief and excitement. 

 

A few steps later Yuuri stopped at a doorway and gestured for Viktor to do the same. He stepped through and looked around. They made it to the old cooling house. Carefully stepping outside they breathed in the cold night air in relief. They had made it. They were not far away from the main house but well out of sight and outside the reach of the shimmering lights.

 

Viktor turned to Yuuri and hugged him tightly, glad to have escaped the vampire’s lair. 

 

Suddenly he stiffened, sensing another creature nearby. 

 

Chris. Viktor let go of Yuuri to address Chris. 

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

Chris shrugged and stepped closer.

 

“I felt that you were in distress. You know I can sense when you are in trouble. I had to come and check on you.”

 

Viktor gave him a small grateful smile. His best friend never disappointed him. 

 

“We need to get out of here. We need to get back to London. And Yuuri needs to get back to his family,” Viktor explained. 

 

“WHAT? Don’t I get a say in what we are doing after _ I _ got us out of this?” Yuuri exclaimed angrily. “I'm coming with you. Wherever you go. I won't let you go again. I... won't live without you.” Yuuri didn't realize he had started crying and shaking.

 

Viktor was at a loss. He needed to let go of Yuuri, but the thought also hurt him tremendously. He sighed.

 

“Okay. But first you need to eat,” he said and pulled out some of the food they had taken with them from the house. 

 

While they sat just inside the old cooling house, they all were lost in thought. Chris knew Viktor had never been so protective of anyone before, and Yuuri was different from a lot of humans he had encountered over the decades himself. If Viktor was really in love with Yuuri, there could be a solution, but he didn't know if Yuuri would like the idea of being turned. Chris decided not to say anything just yet, in case they already had thrown that idea out of the window. But he tucked it nicely away. He would just watch them both. 

 

In the meantime they had to get moving before sunrise, when the light would take away their cover, making it almost impossible to leave the area. Viktor was obviously too weak to enter Kristallring, and Yuuri was too stubborn to stay here.

 

Yuuri, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. His thoughts started spiraling. He didn't want to go back to his life. He didn't want to give up Viktor again. He would rather die than go back and pretend to be happy. Did Viktor just want him to go back so he could get rid of him? Was he already tired of being with him and just needed an excuse?

 

“Yuuri needs to come with us.” Both Viktor and Yuuri startled at that. Chris explained why he thought this. If Yuuri would return now everyone would be on their heels and trying to hunt them down. They would know that they had escaped. If they left now and took Yuuri with them to London, they could drop him off with friends or family there and have a head start on leaving. 

 

Yuuri didn't like the idea of just being dragged along with them. But it also meant spending a few more hours with Viktor. So he agreed. Chris could tell that Yuuri had no intentions of leaving. But didn't let him know that he knew. He could already sense that Viktor was relieved by the solution as well. Chris's best guess was that he also wanted to spend more time with him. It was a bad situation they were in. But first things first. How to get them from here to London?

 

After Yuuri finished the food, they decided to head down across the lawn to the trees. Yuuri said that there was a street on the other side of the trees. _ Maybe it was good to take him with them since he knew the area better than us, _ Chris thought. 

 

They reached the street without any issues, the darkness and hour of the morning giving them protection. After a few minutes of walking, they heard a car approaching. 

 

“Yuuri, head into the bushes and do not look up,” Viktor said while letting go of his hand. He had taken his hand shortly after leaving the property as he noticed that Yuuri was stumbling in the dark to guide him through on their way. 

 

Yuuri wanted to protest but saw the look on both of their faces. He decided to at least partially listen: he ducked down, but prepared to watch the scene unfold in front of him. 

 

Chris laid down on the road so that a car had to stop when getting to him. Viktor was crouching down close to where Yuuri was hiding. It seemed to Yuuri like this wasn't the first time they both did this. Whatever this was. 

 

The lights of a car came around the corner and slowed down to a stop almost next to Chris. It was one of the officers from the estate, most likely being dispatched to relay news or running some kind of an errand. 

 

The officer got out of the car and leaned over Chris to check his vitals. He was alone. Viktor silently left his position and approached the officer behind his back. Before Yuuri could do anything, Viktor had reached his target and sank his teeth into his neck, greedily drinking till nothing was left. Yuuri couldn't stop watching. The man crumbled down to the street as Viktor's pale skin seemed to get some color from the blood he just drank. 

 

Chris got up and dragged the man into the woods to hide the evidence, then turned and motioned for Yuuri to come out. Apparently Chris knew that Yuuri was watching since he didn't use words to get his attention. Yuuri got up and came closer, slightly shaking at the violent and ruthless display of actions from the two vampires.

 

They climbed into the car without another word. Chris took the front to drive them to London while Yuuri and Viktor sat in the back. 

 

After a while Yuuri broke the silence. “Will Alexander be in London looking for you?” Chris raised a questioning eyebrow in the rearview mirror at Viktor _. Just how much did you tell him? _ Chris thought. He saw the minute shrug of Viktor's shoulders and sighed. 

 

“I don't know. He could be there, or he might not care. He's unpredictable that way. We will need to see.” Yuuri curled up into Viktor's side and started dozing off. It was a long day and night with lots of action. Viktor didn't blame him. If he would have needed sleep, he would be doing the same right now as well.

 

The drive to London was uneventful. Chris stopped the car a few streets away from an inn he knew was open at this hour for breakfast. Viktor and Yuuri got out before Chris drove off to dispose of the car before returning to them. 

 

“How much time do we have before Chris returns?” Yuuri asked Viktor as they approached the Inn. 

 

“Maybe an hour?” Viktor wasn't too sure, but he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about saying goodbye to Yuuri. 

 

They entered the restaurant of the inn, and Viktor ordered some breakfast for Yuuri and coffee for both of them. He had to have something to pretend being human while he was there.

 

They talked about nothing in particular, just wanting to be together while neither of them said what was actually on their mind. Neither of them wanting to separate. After a while their conversation lulled to a stop. Viktor just held on to Yuuri's hand, running his thumb over the back. Both were so lost in their own thoughts, they didn't notice Chris entering the inn. 

 

Chris stopped at seeing them like that. Sighing he watched them for a few minutes, noticing the love and sorrow in both of their eyes and body language. It was obvious to him that neither of them would ever be happy without the other. Making up his mind he approached the table and plopped himself down on a chair, startling both of them out of their thoughts.

 

“Well? There's always turning,” Chris said with a level look at Viktor. Viktor paled a bit at that, having bad memories of the only time he turned someone. But he knew that Chris had a point. If Viktor was honest with himself, he was scared to lose Yuuri like he lost Mila after he turned her.

 

Yuuri looked up from their joined hands in thought. “What would it take to turn me?” he asked, looking back and forth between the two vampires.

 

“Let's go. We don't want to be overheard here,” Chris said and stood up to leave the inn. Viktor and Yuuri followed silently, their hands clasped tightly together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Chapter 19 - To Turn or Not To Turn


	19. To turn or not to turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to turn a human into a vampire? Will Yuuri chose to turn or stay human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your work again, Harky and Izzy!
> 
> And thank you for all the kudos and comments this week. Love to hear from you and what you think about the story. Thank you for reading! We are getting closer to the end...

Walking through London in the early morning hours, the streets were empty. None of the three were talking. 

 

Yuuri looked around and noticed that they were in a very poor neighborhood near the docks. He wondered why they were there and why Viktor would even follow Chris to this area.

 

The house they approached looked like it would fall in on itself at any moment. Yuuri wasn’t sure it was safe to enter, but he followed the vampires in nonetheless. They went up the stairs, steps creaking as they walked. The paint peeled off the walls and handrails on the stairs shook when you touched them. It wasn’t very comforting, but he trusted it was relatively safe. 

 

Yuuri gasped as the door to the apartment of the vampires opened. The door had looked just as drab as the stairwell, but behind that door he was greeted by luxury and comfort. It was a completely different world.

 

They sat down in the beautiful sitting room with all the curtains drawn. Yes, vampires could go outside during daytime, but they didn't like it. It took a lot of their energy to wander around in daylight and required more feedings. So Viktor and his vampire friends avoided the daytime as much as possible. None of his friends really wanted the increased feedings. 

 

“So? Are you gonna tell me what it takes?” Yuuri asked with a small voice. He felt a bit intimidated by being in a vampire lair. Being the only human in the room was kind of strange. He should be scared, but he couldn’t say that he was. He definitely was curious as well as scared, but he wasn’t scared for his life. It was a strange feeling. He didn’t know what to think of this. He knew Viktor would protect him from anything or anyone.

 

The door opened and a young Asian vampire entered. Chris stood up and walked over, catching the vampire by the waist and kissing him passionately on the lips. The other vampire laughed, letting go of Chris after a few moments, looking around to see who else was there. Surprised to see a human in their living room.

 

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked curiously and raised an eyebrow at Viktor and looked back at Yuuri. 

 

“Why did you bring him here?” he turned to face Viktor. Yuuri huffed a bit at being talked about like he wasn’t able to hear him even though he was sitting right there in the middle of the room. 

 

Chris sighed. “They are in love and can't seem to be able to separate. I mentioned turning Yuuri.” Phichit nodded, agreeing with Chris's assessment. Back before all the tragedy at Fleur's house he had felt the potential of Yuuri being turned and making a good vampire. He and Chris had talked about it afterwards.

 

Viktor sighed. “Are you sure you want to know about that, Yuuri?” 

 

Yuuri just nodded slightly. 

 

The vampires sat down and Viktor explained the process to Yuuri. It took four vampires to turn a human. First they had to drain the human’s blood, then they had one minute from the time the human’s heart stopped to reviving the person inside Kristallring. Since it is hard to get a non-vampire into Kristallring, it took four vampires to do so. Once inside Kristallring they revived the person by giving some of their blood and let the new vampire rest there for a bit. After a while they had to take the person back out and provide the new vampire with a human to literally drain of blood and kill. 

 

Yuuri shuddered at the explanation. It was intriguing yet scary at the same time. Yuuri didn't have anything to lose if he agreed to do this. He didn’t want to feel like a burden to his dad and their friends any longer and he certainly didn't want to return to Henry. And he really wanted to see Kristallring. It sounded like a new way of studying something amazing and apparently beautiful. Maybe one day he could help Viktor find a way to destroy Alexander. 

 

“Okay!” he said out loud, nodding with determination.

 

Viktor, Chris, and Phichit talked long after Yuuri went to sleep. They needed another vampire to help them with the ritual. But who could they choose who wouldn't betray them to Alexander? And who would be strong enough to help with the ritual. Finally they agreed on Otabek. They knew that Yuri would follow him, but he wouldn't betray them. Maybe it would be good to have another set of eyes to make sure that they were safe while going through with their plans. 

 

None of them wanted to leave Yuuri by himself in the apartment since the place was used by almost all of the vampires when they visited London. This could mean that Mila, or one of Alexander’s minions, could show up as well. And they were not sure it would go over well with a human there. 

 

Chris kissed Phichit one last time and left to contact Otabek. He knew he and Yuri were currently residing in St. Petersburg and would be back soon hopefully with good news. 

 

Phichit left to go feed before taking over for Viktor to make sure that Yuuri was safe. They all had to be at full strength. They decided to proceed with their plan two weeks after making the decision. 

 

They had to be careful with how often Yuuri could leave the apartment since they were sure that his family was still looking for him. They couldn’t risk inquiring about this; they had to take precautions to avoid discovery.

 

Thankfully Yuuri didn’t mind staying inside the apartment. He spent time reading books and talking to the vampires, trying to understand as much as possible about their way of life, if you could call it that, and the way their small society was structured. 

 

Since they arrived in London, all the vampires started to talk to Yuuri about how they became vampires and how they lived before turning. Yuuri felt like he had friends for the first time in his life. Okay, well, besides Yuuko and Takeshi that was. 

 

Thinking about them made him a bit sad. He wouldn’t be able to see their triplets up close or talk to Yuuko and Takeshi anymore like they used too. He was sure they were too upset about his disappearance and he was certain that Takeshi would not trust him to be around his family once he was a vampire, but he was willing to give up everything to be with Viktor. 

 

He liked that all of the vampires embraced his being there and caring for him like he belonged. That was a feeling he didn’t want to miss. He never felt like that with his own family and friends besides the Nishigoris, but they had a life and their own family to care about, and they hadn’t seen each other often since they had moved to Elizabeth’s estate and started working for her. 

 

Yuri and Otabek arrived with Chris a week after they had decided to turn Yuuri. 

 

“You!” Yuri stepped forward to Yuuri, who had just come out of his room and stopped startled. 

 

“Yes?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“Why does a pig like you wants to be a vampire?” he hissed angrily.

 

Yuuri had to bite his lips to avoid smiling. This young vampire really acted a lot like an angry little kitten. And he had been warned by Phichit and Viktor that Yuri was quite abrasive when he met new people. 

 

However, he had been told that this was Yuri’s way of showing his feelings for the people he cared about. Viktor had told him that it was him who had attacked Madeleine at the party years ago to get Viktor’s attention. 

 

“You better not screw up what you have with Viktor. You can’t treat him like Mila does since she was turned. I don’t even know what the old man sees in you.”

 

Yuri didn't like the idea of turning someone like Yuuri. He thought Yuuri was weak and pathetic, but he stopped as he noticed that all the others were taken by the human and his soft spoken voice and mischievous smiles and intelligence. Yuuri was a contradiction in and of himself. One minute he was drily joking and the next he was a blushing sputtering mess. He had observed Yuuri from far away for a while after Viktor’s temporary death. He wanted to know what Viktor had seen in that human that he would take death over hurting him. Yuri had to admit that Yuuri didn’t quite fit in with the people he had to surround himself with every day. Especially that strange person who was supposedly his husband but treated Yuuri like an annoyance at best. 

 

“Yura, be quiet.” Otabek stepped behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Yuri immediately relaxed at his touch. Yuuri found it curious that the quiet vampire had such an influence on the younger one. Or at least he thought Yuri was younger, but appearance could be wrong considering that they didn’t age a day after being turned. For all he knew Yuri with the appearance of a teenager could be centuries older than Otabek. 

 

He had to learn to live with that thought. It was strange, but he did look forward to being able to study science or anything new for that matter for as long as he wanted. He was excited by the prospect of seeing science in general develop over time. He would have no limits once he was a vampire like the rest of them. 

 

He looked forward to being a vampire even though the thought of drinking blood was a bit off-putting. He couldn’t imagine that part of his future yet. Would he be able to learn to control his hunger and how much blood to take and not kill his victims? Yuuri shook his head. Of course he would be okay. He had Viktor, Chris, and Phichit who would help him to learn how to be a decent vampire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Chapter 20: New Beginnings


	20. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does it feel to have such a major change in your life? Or could you even call it life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being late with my post today. Got carried away working on my next project with lovely vitya_rabbit. Hope you'll join us for that one when we are ready to post this in a few weeks.
> 
> As always, thank you, izzy for helping me with the final edits for this chapter. I'm so glad to have you on board still. Just a few more weeks...

**** Yuuri woke up one morning to find Phichit sitting in the living room.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Phichit asked as Yuuri came into the room without looking up. It still confused Yuuri how the vampires could sense everyone around them without looking and knowing exactly who was with them. Maybe he would be able to do that as well once he was turned.

 

“Yes,” he answered simply. Phichit got up and went to the usually unused kitchen to get some food for Yuuri. Since none of the vampires knew how to cook, they had gotten cold foods for Yuuri. He had to smile at the thought of eating cured meats, cheeses, and bread for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Maybe he should just ask if he could make food for himself. But it looked like they all wanted him to be comfortable.

 

While eating, he talked with Phichit, and they both were soon laughing about the stories of Phichit's first weeks as a vampire. Feeling so at ease around all these vampires was strange to Yuuri. He knew he should be scared, but he wasn't. It was easy for him to open up to them. It felt as if they actually understood him.

 

Viktor came back to laughter and talking. He smiled. He was happy to see Yuuri laughing. It made him feel so warm like he hadn't since back when he was human. It was a good thing, but he was scared of the days to come.

 

Even Yuri had to admit that there was something special about Yuuri. A quiet strength hidden behind layers of insecurities, intelligence and humor coming out at unexpected times. He could see why everyone thought that Yuuri would make a good vampire, but he would never admit this out loud.

 

The days went by and Yuuri settled into a comfortable routine around the vampires and their different schedules. They all made sure he wasn't bored and well taken care off. Before he knew it the day of his turning arrived.

 

Yuuri was nervous. He had been told they would start at sunset. The whole day he was a mess. His insecurities spiked up and he couldn't even think about eating anything. Viktor and Phichit tried their best to calm him down.

 

Finally Viktor took Yuuri to his room. He sat him down at the vanity and started brushing Yuuri's hair. He knew that it would at least help him relax a little bit. It was close to sundown and they had to start the ritual.

 

“Are you scared?” he asked quietly. Yuuri only nodded a bit before deciding to shake is head. 

 

“I don't know? Maybe? But not really.” He sighed. “I know I'm not making any sense at this point. I'm nervous. I'm excited. What if I don't make a good vampire? What if you don't love me anymore? What if Alexander finds out? What if….” Viktor silenced Yuuri with a kiss.

 

“Shhhh. You have nothing to worry about. I will still love you. No matter what. And yes, I'm nervous too, but we have the strongest vampires here to work with us. You are in good hands. Just trust me,” Viktor said before sinking his teeth into Yuuri's neck without warning. It was pure ecstasy to finally drink more of Yuuri's blood. He had never drank anything like it and he had to admit that he was craving its taste since the escape. After a while Yuuri sank half-conscious into his arms, and he carried him outside to the others.

 

Phichit took his turn drinking some of Yuuri's blood while Chris and Otabek watched. Viktor kept holding Yuuri up. One after another took their turn. And then it was Viktor's turn one last time. They had agreed that Viktor would start and end the blood flow. Better attuned to Yuuri, he would know when his heart finally stopped. 

 

Yuri watched with curious eyes. It was his first time watching a turning since he was turned himself. He would never admit to anyone that it looked scary, but somehow arousing at the same time.

 

Finally, Viktor nodded. The other vampires reached out and held hands. Otabek took Yuuri's hand on one side while Viktor held his other hand. Together they all stepped into Kristallring.

 

Yuuri's presence caused a disturbance while entering the ring. It felt like a heavy weight trying to keep them from entering fully into the ring. But they did it.

 

Once inside they all gathered around Yuuri, and one at the time cut their hands with their sharp claws they had in their natural form inside the ring.

 

After a moment, which felt like an eternity to Viktor, Yuuri gasped and opened his eyes. Even in his true form, Viktor was beautiful in Yuuri's eyes. His wings had a midnight blue sheen to them and his form had the grace of a dancer.

 

They each came to Yuuri, biting into their wrists to give Yuuri some of their blood. Just enough to help the process of turning.

 

Yuuri looked around with curious eyes and took in the beautiful sight around him. Sure, Viktor had described Kristallring to him, but no words could describe the beauty around him. Everything was so colorful, and he felt happier than ever. He started to spin around and took Viktor by his hands. Everyone was smiling at the childlike enthusiasm Yuuri showed.

 

But they knew that Yuuri would crash any moment since he needed to rest inside Kristallring to complete his transformation.

 

After a few minutes Yuuri's dancing slowed. Chris, Phichit, and Otabek decided to leave and give them privacy. They would be back later.

 

Viktor guided Yuuri to a cloudlike layer and showed him how to float for resting. He sat down next to Yuuri to watch over him.

 

Yuuri was floating. It was so beautiful. While he was in this trancelike state, he realized what he was seeing. It was the magnetic fields of Earth. Beautifully reflecting the lights of the sun and stars in the universe and some colors from earth showing through as well. He wanted to tell Viktor, but he couldn't move. He was tired and it felt like being asleep, but he knew he wasn't.

 

After a while, Viktor lightly shook his shoulder.

 

“Hey, love? Wake up. We have to return. We can come back at any time.” Yuuri turned to him and just wanted to share everything he just thought of. It felt like a revelation, and he couldn't wait to start studying to find out if his ideas were true. He wanted to tell Viktor right then and there, but he knew he had to wait.

 

They returned to the world Yuuri knew, and it was like a color shock to Yuuri. His vision had changed. He no longer needed his glasses. He could see shades and patterns in the wood of the table they had moved for the ritual. He was so fascinated by it. Wanting to run his hands over the wood to see if he could feel the changes he saw. But they were interrupted by Otabek and Yuri entering the apartment with a young woman. She didn't look too healthy. But Yuuri could see the blood flowing through her. It caused him to lick his lips. Yuri caught the response and smirked.

 

“Have at it, Yuuri. She's all yours.”

 

The woman looked at Yuri with a sudden fear in her eyes. Then she looked around and saw herself surrounded by all these extremely good looking men, and she was scared. Sweat started running down her neck. It should have been disgusting, but it smelled like an invitation to Yuuri. Before he knew it he surged forward and sank his teeth into her neck, sighing at the taste of blood. He never believed he could do it. Didn't think it could be enjoyable. But here he was. Drinking the life force of this woman and not caring that it would kill her.

 

Her body became heavier and heavier in his arms as her heart slowed. Finally the blood stopped coming and Yuuri let go of her. She fell like a sack of sand to the ground and Yuuri turned around without another glance and wiped his mouth with his hand. Smearing some blood across his face.

 

“Is this what you feel all the time?” he asked Viktor. The others just stared at Yuuri with disbelieving eyes. Yuuri had changed. Viktor didn't know what to say. Would he still love Viktor? Or was he turned into a cold monster? He had to find out. Shaking his head he pulled himself out of his stupor.

 

“No. It'll fade over time,” he honestly replied.

 

Everyone realized that they needed a moment to themselves, and they also needed to discreetly dispose of the now dead body of the women who had walked into their apartment alive a few minutes prior. They left carrying the body with them.

 

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” Viktor quietly asked. He needed to know if Yuuri still loved him. To be honest with himself, he was scared that Yuuri might not love him anymore. He knew that feelings can change with turning. He had seen it happen with Mila.

 

“Vitya, I'm okay. It's just so much to take in.” Yuuri turned to face him fully. A small smile playing around his still bloody lips. Yuuri looked breathtaking to Viktor. He reached for his hands, and Yuuri squeezed his hands in reassurance.

 

They looked at each other before Yuuri surged forward to claim Viktor's lips for the first time since being turned, the kiss turning passionate quickly.

 

Suddenly Yuuri stumbled and broke the kiss. He saw two worlds at once. Losing his balance he fell to the ground, pulling Viktor with him.

 

“I should have told you,” Viktor apologized. “It'll take a few days to learn how to stay in one world and enter the other only when you want too. We need to start your training.”

 

They started by focusing on the world Yuuri knew, and soon it became easier for Yuuri to distinguish between the two of them and how to separate them while moving around.

 

Days went by and all the vampires took turns in training Yuuri on how to feed without killing. Who to feed on and how to hunt. It became easier and easier for Yuuri to make the right choices.

 

Everyone around him had a preference to only feed on people who had done something wrong or didn't respect others. This meant their favorite hunting grounds were in the seedy parts of any town. That explained to Yuuri also why they lived there even though it was clear that none of them lacked money or resources. It made him feel better about the way he now had to feed.

 

Time appeared to flow differently since he didn't need to sleep anymore. Everything was becoming more normal.

 

He went to hunt with Viktor one evening and they combined it with a visit to the theater and a nice stroll back to the apartment. It was a wonderful evening, and Yuuri enjoyed his new powers and seeing colors and textures he didn't ever notice before. As they came back to the apartment, Viktor felt a change in the air. They entered the apartment and saw that all the others were stunned into silence and looking down.

 

“When were you thinking about telling me that you turned someone?” Alexander asked Viktor in the coldest voice he had ever used on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21: Punishments and Plans


	21. Punishment and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Alexander rip them apart? What will Viktor do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Harky for betaing this week and helping me with wording some of the more trickier descriptions. I really appreciate your help!
> 
> We are nearing the end of the story. Hope you all will like the next few chapters...

**** Yuuri stood slightly behind Viktor trying to hide. The vampire in front of them commanded the room. He did not like what he saw, an icy shiver ran down his spine and he knew immediately who had joined them. Only one vampire could cause such an atmosphere. This was Alexander without a doubt. Thinking of the tales of horror the other vampires told him, Yuuri shrank away in fear. 

 

Viktor took a deep breath even though he didn't need it. “What do you want?” He looked straight into Alexander's eyes. 

 

“I want nothing from you. Trust me, but I have to admit that you do pick out good dark angels.” Alexander smiled. “Come, let me look at you, Yuuri.” Hearing the command, Yuuri couldn't do anything but step around Viktor  towards Alexander against his will. As soon as Yuuri was close enough, Alexander grabbed his wrist in a crushing grip and took both of them into Kristallring and towards his castle. 

 

Yuuri was startled, but couldn't move out of the grasp Alexander had on his wrist. Alexander used that moment to weaken him by sinking his fangs into his neck. Yuuri tried to protest, but still couldn't move. Not even make a sound. Getting weaker and weaker with the loss of blood he saw the changes of Kristallring like in a trance. It was a surreal feeling not being able to sleep since the turning. He wished he could just fall asleep and slip into dreams, escaping reality. He couldn’t move, trying to rip his wrist from Alexander who just held tighter to his wrist as if letting go would cause Yuuri to fall out of Kristallring.

 

A few minutes later they stood in cell deep within a castle. Yuuri noticed that there were no windows or furniture in the room. Someone dressed like a nun shackled Yuuri to the wall. He looked around in a haze taking in the bare rough walls, dirt ground and one single candle sat in the holder at the wall closest to the door. The door reminded him of a dungeon or prison you may see in older castles. He knew he was underground; no light or sounds would make it to this cell unless Alexander let someone come down to him.

 

Yuuri wondered if he would receive blood or if Alexander would starve him until he was unable to hold any kind of lucid thought. Panic settled in his chest, creeping through his entire body, nerves tingling. He had never thought that he would only have a few weeks of being a vampire before being tracked down by Alexander. Against all odds he had mistakenly hoped that Alexander wouldn’t find out about him at all. 

 

“You will stay here until you learned to obey my orders and forget Viktor. He is not good for you or anyone.” Alexander snarled and left the room. 

 

Yuuri collapsed to the ground. The chains gave him a few feet of movement into each direction, but not enough to even cross halfway through the room. If he moved his arms were stuck behind him, but there was enough slack that he could curl up on the ground. The floor was damp and cold, but Yuuri was too exhausted to care. He thought about Viktor and wondered if he even knew where he was at that moment. Would he look for him? Yuuri’s thoughts spiraled and he just wanted to go back. Back to Viktor. Back to the safety of the London apartment. But he knew he couldn't go back. He couldn't enter Kristallring and he couldn’t escape the chains binding him. He just had to get out of here and get strong again. He lost himself to his thoughts.

~~~~~

 

After Alexander disappeared with Yuuri, Viktor slumped down on the nearest couch and bloody tears rolled down slowly, staining his cheeks red. Chris and Phichit came over and sat down on both sides of him trying to calm him down. Viktor couldn’t lose his strength now. They needed to find a way to rescue Yuuri from Alexander’s grasp. None of them knew what Alexander had planned for them or if he would put Yuuri just on Weisskalt. That was the best option since they could sneak up there and get him back, but they doubted he would do that after Viktor had already once gone up there to get Phichit back years prior.

 

“We are so sorry. He showed up right before you entered the apartment. There was no way of warning you,” Phichit said, rubbing small circles on Viktors back trying to calm him down. 

 

Everyone in the apartment was still in shock about what had happened. Alexander had never taken a new vampire like that from their creator. It was clear that this was because of Viktor's defiance to go back to his castle. 

 

After a while Viktor stopped crying and his face became icy. Chris shuddered. Viktor was angry. Angrier than he had ever seen his friend before. 

 

Viktor stood and walked to the window. It was dark, the city was barely illuminated. Staring out of the window he sighed.

 

“I will fight for Yuuri if it's the last thing I do. But for now I have to make sure that Alexander thinks that I have submitted to him.” 

 

Phichit, Chris, and Georgi looked worriedly between each other but stayed quiet. They had all sat down and watched Viktor.

 

Thankfully, Otabek and Yuri had left the day before to go back to St. Petersburg. They wouldn’t have to witness what was happening now. But they knew they had to inform them, since there was no telling if Alexander would find out who helped Viktor to turn Yuuri.

 

Viktor paced around the room. Three sets of eyes following his every move.

 

“What I'm about to suggest is considered absolute betrayal. If it doesn't work out the way I'm hoping for we will end up on Weisskalt. So before I say anything at all, make your decision. I will not be upset if you decide to leave and want to stay out of it. But you can't say anything about this to Alexander. I need your trust on that even if you do not want to participate.” 

 

Chris looked at Phichit and Georgi. Both of them nodded subtly at him. Chris sighed. 

 

“We won't let you do this on your own. Yuuri is worth it. He wormed himself into our hearts quickly. He needs to be saved. So? What's your plan, boss?” He winked at Viktor, causing a small smile to appear on his face.

 

“Chris, do you remember the cooling house where you found us after we escaped?” 

 

Chris nodded.

 

“While we were down there we discovered that this is an old lair of an ancient vampire. I almost froze there. The vampire who used this lair killed the people by taking their aura. You can hear their souls scream. They are out for vengeance. The only reason they did not attack me was because of Yuuri showing obvious care for me and even offered his blood to keep me going. It was so cold. It felt like Weisskalt. I'm sure if I would have been there on my own they would have attacked me. I've never felt anything like that. I wonder if Alexander knows about that place and if it would have an effect on him.” 

 

Viktor looked around the room. Three sets of wide eyes looked at him.

 

“So you want to lure him down there and kill him?” Georgi mused. 

 

“Not exactly. We need something else. Do you remember my Doppelgänger?” Everyone nodded.

 

“We killed him by pouring nitrogen over him and then we shattered him. We took all the pieces and buried and burnt them separately. There is no way of putting him together again.”

 

“We will need to get down there, look around and place the nitrogen there. Then we have to hide and lure Alexander there and kill him? Is that what you are thinking?” Phichit asked. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Viktor was looking out over the city again. “But before we can do that, we will need to know where exactly Yuuri is being held and what he has done to Yuuri.”

 

“I can take care of that.” Georgi spoke up. “After all I was the one who had to bring humans every day for years to him to revive you. Most likely he would trust me the most to reveal information. More likely than to you, Chris or Phichit. No offense.” He waved dismissively at the others.

 

“You are right.” Phichit smirked. “We can handle the rest.”

 

“Viktor. You were starving as you were down there, right?” Chris asked.

 

“Yes. I hadn't eaten in almost one week. I was weakened already…. Oh!” Viktor exclaimed. “We need to somehow weaken Alexander or there is no way we can overpower him. It may take all of us to go down there and take care of it.”

 

“Ok. I'm going to the castle and see what I can find out. Meet me in one week at our usual cafe in Vienna. I don't want to come here. Just in case Alexander follows me.” Everyone nodded and Georgi stood up and entered Kristallring.

 

“I guess it's up to us to do some recon and get the nitrogen.” Chris stated turning to Phichit and Viktor. Viktor nodded and the two vampires left as well. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Chapter 22 - Something New


	22. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's Yuuri faring in captivity? Will he get out? Will he find unlikely friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end. Thank you all for hanging in there and reading every week. Just a few more updates to go.
> 
> Thank you Harky and Izzy for your continued support. I really appreciate your help every week.

 

His hunger grew worse, churning in his stomach and making his movements stiff, his mind empty except for the thoughts of blood. Yuuri thought he would die even though he knew that this wouldn't happen. Suddenly he smelled human blood and looked up. He saw a woman being shoved into the room by Mila.  _ Mila? What was she doing here? _ But he couldn't focus past this fleeting thought. Mila brought the woman to Yuuri. Close enough that he could drink, holding her in place for him.

 

Yuuri drank until nothing came out of the woman. Finally able to think more clearly, he started to feel bad for killing her. He never wanted to kill anyone since his first victim after his turning. Viktor, Chris, Phichit all made sure that he didn’t kill anyone. Especially in the beginning. And now? Now he was killing people because of being starved and chained to a wall? He hated Alexander more than anything at that point.

 

How could Alexander think that he would follow his beliefs if he was forced to kill instead of just taking a bit of blood from humans? Especially since he didn’t even have a chance of selecting his victims based on what he was taught back in London.

 

Yuuri didn’t want to hurt innocent people, and this woman looked like she was the caring daughter or wife of some villager close by. The thought that he took her from loved ones made his guilt bubble up, consuming his thoughts, pushing him deeper into darkness. Her family would never find out what had happened to her. He knew the vampires disposed of victims very thoroughly to avoid detection of their activities.

 

He learned that from Chris and Phichit back in London. It felt so long ago that he enjoyed the freedom he had there. He missed his friends. At least he thought they were his friends. But they still hadn’t tried to get him out of this cell.

 

Mila shoved the body away towards a dark corner and sat down next to Yuuri. She looked small. So different from her usual vibrant self.

 

Mila was quiet for a long time before she spoke, not looking at Yuuri, but at something across the cell on the other side. Or maybe she was just staring into nothingness. Yuuri couldn’t be sure.

 

He watched her silently gathering her thoughts. Brows furrowed, she shifted a bit on the ground and finally looked up at him. The sadness in her green eyes was heart-wrenching to Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri, I know you have a bad impression of me, but I want you to understand what happened to me. I know you love him and I don't want to take that away from you, but you need to be careful. He only ever thinks of himself. He never thinks of others,” she began quietly.

 

“I know you're his daughter. He told me that he turned you and that you started hating him right after he did. But he doesn't know what happened. He is very confused. And when I asked him to turn me, he was worried. He thought I would start hating him too.” Yuuri frowned.

 

Mila smiled sadly at him. Lost in thought for a moment before speaking again.

 

“He didn't ask me if I want to be turned. He never talked to me about it. I never asked to be turned. When he took me I was happily married and pregnant.” A tear slid down her face. Yuuri gasped. Everything fell into place. 

 

“You lost your baby as you died. Does Viktor know about this?” She shook her head in reply.

 

“I've never told him. I never wanted him to know. I was angry at him at first. Over time that's just how we became. And then I started regretting it. I'm lonely. I want to tell him, but I don't know how.” Mila pulled her knees closer to herself and hung her head over her knees.

 

Yuuri moved as close as he dared to the usually fiery vampire and reached out with his shackled hand. He hesitated to touch her before finding the courage to put his hand around her shoulders, pulling her into an awkward one armed hug.

 

To his surprise Mila leaned into his touch, greedy for it. She was touch-starved, needing this hug as much as Yuuri did at this point. Yuuri could only imagine the hurt she went through and the strength it took to keep up appearances towards everyone around them.

 

“So you're telling me in hopes that I will tell Viktor?” Yuuri questioned her. “You know as well as I do that I have no chance of getting out of here anytime soon. I am stuck here and dependent on you to bring me food. I can’t go anywhere and Viktor hasn’t even looked for me.” Yuuri let his head hang at that.

 

Against all odds he did hope that Viktor would show up at the castle to rescue him like a knight in shining armor and that everything would work out soon. Soon. What did that mean now that he was immortal? Did that mean days or weeks or months or years? Yuuri wasn’t sure he would still be sane if he was shackled to the wall for years without seeing anyone besides the quiet servants, Mila, or Alexander himself. 

 

Mila was quiet for a long time, as lost in thought as he was, before speaking again. 

 

“I know, but I wanted to tell you. I don’t hate Viktor anymore, but I'm afraid that if Alexander finds, he will punish me. You probably already noticed how unpredictable he is.”

 

They talked for a while and Yuuri actually started to feel for Mila even though he probably should hate her after what she did to Fleur and James. But he could understand why she acted how she did towards Viktor. 

 

She saw the killings as collateral damage and not as people who had feelings and a life of their own to live. 

 

She was a bit colder than the other vampires he had encountered so far, but he didn’t know her full story at the time. Probably never would have. It would only be a question of time before she got tired of him and stopped talking to him.

 

Days went by. Or at least that’s what Yuuri thought. There was no way of counting time in his dark cell. The only routine he had was that every now and then the candle was replaced by a new one and a servant came in with food for him. But they never talked to him. 

 

Mila had stopped coming to visit and bring him food after a few days. Or at least he thought it was days. He didn’t blame her for not coming. There was nothing he could do to help her.

 

His wrists were raw from the shackles, but they never bled for long after a sudden outburst of trying to free himself from them. After a while he gave up on fighting for his freedom and just gave into his thoughts. He was lonely. And loneliness always caused his thoughts to turn dark.

 

Afterall, everyone gave up on him sooner or later. Viktor had given up on him. He never even came to the castle. He could sense Georgi returning to the castle and he knew when Mila was there too. But neither of them ever came close to his cell. He sensed a lot of other vampires, but nobody he knew ever came to him.

 

He did notice that Chris and Phichit only showed up a few times and never for long. Probably just checking in and getting stuff they needed before heading back out. He didn’t blame them. It’s not like they would want to be friends with him. He wasn’t like them. He was a new vampire and got himself caught right away. He couldn’t stand up for himself and he was just weak. There was no reason for them to keep him around.

 

Yuuri’s thoughts got darker and darker the longer he was stuck in his cell.

 

Alexander was a different matter. He came by every couple of days. And when he did, he kept going on and on about God and the dark angels and how he had God’s approval of ridding the world of the evil and undeserving humans wasting precious resources of the world.

 

Yuuri was tired of hearing all this and his scientist brain started to argue with Alexander about how he was wrong and that Kristallring was just a manifestation of the magnetic fields of the world and not a special world for vampires only. Alexander would always get mad at him when he argued with him from his scientific point of view.

 

Yuuri started to have fun riling up Alexander. For some reason he knew that he would not be put on Weisskalt and even if he did, it wouldn’t matter. What did he have to lose after all? Viktor wasn’t coming back. He probably had moved on already and found another lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Chapter 23 - Final Countdown


	23. Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Viktor's plan work out? Is Yuuri finally getting free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging in there. The final chapters are coming now. I really appreciate all the kudos and comments you left me. 
> 
> Thank you to Izzy and Harky for beta'ing. Your help is always super appreciated.

**** Finally the day came. They had everything set up. It took longer than Viktor thought, but they were ready. Chris and he had gone regularly during the past weeks to the underground lair to check out the tunnels and make plans on where to place the nitrogen. Thankfully, they fed right before going through the tunnels and chambers each time. It took a lot of energy to keep going while being down there.

 

He was shocked the first time seeing the underground lair and feeling the malicious souls, but he was also fascinated by it all. He couldn’t explain how, but it felt like a very old lair, remaining unutilized for several centuries. 

 

It was cold just like Viktor had told him, and it definitely felt like the cold he had experienced before on Weisskalt when accompanying Alexander to check on the punished vampires there.

 

They had to be careful that Yuuri’s family didn’t see them. For that reason they only went late at night, making sure everyone was asleep before leaving Kristallring. 

 

Chris agreed with Viktor that the leftover souls were definitely malicious. But maybe they sensed that they did not intend to hurt them and were there to help them find some peace.

 

Chris and he had noticed that if they talked to them apologetically, they stopped screaming and listened. They told the souls what they were planning. It appeared to satisfy them, allowing the two vampires go about their tasks. It was much quieter after that in the lair. They hoped that the souls would stay quiet until they revealed to Alexander what was going on down there. 

 

Viktor had procured the nitrogen, and they placed it on their second visit to the room where the vampire had taken all the records. The room was just as frightening as the first time he was there. He shuddered at the thought of someone living there.

 

Georgi had found out that Yuuri was held in a cell on the lower levels of the castle and that Mila knew where since she was tasked with feeding him at first. While Georgi was at the castle, he had run into Mila, and she had told him about her current assignment. She told him that Alexander was trying to bring Yuuri to his side and that Yuuri would be held until he gave in and devoted his existence to Alexander. 

 

She also revealed that she only got the victims for Yuuri now, but that someone else brought them to Yuuri. She hadn’t seen Yuuri in a while. Apparently, she had grown pretty fond of Yuuri since she was genuinely worried about him. Just as much as the rest of them. 

 

Viktor wasn’t happy about the situation, but he knew that Mila wouldn’t let Yuuri starve. Nonetheless, he was worried that Yuuri would give up and give into Alexander’s demands since none of his friends had shown up to check on him. He knew that Yuuri was anxious, but he also knew that Yuuri could be stubborn. A smile made its way to his face. He could imagine Alexander giving his infamous lectures to Yuuri and Yuuri rebutting everything he said with his scientific knowledge. 

 

They all met in Vienna again, hoping that Alexander wouldn’t come after them. They arrived one by one and met at their usual cafe. They had met there every week since Yuuri had been taken. The staff at the cafe knew them, but wondered about their strange guests. 

 

They always ordered coffee and sometimes a piece cake or pie, but never actually touched any of their food while sitting at the cafe and talking in hushed voices. They didn’t say anything about this since they were always generously tipped by the group of young men.

 

“Is everything ready?” Georgi asked as soon as Viktor arrived. 

 

“How is Yuuri? Have you seen him?” Viktor strode up to their table not answering Georgi’s question. 

 

“I haven’t seen him, but I talked to Mila. Apparently he is driving Alexander wild with his scientific talk.” Georgi chuckled. "Everyone at the castle can hear Alexander scream while talking to Yuuri." 

 

He relayed everything he knew to Viktor, hoping to calm him down and keep him on target. 

 

They decided that Viktor would go two days later to the castle. Georgi promised to be there to make sure that nothing happened to Yuuri, and then follow them back to the lair.

 

Chris had shown him the entrance just the week prior to make sure that he knew where to be. 

 

Chris and Phichit would stay in Vienna the day Viktor went to the castle. They didn't want to risk rousing suspicion by going together, something they hadn't done in decades.

 

Georgi would stop at the cafe as soon as Viktor left to let Phichit and Chris know. 

 

The day came. Viktor would go to Alexander, would try to make him believe that he broke him and that he would renounce Yuuri. He just hoped he could be convincing enough.

 

He knew it would hurt Yuuri to sense him that close and to not be able to see him. It would be hard for him too. He missed Yuuri so much. It had been too long. He needed to end this charade and get Yuuri out of this prison. 

 

Viktor arrived at the castle. He could immediately sense Yuuri, Mila, Georgi, and Alexander. He saw one of the faceless vampires following only Alexander’s orders. He wished nothing more than to follow his instincts to find Yuuri and assure him that everything would be fine.

 

“Bring me to Alexander,” he demanded. The vampire only nodded under their hood and signed him to follow. He was brought to Alexander’s study and was signaled to wait. 

 

Not even a minute later, Alexander appeared in front of him. Viktor fell to his knees and started to sob. 

 

“What do you want?” Alexander sneered. Apparently he was not in a good mood. Viktor guessed that Yuuri had just given him another lecture in science and Alexander was furious. 

 

“Alexander, I am so sorry. I have finally found my way and I want to only serve you.” He sobbed. Internally he was proud of his acting skills. He hoped that they were good enough for Alexander. 

 

“You mean after all this time you finally see the error in your thinking?” Alexander asked in disbelief.  _ Could it really be true? Could Viktor finally have seen the truth? _ Alexander wasn’t sure, but it appeared that way. Maybe it was the best decision he had made so far to take Yuuri away from him. That vampire was a menace with his scientific talk and skepticism. He couldn’t understand why Viktor had appeared so enamoured with him. 

 

“Yes, Alexander. I believe you now. I was wrong and you were right, please let me serve you till the end of time.” Viktor really had to keep a straight face at the lies he was currently spitting out. 

 

“But…” Viktor stopped. Being the very picture of insecurity of how to go on. Alexander took the bait. 

 

“But what? Viktor? What’s on your mind?” Alexander bent down, curiosity overtaking rational thinking.

 

“But... “ Viktor started again, showing signs of being troubled, “during my time with Yuuri, h-he helped me to get away from c-capture… We…. We went through an underground area and it felt really strange. Very old. It was like a vampire lair. I am not sure...” Viktor stammered his way through and trailed off. 

 

“What do you mean? What vampire? Viktor? What are you talking about?” Alexander spouted question after question. 

 

Viktor had to keep a grin off his face and tried to appear really disturbed by his discovery. 

 

“I don’t know. It felt really old. Nobody was there. It is hard to explain.” He sighed in fake defeat.

 

“Would you be able to show me?” Alexander asked curiously. 

 

Viktor cheered internally. Alexander had definitely taken the bait. 

 

“Yes. Of course. Yes. Anything for you, Alexander,” he exclaimed. 

 

“Okay. Let’s go tonight. Rest for now. And then show me the way. I will make sure you receive what you need.” Alexander turned and left the room. Viktor could hear him speak to one of the faceless servants and instruct them to make sure that food, bath and clothing were provided to Viktor. 

 

The faceless vampire brought him to a guest room and left without another word. Viktor sat down on the big daybed in the room. The latter was just as spartan as the rest of the castle. Just a simple daybed, dresser, and a chair and desk. It felt more like a prison cell than a guest bedroom.

 

Viktor sighed. He hoped that Yuuri wouldn’t be too furious with him. He definitely had a lot of explaining to do if and when he would see Yuuri again. It would be a long day at the castle. He did not look forward to spend that much time at this place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Chapter 24 - Execution


	24. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is setting his plan in motion. Will everything go without a hitch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Harky and Izzy for betaing and vitya_rabbit for helping me out at some spots throughout this chapter. I admit, the last two chapters were the hardest part for me out of this story. I hope it won't disappoint. We are at the second to last. Next week is the final of this story. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> And Thank You for all the comments and kudos. I really appreciate it.

**** Yuuri was furious. He could sense Viktor in the castle, but it appeared he wasn’t coming to rescue him or at least check on him. Then again, why would he? He was just Yuuri, plain, boring and uninteresting. And Viktor? Well, Viktor was gorgeous, smart, perfect. He didn't need Yuuri, of course he would leave him there. He didn’t know what was going on outside around his cell. On one side he wished he knew, but he was also afraid of finding out, just in case the knowledge caused him further upset, he didn’t think he could take that. 

 

In another part of the castle, Viktor was suffering as well, the situation was weighing heavily on him. After a moment of being left in the so-called guest room, another vampire showed up to show him to a bathroom which had been prepared for Viktor to take a long and luxurious bath. 

 

Against all odds Viktor did enjoy the bath, complete with bath oils and soaps for him to use. Viktor was surprised to find so much luxury in the otherwise spartan castle. It didn't fit at all to his views of Alexander. Did he arrange all this just for him? To show that he wanted this to be true and show his appreciation to Viktor's submission? 

 

Meanwhile, back at the cells, a figure was slipping silently along the corridors, Mila had decided to risk visiting Yuuri, she was desperate to see the younger vampire, even though she couldn’t tell him what was going on besides the news that Alexander was extremely pleased. Yuuri wondered what was going on, his instincts were telling something was going to happen, but he couldn’t work out what it was. Mila promised him to let him know if she found out anything at all, but she wasn't sure if she could. It wasn't like anyone besides Alexander and Viktor knew what was happening.

 

_ Did Viktor really turn on me? Does he not love me anymore? Did he ever actually love me? _

 

Yuuri didn’t know what to think. He felt so lonely and betrayed and it hurt so much in his heart to think about it all, but at the same time he was so tired of his feelings and thoughts. He wished he could curl up and cry. His anxiety spiked again, thoughts spiraling, creating a panic that he couldn’t control.

 

As evening fell over the castle he sensed Alexander and Viktor leaving.

 

Mila came with his food for the day, but he refused to eat. He finally had enough control to no longer kill the victims. He wasn’t sure what Mila did to them once they were taken away from him, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. 

 

“Mila?” She stopped at the door, shoulders hunching down, but didn’t turn around. Yuuri frowned. They had become relatively close over the last couple of weeks, so he didn’t know what to think about her not facing him. 

 

“What is going on? I could feel Viktor earlier, but now he’s gone. And so is Alexander.”

 

“I… I-I’m not really sure what to think of it myself,” she quietly responded, finally turning to face Yuuri. “Viktor arrived this morning and requested to be seen by Alexander. He talked for a long time with him, and Alexander appeared very pleased with whatever they talked about ever since. Viktor was shown to one of the guest rooms and received the full guest treatment." She chuckled a bit at that part of information. "They didn’t leave until nightfall. Right after they left, Georgi left as well." She frowned. "So yeah, I am not sure about what is happening either. Neither of them spoke to me. It almost felt like Georgi was avoiding me as well. I know, I promised you to let you know if I found anything out, but I don't know anything at all. I'm sorry, Yuuri.” She looked down at her feet, obviously very troubled by the events of the day and left wondering about the events as well. 

 

Yuuri could feel that Mila was telling the truth. Apparently something was going on and nobody knew what it was. Maybe. Just maybe Viktor had found a way to destroy Alexander and didn’t want anyone to know about it, in case they were loyal to Alexander and would tell or in case everything went wrong and then nobody could be blamed. Yuuri hoped he was right in his assumption. He didn't want to be wrong.

 

Hope rose in his heart, but he squished it right away. He couldn’t dare to hope for release. He was tired of being chained to the wall. He just wanted to get out of this castle. He wanted to feel the night air brush across his skin. He didn’t know he would ever miss that in his life since he always wanted to be left alone in the study or the lab at his father's house. But here he was. Shackled to the wall, unable to move more than a few feet in each direction and wishing to be outdoors.

 

While Yuuri was still suffering in the castle, Viktor and Alexander traveled through Kristallring back to England. As they stepped out of Kristallring next to the door to the cooling house it was dark, but Viktor could see the lights in the house. Apparently everyone was still up at this late hour. They definitely had to be careful to not be detected by their guards or the family themselves. He really didn't want to have to hurt anyone who was here. They were decent human beings even though Elizabeth could use some humility. Viktor knew Takeshi and Yuuko were there as well, and he definitely didn't want anything to happen to them.

 

“Alexander, please don’t harm these humans. They have gone through enough and we don’t need to draw any attention,” Viktor pleaded quietly.

 

To his surprise Alexander nodded quietly. Viktor was pleased, this indicated to him that Alexander was quite curious about the lair and wanted to get going. Viktor had no idea what exactly drove the curiosity in Alexander, but maybe the visit of the lair would give him some answers. Viktor stepped forward, took a deep breath and hoped for the best. 

 

They entered the lair through the cooling house. Viktor immediately could feel the change in atmosphere, but it felt like the souls kept themselves quiet and in the background. 

 

They held their breaths, just like they did when he walked through the tunnels with Yuuri. Curious but suspicious.

 

Viktor started moving deeper and deeper into the dark tunnel. They didn't need any light. He felt the cold creeping up on him, but it wasn't as bad as the first time since this time he was fed and at full strength. It felt like any normal underground tunnel should feel, cool and damp. Smelling musty from age. Nothing gave away the horrors he saw in the dark.

 

“I can see why you assumed this was a vampire lair, and I do agree it appears to be the case. Especially considering the skulls and bones in this alcove,” Alexander said, and pointed towards the mount of skulls and bones lying on top of each other in a careless heap, screaming for eternity in an alcove to their side while they were stepping on other bones and skulls strewn in the tunnel.

 

Alexander examined them a bit closer. Stopping to pick up a bone or skull here and there.

 

Viktor could feel the souls getting anxious. He hoped that his friends would arrive soon, as the cold had started to creep in. He was worried about being in this lair for too long. Much as he hated to admit it, he was scared.

 

Alexander moved around and looked at the layout of the bones. “This vampire took only their aura, but never drank from them,” he stated as a fact. He looked around, cold and unreadable, but studying the lair nonetheless.

 

The lair was old, but it felt familiar. Something was intriguing Alexander from what Viktor could observe in the older vampires body language, but he couldn’t quite point to what it was. Was Alexander trying to find any indication of who this lair could have belonged to? Viktor led him further down the tunnel. 

 

“There’s something else I wanted to show you,” he said while walking towards another alcove. Alexander followed. Viktor shivered. 

 

“Do you feel that?” 

 

“Feel what?” Alexander asked confused.

 

“The cold. It is strangely cold here.” Viktor shivered again, his skin pricking with goosebumps.

 

“It is a bit cooler than above ground, but that is to be expected.” 

 

Viktor shuddered, hoping that their plan was still going to work if Alexander wasn’t affected by the temperature as he was. 

 

He turned around to look at him, but Alexander stood there, looking at him, no indication that he felt the coldness. Viktor glimpsed a small movement at the end of the tunnel and almost sighed in relief. His friends had arrived. 

 

He was surprised to notice that he couldn’t sense their presence as usual. And it didn’t look like Alexander had sensed them either. Did the souls hide their presence from each other? Did they have plans of their own? He was worried and suspicious.

 

He led Alexander further into the lair and to the alcove with the book. Alexander walked around the desk, sat down on the old chair and started reading the book. His head bowed down and engrossed in the information in front of him with his back to the entrance; he didn't notice the approach of the other two vampires. 

 

Chris checked quickly with Viktor and watched as he subtly nodded and walked towards Alexander to pretend to be interested in the book as well. 

 

Alexander was engrossed in the recordings. They stopped centuries ago and reached over several centuries back. Neat columns of all the people this vampire killed. Names, ages, locations where he found them, even the occupation of the victim if the vampire knew them. He had never seen anything like that since he killed his sire in a fight for power.

 

He drifted off in thought. He hadn't thought of his sire in centuries. He didn't even remember his name. Only that they kept fighting over the reason of why vampires existed. His sire thought that they were just creatures of the night, created by the nightmares and fears of people. He believed that they should keep up the fears of their kind in the humans so they could exist.

 

Of course his sire was wrong. God had spoken to Alexander more than once and demanded that he take over the lead of the vampires and bring the dark angels to him and to do his bidding. And Alexander of course would do his God's bidding, as he had done when he was still a lowly human servant.  

 

“This is meticulous record keeping,” Alexander stated matter of factly and impressed by his findings. He turned page after page and kept looking at the records. Not paying attention to his surroundings. 

 

Chris and Phichit approached them with the bottles of nitrogen. The souls in the tunnel were quieter than usual. It was eerie, but it felt more like being under water. He could hear small noises, but they were indistinguishable. It was an uncomfortable feeling for Viktor.

 

Chris and Phichit approached Alexander from the back. Viktor nodding subtly and both poured the liquid over Alexander simultaneously. Alexander looked up at Viktor with betrayal and a hint of sadness showing in his eyes as his body started to freeze over and he couldn't move anymore.

 

“So you didn’t really find your way to me after all?” he said sadly before turning completely still. 

 

Viktor waited breathless for a moment before picking up a bone hidden in the chamber and touching Alexander's arm. The frozen limb crumbled immediately. 

 

Alexander had crumbled into pieces, just as Viktor had said he would. Chris looked surprised and fascinated by it, science was dangerously fascinating.

 

Phichit gasped. Chris turned to look at him. His lover moved his arm and poked at another part of Alexander.

 

This pulled Chris out of his thoughts, and he helped the others to destroy Alexander. The leader they had feared for so long was crumbling to dust at their movements. It felt freeing, all his life he had obeyed this man who was literally becoming nothing in front of his very eyes, he couldn’t work out why but along with the wave of relief that was washing over him there was also a degree of sadness at the same time. What would come now? Chris was unsure, but he felt so optimistic at the same time, it had to be better than the life they had all been living

 

Viktor had done it. It had taken him centuries to figure out what to do, but he had finally found a way to destroy their fanatic leader.

 

The souls cheered them on, and once Alexander was completely destroyed, a sigh of relief went through them and the souls went quiet.

 

Did they avenge them? Were the records and the lair so old that Alexander forgot that it may have been his at one point? Or was he just so similar to the vampire who had killed them all that his death was enough? 

 

They would never know. 

 

Now that Alexander was gone there was nobody who could tell them about the existence of this lair. They picked up what they could and brought it to the chamber with the bones where they spread some of it there and then took the rest with them above ground. 

 

Viktor never wanted to come back to this place. They spread some of the dust left of Alexander above ground. They entered Kristallring and immediately went back to the castle. 

 

Viktor needed to see Yuuri. Needed to hold him. He wanted to make sure he was safe now that Alexander was gone, however he also was worried that Yuuri would no longer want him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Chapter 25 - Reunion


	25. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we are at the end of my first story. I know I couldn't have done it without Harky and Izzy. You both saved it. I've learned so much about writing from both of you. It was an amazing journey.
> 
> Special shout out to vitya_rabbit for helping with the last two chapters to tie everything together. Looking forward to working on our planned projects now. 
> 
> Now I am hoping that everyone enjoyed the story. It was fun to write and sparked a new hobby for me. Subscribe to me to see other project notifications. Next work is almost finished for writing, but it'll take a while before we will post. It's a collaboration from vitya_rabbit and I.

**** They arrived just before morning at the castle and they could all feel a difference. It was quiet, too quiet. They looked around and noticed that Mila was already up ahead of them and staring into the courtyard of the castle. The four friends approached and followed her gaze. 

 

All of the faceless servants were in the courtyard. Undressed and unmoving seemly uncaring that the sun was about to come up. 

 

“Get inside!” Viktor yelled, trying desperately to get their attention, but none of them moved. The sun slowly came up and suddenly the occupants of the courtyard started to scream; their skin turning red and bubbly as they started burning. 

 

The five vampires hidden in the shadows of the balcony looked on with incredulous expressions. Scared and shocked they witnessed the total and utter willing self-destruction of these vampires. 

 

What had Alexander done to these poor creatures? He knew they were always quiet and only listened to commands in order to serve Alexander, but he never thought that they would destroy themselves when something happened to Alexander.

 

“What happened?” Mila quietly asked. 

 

“We destroyed Alexander,” Viktor responded, equally quiet. Mila whipped her head around staring at Viktor. 

 

“Are you serious?” 

 

Viktor nodded. 

 

“But how?”

 

“During my time with the Katsuki’s, I’ve learned many things I didn’t know. Do you remember my Doppelgänger?” Viktor asked her and Mila nodded. “Apparently there is a substance called liquid nitrogen that can freeze even a vampire, and when you touch them they turn into dust and crumble.” Chris and Phichit shuddered at the memory. Georgi looked expressionless at the scene below.

 

Mila gasped completely astonished. “Yuuri destroyed your Doppelgänger? And that was before you turned him? You actually gave him a choice?” Viktor nodded, smiling at the thought of the man he loved.

 

“I guess we will get going,” Chris said and pulled Phichit and Georgi with him, sensing that Mila and Viktor needed to talk. After all this time they didn’t yell at each other and were finally talking. 

 

Mila and Viktor didn’t notice the retreat of their friends. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Mila. I never wanted to hurt you. I just couldn’t stand the thought of losing the last person connecting me to your mom,” Viktor stated quietly. 

 

“Dad, it's okay. I forgave you a long time ago, but I need to explain why I was so angry with you in the beginning.” Mila told him everything. Viktor looked so shocked when he found out that Mila had lost her baby and that he unknowingly destroyed a life. 

 

“Oh Mila. How can you actually forgive me?” 

 

Mila smiled sadly at him. 

 

“Help me find my happiness.” 

 

Viktor furrowed his eyebrows. “How?”

 

“Do you remember all the vampires who got put on Weisskalt?” Of course Viktor remembered, several of his friends were there too. “Help me get them down and bring them back to us.” Viktor agreed. Everyone needed to come back. There was not one up there who actually had done something wrong. But first he needed to see Yuuri. 

 

“Mila. Before we do that, can you please show me where Yuuri is?” 

 

Mila smiled, took his hand and started walking. 

 

-

 

While the sun was rising, Yuuri could sense the shift in the atmosphere. Something had happened. Something big. The castle had suddenly turned quiet, and then he sensed his friends appearing. His heart leapt, and he was struggling with his chains again. 

 

He wanted to see Viktor. He needed to see Viktor. Something was wrong, something was happening, and he couldn’t bear the thought that something could happen to Viktor.

 

Suddenly there was a scream of multiple voices. It was bone-chilling. Yuuri shuddered and screamed Viktor’s name. He hoped that Viktor wasn’t one of the voices he had heard. It was the worst sound he had ever experienced, full of pain and despair.

 

The door to his cell opened and Mila entered with Viktor holding his hand. Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows. What was happening? He couldn’t believe his eyes, but something stirred in him. 

 

The look of utter sadness in Viktor was just heartbreaking. He looked back to Mila and she nodded at him. Yuuri understood. They had talked. Viktor knew. Yuuri just wanted to hug Viktor to help him. 

 

Mila walked over and unchained Yuuri. Yuuri gave her a grateful smile before falling straight into Viktors arms. It felt so good to finally hold Viktor again and to be held by him. 

 

“What happened?” Yuuri asked after a while, his head resting on Viktor’s shoulder. 

 

“We destroyed Alexander the same way we destroyed my Doppelgänger. When we came back, all of Alexander’s servants had gathered outside in the courtyard and as the sun came up… ” Viktor whispered and trailed off. 

 

“Oh, Viktor.” Yuuri could only imagine the sight in the courtyard. 

 

“What is going to happen now?” He turned to Viktor and Mila. 

 

“We will go to Weisskalt once we've calmed down, rested, and fed.” Yuuri knew what was up there and nodded.

 

It would take multiple trips to get all of their friends down, but he knew they could do it. 

 

Mila led Viktor and Yuuri to a guest room in the castle and left to join the others. 

 

“Are you mad at me?” Viktor asked once she had gone.

 

Yuuri shook his head, he could never be mad at him. “But I do want to understand what happened.”

 

“I couldn’t risk anyone knowing what I had planned once Alexander had taken you and we couldn’t risk trying to rescue you. Georgi had found out that Mila was taking care of you, and that you were giving Alexander a hard time while he was trying to convert you to his beliefs and make you a servant of his delusions." Viktor chuckled. "Georgi kept up with Mila and then informed us once a week to how you were doing. We had to keep everything as close as possible to normal.” 

 

Viktor hugged Yuuri closer to him and kissed his forehead. He missed the feeling of holding Yuuri in his arms. It felt like home. 

 

Their kisses turned passionate quickly once their lips met, both desperate to make up for lost time, even though they knew they would have eternity together.

 

Viktor moved them skillfully over to the bed, silently thanking Mila for bringing them to a guest room with a larger bed than he had previously. 

 

They lay down together on the large bed, facing each other, unable to take their eyes of each other after what felt like such a long time of separation.

 

“So,” Yuuri broke the silence, “did you find out if the lair belonged to Alexander?”

 

“No, he didn’t say anything about it. I was convinced that he knew something, but he didn’t tell me anything. I wasn’t sure if it may have been too long for him to remember or if it was someone else’s lair. Someone he might have known?” 

 

Viktor tried to explain the feelings he had while being in the tunnels with Alexander. “I don’t think we will never know, now that he has died. But the souls did something so none of us could actually sense each other like we usually can. All the noises were muffled, even Alexander couldn’t feel Chris and Phichit right outside the chamber with the book. It was really eerie. I never felt like that before and once he died, it was as if the souls were cheering before going quiet. I think we released them, but again, we will never know for sure what happened.”

 

Viktor shuddered, pulling Yuuri closer to him to smell him, hold him, just wanting to feel safe.

 

-

 

As the sun went down, they went to the entrance of the castle.

 

All of the remaining vampires gathered there and they looked to Viktor for guidance. Yuuri stood right beside him, holding on to his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

 

“Okay. Everyone go feed. Please spread out. Don’t draw attention. Don’t get into trouble. Come back here as soon as you are done. We need to free our friends.” Viktor said calmly, not needing to raise his voice since they all could hear perfectly well even the quietest of whispers.

 

Everyone nodded, and one by one they stepped into Kristallring. They had agreed earlier that they each would hunt in their hometowns so they wouldn’t cause their actions to draw any attention to their doings. 

 

Yuuri and Viktor went to London since St. Petersburg was already taken and Japan was too far even through Kristallring to be back within the hour.

 

Before entering Kristallring, Yuuri turned to Viktor. “Can we go to Cambridge? Just for a moment. I would like to see my father one last time.” 

 

“Of course.” Viktor grabbed for Yuuri’s hand and they entered Kristalling ring together. After a few moments of gliding through the currents, they stepped out of it close to Yuuri’s old home.

 

They stood outside the light cast by the lights indoors, but Yuuri could see everyone inside. His father was sat in his favorite chair, Henry right beside him on the couch. It looked like they were talking about an experiment based on their body language and the way Henry gestured around. 

 

Yuuri wondered if he was still considered married since he wasn’t pronounced dead yet. He had simply disappeared that night with Viktor had not been heard of or seen since. Should he go inside and say goodbye? He shivered at the thought of having to talk to Henry again, their last encounter still vivid in his mind. Maybe he could come back another time? But he wasn’t sure if he would actually do it. Maybe they should avoid England for a few decades just in case someone would recognize Yuuri. Decades. Yuuri still couldn’t believe that he now could think in years and decades and not only in terms of weeks and months when considering a time span.

 

“Goodbye, father,” Yuuri murmured before turning to Viktor. “I’m ready, let’s go.”

 

Viktor looked Yuuri over, trying to make sure he really was ready to let go. Satisfied with what he saw, he led them to London.

 

Walking down the docks they looked for victims for tonight. 

 

“I never had time to tell you what I realized right after my turning.” Viktor stopped. Did Yuuri have a revelation like Alexander always said he had? Did Yuuri lose his mind? He didn’t talk strange, but then again, they had been separated for a while.

 

“What do you mean?” Viktor tried to appear calm.

 

“The first time I entered Kristallring, I was fascinated by the lines and the landscapes, but then I realized that those are the magnetic fields of the Earth. They are always there, but not like we can see them and use them,” Yuuri explained, hoping Viktor understood.

 

“Kristallring is visible to us, but not to the human eye. We can use the structure to navigate, just like birds. You know how we change when we enter Kristallring. You called it the “true form,” but when you think of it, it reminds me of bats or birds. And birds can use airstreams and magnetic fields to navigate during their migrations.”

 

Viktor felt relieved. It wasn’t craziness talking, it was Yuuri’s scientific mind explaining their world. It made sense to him how Yuuri explained it. Maybe it was exactly how it was, but it would take some time to prove it.

 

“I guess you found your next project for a while.” Viktor chuckled, squeezing his hand.

 

Seeing two victims ahead of them who were trying to mug a woman, they stopped talking and stepped closer, letting the woman escape before feeding from the muggers.

 

A few more victims each later, they had their hunger satisfied and they headed back to the castle.

 

Once everyone was back, they entered Kristallring again and Viktor led them to Weisskalt. It was a rough journey and Yuuri quickly understood why they all needed to feed right before undertaking it. 

 

It got colder and colder, and he realized that they were going through the different layers of the atmosphere. After what felt like hours, they reached Weisskalt and he saw all the punished vampires lying in neat rows. 

 

Each of them grabbed one of the vampires and they returned the way they came. It took several days to get them all back. Each night they took the same procedures and rescued them all. Once they finally got the last ones. They could rest. 

 

-

 

Viktor looked over the group of vampires sitting in a lounge at the castle. Small in numbers. Just a few remaining after Alexander's fanatic group had destroyed themselves.

 

He smiled as he saw Mila leaning into Sara and Michele glaring at them both. He knew Michele didn't like it when anyone got too close to his sister. But Emil tried to distract him and it was entertaining for all to watch.

 

He saw Otabek and Yuri sitting close by, Yuri rolling his eyes at their antics. 

 

Leo, Seung-Gil, and Guang-Hong were deep in their own conversation. 

 

JJ was going on and on about something or another, gesturing wildly while talking to Georgi, Chris and Phichit. None of them actually listening to what JJ was saying. 

 

It was good to see everyone getting along. But it was clear that they all looked to Viktor for guidance. 

 

Viktor already had initiated a lot of changes to the castle and their small family, if you could call it that. He had made sure that all the needed rooms had been refurnished to be homely and comfortable. He didn't want this castle to go to waste. It was in good condition and now was a good time to make changes and turn sad and fearful memories of this place into good and cheerful ones. 

 

Nobody should feel unwelcomed. It was their home after all.

 

Lost in thought, he didn't notice that brown eyes were watching him. 

 

Yuuri was in awe. He looked around, a small smile curling around his lips.

 

Was Viktor now their leader? Would he still even want Yuuri by his side if he could have any of the vampires or turn a new human if he wanted to? As if Viktor had read his mind he turned to Yuuri with a soft smile. 

 

“I love you.” Viktor caressed Yuuri’s cheek with his hand. Yuuri leaned into his touch, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

 

“I love you too.” Yuuri breathed out. 

 

“Forever.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ending. Let me know what y'all thoughts are. I love getting comments and kudos. :-)


End file.
